Youth Of The Nation
by Tazzybizzy
Summary: New Mews are accidentally created just in time to deal with the new threat that hails from a different dimension. Will the Mew Mews be enough to prevent their gruesome deaths? Or will this mysterious young girl just be their very downfall? ON HIATUS.
1. It's Showtime!

Chapter one: It's Showtime!

"Ryou you jerk!" Ichigo yelled with a vein popping out of her head.

"What?" he said in a whatever tone.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Ichigo said jumping towards him. Ryou side stepped out of the way and Ichigo hit her head on the metal counter covered with buttons. But Ichigo didn't just hit her head, she also hit a red button that says fuse. A loud alarm sounded and everyone in the basement was bathed in a red light.

Pudding hugged Lettuce's leg, Mint hid behind Zakuro who just folded her arms and stood with no emotion, and Ichigo jumped up off the floor in fear, causing her cat features to pop out, and landed on the other side of the room covering her cat ears. Ryou and Keiichiro were freaking out trying to stop the computer from saying 'Fusing, at 90 percent'. The alarm stopped and the light turned off and Ryou's face was bright red with anger.

"YOU STRAWBERRY BAKA!" he said hostilely.

Ichigo has gotten him mad, but never this mad.

"DO YOU REALIZED WHAT YOU JUST DID! " Ryou screamed at the top of his lungs.

Ichigo's eyes began tearing up from all the loud noises and shook her head.

"YOU JUST RUINED SOME POOR GIRLS' LIVES!!"

"N-nani?" Ichigo said, still crying.

"THAT BUTTON YOU HIT INFUSES PEOPLE WITH ANIMAL DNA!"

"I'm sorry."

"DON'T SAY SORRY TO ME! SAY SORRY TO THE GIRLS WHO ARE NOW MEW MEWS! I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW STU--!"

"HEY BLONDIE! QUIT YELLING AT HER! SHE DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Kishu said, teleporting down into the basement, followed by Pai and Taruto.

"Listen buddy, these girls are now Mew Mews and are going to have to stop everything and to save the world!" Ryou yelled inches from Kishu's face.

"You didn't seem so mad when you did this to them!" Kishu yelled, extending his arm towards all the mews who were trying to calm Ichigo down.

Ryou didn't say anything and folded his arms across his chest," Fine, go find them and teach them about what they are." Ryou said through his teeth, then walked up to his room.

Kishu went over to Ichigo who was hyperventilating. "It's okay kitty, you didn't mean to." he calmly said and put his hand on her shoulders. "N-N-No. H-H-He W-Was riIIght." she gasped out.

"No he wasn't, think about it, he said you are going to be a Mew forever and you got upset. You charged at him, he moved, you fell and hit your head on the button, which should've had a plastic cap over it, and it was all accidental." he said hugging her. Ichigo's breathing began slowing and nodded her head

"He shouldn't have gotten upset like that." Zakuro said. Ichigo looked at her friends and nodded. "Well, let's go looking for them." she said wiping her tears away. "Right!" everyone said.

"Before you go, here." Keiichiro said handing Ichigo a black furry kitten with black wings. "This is R9001, she will help you detect any girls with Mew DNA and other things."

"I have Masha, so who would like this one?"

"OH! OH! OH! Pudding does na no da!"

"Is that okay with everyone?"

"I think we should give to one of new girls." Lettuce said.

Pudding face turned sad and disappointed.

"But Pudding can have him until we find them!" Lettuce added. Happiness returned to Pudding face and she took the little robot and started throwing it up and down.

"You're so cute! Na no da!"

"Na no da! Na no da!" it repeated.

"I'll name you Izzy Na no da."

"Izzy?" everyone down stairs questioned.

"Yes Izzy. I think it's cute and fits her personality na no da."

"You've had her for a minute." Mint pointed out.

"Pudding can tell what kind of person someone is just by looking at them. Na no da!"

"Alright! Everyone split up! Girls, your bodies will react when you get near someone with the Mew DNA." Keiichiro said.

"Hai!" and with that they all split up into groups.

Ichigo and Kishu, Pai and Lettuce, Taruto and Pudding, Mint, and Zakuro. Then they all left the Café and started searching. Ichigo and Kishu were 'searching' at the mall, Pudding and Taruto hit the parks, Mint flew around Tokyo seeing if she would react, Zakuro was walking around a bit bored in her human form, and Lettuce and Pai checked the libraries.

"Oh look at this!" Ichigo said bouncing up and down and pointing to a skirt on display. It was a pink skirt with Hello Kitty sleeping on it.

"It's very cute Koneko-chan." Kishu said uninterested.

"I wonder if Masha will react to one of the new mews too?"

"Probably, remember in the begining? He flipped out and told you Mint was a Mew."

"True. Wait, how do you know about that?"

"I was stalking you, Duh!" he said in a playful tone.

"Of course you were." Ichigo said then pecked Kishu on the cheek. Kishu flashed her one of his signature smirks and pointed at the top of her head.

Ichigo put her hand to her head and felt fuzzy cat ears. "Ah! Hide me!" she said using Kishu a shield from everyone else in the mall. Her ears went away and she came back into view of the mall. "It's funny that still happens, even after a year now." Ichigo just playfully hit Kishu in the arm then turned her back to him and mouthed 'ow' while shaking her hand.

Ichigo and Kishu have been dating for about a year starting when Ichigo told Masaya she loved someone else, but still cared for him and couldn't decide who to be with. In the end Masaya let her go and be with Kishu because he made her happy and that's all he ever wanted for her. A few months later Masaya moved to England to study animals, but him and Ichigo still keep in touch and he is her best friend now.

"OH MY GOD THAT GUY IS SO CUTE!" they heard a girl yell from across the mall. "OH SO HIS HE! THIS MALL IS SWARMING WITH CUTIES!" they looked around and found the source of the voice, it was a 15-year-old girl sitting with a bunch of other girls near a fountain, giggling. The girl making the most sound was a girl with long caramel hair that went to her mid-back and orangish-brown eyes, wearing a red skirt and an orange tank top with a fox on the corner and orange flip-flops. "OH MY! He's sooo cute!" she said pointing to another boy passing by. "Ichigo, Mew, Ichigo, Mew!" Masha screamed, growing bigger and flying off her phone antenna. "Her?" Ichigo questioned. "Hai, Ichigo, Mew Mew." Masha stated again. "Pass by her and she if you react." Kishu said.

"I don't know how I'll react."

"Time to test it." Kishu said, pushing Ichigo towards the girl as hard as he could. Ichigo made it all the way to her and ran right into her. "Oh, I'm sorry." they both said. The caramel-haired girl got up and put her hand out to help Ichigo up.

The second their hands touched a small electric current passed both of them and Ichigo let go of the girl's hand and fell back onto her butt.

"Whoa, weird!" the girl said. "Yeah, weird." Ichigo said looking at her hand. "Okay, let's try again." the girl grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled her up before they could get shocked again, but the both fell into the fountain. "Oh please excuse my clumsy friend!" Kishu said coming over to help. "Oh no it was my fault-OH MY! YOUR CUTE!" she said.

"I'm Kishu, the girl next to you is Ichigo."

"I'm Zari!" she said cheerfully. Kishu put out both his hands and the two girls grabbed them and he hoisted them up out of the fountain.

"Would you please accept an invitation to eat with us and dry off?"

"Okay!" Zari said.

"I'm just a friend." Ichigo whispered through her teeth.

"She's boy crazy, so if I seem single, she'll come easier."

"I see." she whispered,"How about we get Kishu to buy us a new outfit?" she said.

"Alright! Guy's paying!" Zari cheered and took Ichigo's arm running into the store with the hello kitty skirt on display.

Kishu got suckered into buying three skirts and tops for Ichigo and four skirts and tops for Zari. The girls left the store wearing their new clothes and gave Kishu the bag with their wet clothes in it. "Where to new friends?!" Zari asked. "To the food court!" Ichigo said, marching towards the origin of the smell of fish. Kishu just rolled his eyes and followed.

The trio sat down with their food in front of them, Ichigo with fish, Kishu with pizza, and Zari with chicken. They finished up and started roaming around and soon got bored with that."Hey I know! Let's go to the park!" Zari said. "I was just about to mention the same thing." Kishu said.

They left the mall and headed to the park. They arrived, after Kishu having to keep both ditzy girls from tripping, and started wandering around. They came upon one of those areas that have metal structures and slides to play on. Ichigo and Zari raced towards it and started climbing all over it. Zari fell and landed perfectly in Kishu's arm bridal style and Ichigo came tumbling down after and Kishu moved one of his arms andswinged her onto his back.

"Don't you think your to old to be doing this?" Kishu asked.

"Your never to old!" Zari exclaimed.

"Okay, whatever, Continue playing children." Kishu said in a motherly tone.

"We will!" Zari said, jumping out of Kishu's arms and grabbing Ichigo's wrist and running back onto the play equipment. After an hour of playing the girls got tired and were sitting on the bench Kishu was on. "Whew, that's the most I've played since forever." Ichigo said. Then a black slit came out of the sky and someone walked out and looked around."Hmm, this place will do." the man said.

"Who are you!" Zari yelled.

"What, there are inhabitants here?" the man said surprised.

"Of course there is, what planet are you from?!" Zari questioned, not aware of the seriousness of the situation.

"I'm from the Akuma Dimension." he said in a, 'where else?' tone

"Who are you!?" Ichigo yelled up at the strange looking guy.

"I'm Makai Yakunan, I'm a Kemon."

"Kemon?"

"Yeah."

Now that he mentioned it, Makia looked really strange, he had black baggy pants and a black baggy shirt with slashes of red on it, black shoes with red splattered on them, and black fingerless gloves with red splatter. His hair is black and long and with bangs that covers his right eye and has a red lighting bolt on the bangs. Makai also had long fangs that reached passed his chin, brown cat ears with a darker shade of brown stripes on it, and a brown tail with darker brown stripes.

"I'm a Saber-tooth tiger Kemon." he explained, seeing the girls' confused look.

"Those aren't extinct where you from are they?" Zari asked.

"Nope." Makai said.

"I'm confused." Ichigo said.

"Let me help you with that." Makai said, grabbing his right fang and ripping it out of with mouth. "Sword!" he shouted and his fang grew bigger and into a white sword with a black and red handle. "Kemon Makai Slash!" he yelled, then he swiped his sword and a red lighting bolt headed towards Ichigo and Zari. Ichigo took out her pendent and shouted," MEW MEW STRAWBERRY, METAMORPHOSIS!" a pink light engulfed Ichigo and she landed gently on her feet on top of the play equipment. Meanwhile Kishu teleported and grabbed Zari and got her out of the way.

"Zari I need you to transform!" Ichigo shouted, dodging another slash.

"But, I don't know how!"

"Masha!"

Masha flew down a spat a gold pendent at Zari, she caught it and listened to the words coming from the bottom of her heart.

MEW MEW KITSUNE METAMORPHOSIS!

A redish-orange light engulfed Zari and when it ended Zari stood in an orange and red dress that crosses at her waist and winds up around her neck and poofs out at the bottom and red knee length boots with orange ribbons on them. Her hair turned a more orangish color and her eyes turned bright orange. She had on top of her head orange fox ears and behind her an orange fox tail with a black tip.

"Orange bell!" she cried and an orange bell, like Ichigo's, appeared and she called out the words coming from the bottom of her heart," RIBBON FOX CLAW ORANGE BELL BITE!" an orange light hit Makai and he fell over.

"Kemon Makai Shards!"

Makai's sword shattered into millions of shards and slowly circled him then charged toward Ichigo and Zari.

RIBBON PUDDING INFERNO!

The shards hit the pudding-y surface and destroyed it, and themselves. Ichigo turned and saw Pudding being flown in by Taruto.

"Pudding! Thanks."

"You're welcome na no da!"

"Welcome Na no da! Mew Mew! Mew Mew!" Izzy shouted.

"Where?" Pudding said looking around as she landed, then she finally spotted Zari.

"Ah! Look at your tail Na no da!" Pudding said, grabbing her tail and petting it.

"Um, Pudding, we're still fighting." Ichigo said, looking back up.

"I'm clearly out numbered, come on! Five against one, no fair!" Makai said laughing, then disappeared.

"Hi! I'm Zari!" She said to Pudding and Taruto.

"Welcome na no da!" Pudding said, tackling Zari into a hug.

"Can't...breathe..."

"Pudding, I don't think it's a good idea to kill the new mew." Kishu said.

"Oh, right." Pudding said, letting go.

All the mews changed back and Ichigo used her Mew pendent and told everyone that they found a mew and are heading back to the Café.

Kishu teleported Zari and Ichigo to the café while Taruto teleported Pudding.

"Keiichiro! We found one!" Kishu called out.

"Great!" he said coming out of the kitchen. "Now, you may be confused on what's-"

"I'm a mew mew and I have to save the Earth!! Eeeei!" she shrieked excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Oh, okay then. Please follow me and we'll get your uniform for your new job here."

"Really! I get to work here?! YAY!" she cheered then followed Keiichiro and got her outfit. Zari came out wearing the Café uniform, in orange. "AH! This is so cute!" she said spinning to get a better look at it.

"Ichigo, How do our bodies react when we find a mew?" Zakuro asked over the pendents.

"Oh, when you touch them a small electric current passes through you Zakuro." Ichigo explained.

"Zakuro? As in Fujiwara?! I knew it! I knew she was a mew! Mew Zakuro and Zakuro look to much alike." Zari said to herself.

"Is that the new girl?" Mint asked

"Yeah." Pudding answered.

"Nice to meet you!" they all said over the pendents.

"Nice to meet you too!" Zari shouted into her pendent.

"No need to shout, we can hear fine." Zakuro explained.

"Oh, oops, sorry." Zari said turning red.

"Okay, we're opening shop. So Ichigo, Kishu, Taruto, Pudding get dressed, you will show Zari how to be a server here, but I'm sure she'll figure it out, she's pretty intelligent." Keiichiro said then retreating back to his kitchen.

"You get paid ten dollars and hour." Ichigo said.

"How many hours?" Zari asked.

"About three." Kishu answered.

"Sweet! Let's open up shop!" Zari said, then tripped over a table. Ichigo slapped her forehead,"We have another Lettuce." she said.

"Who?" Zari asked.

"You'll meet Lettuce Onee-sama later! Na no da!" Pudding said. "Later, Later, Na no da!" Izzy said.

"Oh my! She's so cute!"

"Cute, Cute!" Masha said, popping out of nowhere. Masha and Izzy began playing and flying around each other.

"Masha, I need your video of the fight." Ryou said coming down stairs.

"Okay, okay." Masha said as he flew to Ryou and landed in his hand.

"Girls, get to work." Ryou said coldly.

"He's cute by a little mean." Zari whispered to Ichigo and Ichigo just nodded.

Ichigo and Pudding went to the girl's changing room while Kishu and Taruto went to the recently added boy's changing room. They all came out at the same time, Ichigo and Pudding in their maid outfits, and Kishu and Taruto wearing a white shirt that supposed to be tuck in, but Kishu doesn't, black pants, brown shoes, and a red bow on the front. Ichigo was showing Zari around and getting her ready to be a server at Café Mew Mew. Pudding was getting her ball and sticks for spinning plates, Taruto was helping Pudding get the rest of her stuff ready, and Kishu was following his kitten around.

Everything was clean and they opened the café and hundreds of teenage girls came pouring in. The went by with mild accidents, Pudding only fell off her ball twice and ran Taruto over twice, Zari did pretty well, she only tripped five times. Ichigo and Kishu don't trip any more, but they still complained.

Closing time crept up quickly and everyone went to go change back into their street clothes. They almost made their escape but then Ryou called them down into the basement. The five went down stairs and saw all the other mews and aliens.

"When did you get here?" Ichigo asked.

"Just now, Pai teleported us here." Zakuro explained.

"Everyone shut up and listen." Ryou said.

"Ryou Onii-san is still grumpy! Na no da!" Pudding yelled.

"Yes I am, now shut up!"

"Hmpf." Pudding said and crossed her arms.

"Now the video Masha took of the fight is pretty interesting, let me play it for you guys."

Ryou played the footage of the fight and paused it when the black slit appeared and Makai walked out.

"There, clearly he's from another dimension. Pai, do have any idea how he got here?" Ryou asked.

Pai shook his head no.

"Fine! I figure it out myself." he said then stormed off.

"Hi! I'm Zari!"

"Hi! I'm Lettuce, this it Pai." Lettuce said, motioning her hand towards Pai.

"I'm Mint, pleasure to meet you."

"Zakuro." Zakuro said, raising her hand to her shoulder.

"And you know Pudding, Taruto, Kishu, and Ichigo. I'm Keiichiro." he said, turning on his charm.

"Hi I'm Zari." she said with hearts in her eyes and drool dripping out of her mouth.

"Don't fall for it, he's in cahoots with the blonde one." Ichigo said, Keiichiro just smiled and went back to his kitchen.

"It's so nice meeting you! I'm so excited! I can't believe I'm a Mew Mew!" Zari said jumping up and down. She landed wrong on her foot and fell forward, towards the red fuse button.

"NO!" they all shouted. Pai calmly grabbed Zari by the arm and stopped her head inches from the button. "He really should put a plastic cap over this button." Pai said pulling Zari back to her feet. "Or else the whole world will be populated by Mews." he added.

Everyone let out that breath they were holding and went back up stairs and left the café. "Bye Zari!" they all said, either getting into a limo or being teleported away. "All alone." Zari dramatically said. "I'm so happy!" she said as she skipped off towards her house.

* * *

Okay this is message right here is for **Safaia Bara**: This girl is a fox, but can i still use yours? I REALLY **DON'T** WANT YOU TO CHANGE IT! a bit backwards isn't it? I want to have two fox girls, is that alright?

I got lazy and decided to put one character per chapter. I"m evil that way.

Nya: All done! With this chapter I mean. I was so happy people actually submitted a mew! Yay!!

I'm sorry if Zari didn't turn out like you wanted her, the one thing that stuck in my head was, boy crazy. So if I screwed up big time, I can redo the chapter.

Deki: Got a lot of interesting Mew mews, most of them are like Lettuce, I guess she's a favourite.

Nya: As you can see, I suck at doing actions after someone says something, so I always put, sh/she said, then the action I want the to do. Also there was another thing, but I forgot.

I KILLED me to make Masaya have an honorable break-up. But I had to, it made him more in character, he's just so perfect! Saying perfect in a mocking tone. Who likes people who are perfect!? sighs a lot of people that's who.

If you have anything to tell me about your mew, go right ahead please.

**PLEASE READ**!: okay, so you met Makai, so can you make a kemon enemy. They can be girl or boy, you can make them fall in love with you mew if you want! (That's why I make them, to be with a mew.) They don't have to be emo-y or punk-ish or whatever Makai was, they can be like Pudding. The thing is their animal features don't go away, and it can be any animal, alive, endangered, or extinct.


	2. Misleading

Haha, this is why I wanted to use Safaia Bara's character, I could resist. Zari and Kurimu are like opposites! If it says Cream in same places besides the one that translates their names, then excuse me for that.

Chapter title is misleading. to lazy to change it.

Chapter two: Fox vs. Fox, Showdown!

* * *

"Oh, I'm so glad that there's one more person to help with the Café!" Ichigo yelled , walking down the street towards the her school.

"What about me and the other two?" Kishu asked, walking besides her in gray pants and a gray shirt over a half tucked-in white shirt and his hair not up in ribbons and messy. Only thing missing from te picture is, HIS EARS! Pai and Ryou made a safe chemical that they drink and will hide their ears for a while, they can still use their powers, just no elf ears.

"You're a big help to! It's just, Pai scares the customers and Taruto is always having to be scraped off Pudding ball."

Kishu laughed at his kitty's remark and glanced at his watch and stopped. He grabbed Ichigo and pulled her into an ally and wrapped his arms around her waist and teleported the two on the roof of the school. "Seeya in second period Koneko-chan."

"Don't forget lunch and seventh period." Ichigo reminded him.

"Okay, I won't. Bye Honey." Kishu said, then pecked her on the cheek and bolted down the stairs to the right while Ichigo took off down the stairs to the left. Ichigo sat down right before the bell rang and rested her head on her desk. "Zari's cool and all but she sure can talk." Ichigo yawned. Zari kept Ichigo up all night on the phone talking about how cute boys were and how cool it is to be a mew.

"Class this is Kurimu and she's new to our school. Now I checked her schedule and compared it to all of yours' and found that she has every class with Ichigo. So can you please show her around and show her to her classes."

In the front of the classroom a girl with waist-length ice blue hair with white tips and ice blue eyes stood in the school's uniform.

"Hai Sensei." Ichigo said.

"Hi, I'm Ichigo!" she said putting her hand out.

"Kurimu." she said and grabbed Ichigo's hand. A small electric current passed through the two and they let go.

"Weird." she said.

"Not really, it's the shoes." Ichigo lied.

"Oh, yeah. I guess."

"So where are you from?"

"Kyoto. It's pretty different from Tokyo, but Tokyo is much more interesting."

"Cool! I been their once and it I loved every second of it!"

"Ichigo and Kurimu, quiet please. You can get to know her during lunch." the teacher said.

The whole class started giggling and Sensei stared at them like, 'what the hell?'. "Please explain what's so funny."

"Strawberries and Cream!" Miwa and Moe said at the same time. "Oh!" and the teacher starting laughing. "I'm sorry, let's just watch the video." she said, calming herself down and pressing play on the DVD player to show a science video about density.

The bell rang and Ichigo showed Kurimu to the next class, biology. Ichigo and Kurimu left the classroom but where soon stopped by a green-haired boy.

"Kurimu, this is my boyfriend Kishu."

"Hi, Nice to meet you Kurimu."

Kurimu hid behind Ichigo and just waved from behind her. "She's shy." Ichigo explained. "Well if you're gonna be friends with my Koneko-chan then you'll have to learn to live seeing me around."

Kurimu just nodded.

"To biology!" Kishu said playfully, walking in the direction of the class.

"Yippee!" Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Just because you know about animals doesn't mean it's not an interesting class."

"It's the dissection that get to me."

Kishu just laughed at the response for knowing the reason behind it. (Think about, she's an animal and talked to them before! So it's a little unsettling to dissect something you've talked to.)

"Do you like biology Kurimu?" Kishu asked, trying to get the shy girl to talk to him.

"I prefer gym." she quietly said.

"That's cool. Maybe you can make Ichigo become less lazy." he said laughing.

"So not cool!" Ichigo said hitting him again, forget that his skin is rock hard. "Ow!" Ichigo started shaking her hand. "Crap! Sorry Koneko-chan."

"It's alright, I think you just broke my hand!"

"You hit me."

Ichigo stuck her tongue out at him and made Kurimu giggle and Ichigo smiled triumphantly.

A few more classes passed by and Ichigo learned that Kurimu is only nervous around boys and she began thinking how funny it would be if she were around Zari. They are like exact opposites.

It was lunchtime and the two met up with Kishu again and Kurimu became shy yet again. They all ate their school food, well not really.

Every time Kishu turned his head Ichigo threw her food onto his tray and stole his drink. "Your lucky I love you." Kishu said when he noticed his juice was gone and Ichigo was guzzling it down, giggling.

They finished up earlier than everyone else and headed outside where no else was. They sat down at the bottom of big Sakura tree and started talking to Kurimu.

"Where ya from Kurimu?" Kishu asked.

"Kyoto." she said, regaining more confidence.

"Cool." he said nodding, really he had know idea what Kyoto was.

"You have any siblings?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, twins." she said 'twins' with horror in her voice. "Six-years old." Kishu shuddered and put his hand on her shoulder and put a serious face on,"I'm so sorry for you." and Kurimu started cracking up. They talked for about twenty minutes when they heard screaming coming from the few students outside.

The trio stood up and saw a black slit appear in the air and started sucking air and leaves into it. Three people step out this time, Makai and two other people they've never seen before. "Kishu, Kurimu is a Mew."

"A what." Kurimu asked.

"Serious?"

"Yeah, she shocked me!"

"Masha!" Kishu called. Then Masha spat a gold and pink pendent at Kurimu and she caught and examined it as if it was going to eat her face.

"What what what!" Kurimu said panicking, thinking her new friends are insane.

Ichigo got out her pendent and began telling everyone about the situation.

"What do you mean he has friends!" Mint asked.

"They are two more! I found another mew and we need back-up!"

"Hai, we're coming!" they all said. Seconds later Mew Lettuce and Pai appeared and Mew Pudding and Taruto too. "We're here!" Lettuce said. "Transform Onee-sama!" Pudding yelled.

MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHOSIS!

The pink light engulfed Ichigo and seconds later Mew Ichigo stood in her place. "Um, excuse me. What's going on?" Kurimu shyly asked.

"You're a mew mew, now take the gold thing, say something from your heart, kiss it, transform, kick butt." Pai explained.

Kurimu blinked her eyes a few times to see if she was awake.

"We can't wait for her any longer, their terrorizing the students." Zakuro said, landing next to Pudding.

"Right!" they all said and headed towards the three Kemons.

"Ah, Hello again Zoo Crew." Makai said. Taruto muffled a laugh and made his face serious again.

"Have you met my friends? This is Aiyoku Bikijo, he said motioning his hand towards a bald dark-skinned girl with big red-orange eyes. She's wearing a dark red leather halter top and matching pants that have boots connected at the bottom and some gold jewelry. The strangest thing about her at the moment was she didn't have just her two human legs, but she also had four huge spiders legs growing out of her back.

"And this is Koran." he said motioning towards a lean boy with dark blue-green hair panther ears and a tail to match and fangs and cat-like claws who was wearing a black vest that shows off his muscle-ly arms and black pants. Koran wasn't looking at his friends or the Mews, he had his arms crossed and was looking up at the sky.

"Have no fear! For I am here!" Zari said, landing in front of everyone.

"What took ya so long?!" Kishu asked.

"I had to sneak out of detention."

"For what?" Ichigo asked.

"I tripped and spilled coffee on my teacher. Now let's kick butt!"

After hearing Zari yell,'Have no fear, I am here.' Koran was finally interested in the fight. He saw the orange-haired fox goddess and was completely mesmerized. He eyes searched up and down her, memorizing ever inch of her so he could have a mental picture when he left.

"Koran! I said attack!"

"Uh what? Okay, don't get your panties in a bunch."

"We all know he doesn't wear panties." Aiyoku said, shuddering.

"You're the one who pantsed me." Makai said.

"I didn't expect to see what I saw!"

"I just got out of the shower! What did you expect!" Makai said.

"Um, guys? Not that I don't love a reason not to fight, but the Zoo Crew is attacking." Koran pointed out.

"Shi-!" Makai was interrupted by the sound of Zakuro calling out her attack. "Ow! Frisky Puppy!" Makai said, rubbing his cheek where there was a red mark from the whip. "Dude! I'm gonna kill you if we get our assess kick by a bunch of girls." Aiyoku said. "We won't." Makai reassured them.

"God! You guys sure talk a lot!" Ichigo said.

"Shut up Pinkie!" Aiyoku hissed.

"Make me Skin-head!"

"Oh it's on!"

"Bring it!"

KEMON AIYOKU CLEAVER!

Aiyoku slashed at Ichigo with her spider legs but missed because Ichigo jumped over her and was soon followed by Kishu.

"Dibs on the green both purples!" Makai shouted.

"I got pinkie and this green guy, and the monkey and the other one."

"Can I go home?"

"Why?" Makai asked.

"I don't want to be here."

"To bad!"

"Ugh!" then Koran turned towards Zari. "Anyone want to trade?"

"Wow! You're cute! Let's play!" Zari said jumping up. "Orange bell!" her bell appeared in her hand and took in a deep breath.

RIBBON FOX CLAW ORANGE BELL BITE!

An orange light shot out of her bell and rushed towards Koran. He didn't moved at all and took the hit head on and fell to the ground. "Oh no! I have been defeated!" he said robotic-ly

"Aw come on! That's no fun! Attack me!" Zari said, wanting to see his attack.

"Alright, just because you asked." He said getting up.

KEMON PANTHER'S THUNDER!

A sound wave shot towards Zari and she quickly jumped out of the way, landing on his back and jumping off again.

"I know you have another attack." she taunted.

"Okay, but if I hurt you, remember you told me to."

KEMON PANTHER CLAW WIND SLASH!

He slashed his claws at her and a blades of wind shot towards her but she side stepped out of the way.

"You're pretty strong."

"You're pretty fast."

Zari's face turned to horror and she screamed and pointed behind him. He turned around, but nothing was there, he looked back at Zari but she wasn't there anymore.

RIBBON FOX CLAW ORANGE BELL BITE!

He heard her yelled and looked up and saw her attack coming at him. He flipped out of the way and started laughing,"I-I... Can't... believe I fell for it!" He said laughing on the floor.

"Yeah, that was pretty blonde." Zari said laughing, leaning on him for support.

"KORAN! Did you forget we are their enemies!"

"I'm no ones enemy! I'm just here because you are to weak to take over this dimension by yourself!"

"Oh Koran, that really hurts!" he joked, holding his heart.

"Har-har-har! You're a riot." Koran sarcastically said.

"Trade Ya!" Makai said, charging towards Koran. He then grabbed him by the shoulders and swung him over to Lettuce, Pai, and Zakuro.

" 'Ello Foxy girl!" Makai said.

"Hiya emo guy."

"Oh! Clever one!" he joked. Then the two began attacking each other.

"DIE PINKIE!"

"Never Skinhead!" Ichigo screeched.

Aiyoku stopped moving and stared at Ichigo with a smirk on her face. Then Ichigo was over ran with the feeling that she couldn't defeat her because she was to weak.

Ichigo dropped her bell and hung her head low. "Koneko-chan? What's wrong!" Kishu asked frantically.

"I-I can't beat her. I'm to weak."

"Ichigo you are not we-" Kishu was interrupted by Aiyoku attacking. He grabbed Ichigo and teleported them in the Sakura tree, hiding behind the flowers. "Ichigo! Look at me!" Kishu said grabbing her shoulders and shaking her until she looked at him. "You are not weak! You saved me, Pai, Taruto, and the world from being destroyed!"

Ichigo looked at him and the feeling of weakness disappeared,"You're right! I think it was the skinhead, I think she can manipulate people."

"Hey Pinkie does have a brain!" Aiyoku said climbing up the tree using her spider legs.

"That does it!" Kishu summoned his dragon swords and shot an energy beam at her and it hit.

"Ouch. You have a lot of power for a human don't you. Or are you even human?"

Kishu answered with another energy beam.

Aiyoku attacked the tree trunk and the tree fell over, with Ichigo stuck in it. "Huh, kitty go stuck in a tree." Makai said.

Aiyoku giggled and continued attacking, not caring what she destroyed.

After about twenty minutes of fighting and destroying school grounds they were down to three mews and three two aliens. Lettuce and Pai were dealing with Aiyoku, Makai had Zakuro and Kishu, and Koran was 'fighting' Pudding and Zari. "One down!" Aiyoku said as Lettuce fell to the ground from exhaustion, which only made Pai mad. "One down." Pai said mocking Aiyoku, then he went to tend to Lettuce. "One down!" Makai said as his shards shot toward Zakuro and cutting her up then she fell to the floor. "Kemon Makai Shards!" called out again, but not aiming for Kishu, but for Zari. Koran saw the shards heading for Zari and he jumped in front of her, getting his back cut up. His legs buckled underneath him and started falling but Zari caught him before, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Koran? Why?"

"I like you."

Zari's eyes widened with surprise. "Koran, I-

"You moron! Why'd you get in the way!" Makai yelled.

"I don't want to fig-" Koran then passed out.

Makai sighed,"Moron. Might as well finish this and leave." Makai told himself.

KEMON MAKAI TERMINATION!

Makai held his sword above his and bright red light came from his sword and red lighting bolts shot out at the sky in random places. The light grew brighter and bigger, a random lighting bolt shot Kishu, Pudding, Pai, and Zari and they all fell to the ground. Makai lowered his sword to all the mews on the ground and swung it in a circle and as he was about to do the final swing- MEW MEW KURIMU METAMORPHOSIS! An ice blue light blinded Makai and he froze the swing to see what it was.

KURIMU YARI! An ice blue staff with a snowflake on the tip appeared in the girl with white fox ear's hand.

RIBBON KURIMU BLIZZARD! A swirl of snowflakes and ice shards shot out of the tip and hit Makai's hand that had his sword in it. The red light disappeared the second his sword flew out of his hand and skidded across the cement.

"DON'T EVER MESS WITH MY FRIENDS!" Kurimu yelled.

"Wow." was all Makai said.

RIBBON KURIMU BLIZZARD! The blizzard shot out of her staff and hit Makai and sent him flying backwards.

"Ouch, okay. That hurt." Makai said.

RIBBON KURIMU BLIZZARD!

"Aw, not again!" Makai said, crawling away from her to Koran. He put his hand on Koran's shoulder and a black swirl appeared and sucked Makai and Koran in and they appeared next to Aiyoku and disappeared.

Kurimu had white waist length hair with ice blue tips and ice blue eyes. Her outfit is an ice blue tank top with one strap and a white mini skirt with an ice blue bow on her hips and ice blue knee-high boots and white fox ears and a tail behind her.

Kurimu heard someone moan from the fallen Sakura tree. She ran over and kicked down some branches and saw Ichigo under the tree trunk. "Oh my! Ichigo-san!" Kurimu tried to move the tree trunk but couldn't, she was to tired from attacking so many time in a row. "Kishu!" she called and ran over to him.

"Kishu wake up, Ichigo's in trouble!"

"Pai! I don't want to go school!"

A sweat drop fell from Kurimu's head and she slapped Kishu. He shot up,"Who, what, when, where." Kishu said looking side to side. "Ichigo's stuck under the tree! I can't get her out!"

"Righty-o." Kishu said getting up and walked over to the tree and lifted it off of Ichigo. "Come honey, nap time's over." he said shaking her shoulder. Ichigo's eyes fluttered open and she shot up.

"How's everyone else?"

Kishu looked over his shoulder and saw everyone slowly getting up and groaning in pain."Um, they'll be okay. They didn't have a tree land on them."

Everyone got up and put their hand on an alien and were teleported to the café. "Whoa! That's not helping." Zari said, holding her stomach and walking like a drunkard. Kurimu held her stomach and put her hand over her mouth. "That feeling will pass eventually." Ichigo told them. Keiichiro and Ryou came up from the basement and saw the mews covered in scratches and bruises.

"What happened?" Ryou asked.

"They have friends." Ichigo said.

"What, there's more?"

"Yeah." Kishu said.

"Well be careful, there can be even more of them." Keiichiro warned.

"Who's this?" Ryou asked, referring to Kurimu.

"I-I'm Kurimu." she said nervously. She began gawking at the blonde boy, 'Oh my gosh! He's so cute!"

"So we have two foxes?"

"What?"

"Two fox mews."

"Oh, we do." Ichigo said, just noticing.

"Mine's better." Zari said.

"Mine's better." Kurimu said.

"Red-tailed fox vs. Arctic fox, interesting." Pai said.

"Fightya for the right of the superior fox species." Zari said.

"Bring it." Kurimu said.

The two summoned their weapons and were about to attack each other but-

"Foxes! Chill! No pun intended! Kurimu, come with me. Think about your human form and change back." Ryou said.

Kurimu closed her eyes and an ice blue light engulfed her and she appeared in her school uniform and her hair turned back to it's normal ice blue color. She opened her eyes and follow Ryou to the changing rooms and was handed a box and was told to change. Kurimu came out wearing the same maid outfit everyone else was given, except in ice blue.

"This is so cute!" she said, pulling on her skirt and checking everything out.

"Everyone go change and opened the café and- Where's Mint?" Ryou interrupted himself.

Everyone looked around and saw Mint was missing. "She never showed up at the fight." Pai stated.

"Hey guys, sorry I wasn't there. This brat named Kaseki got in my way and kept me from getting to us guys. He said something about being immune to an Aiyoku's powers or something." Mint said over the pendents.

"Really, good thing that boy is a moron. " Zari said,"Or we would have never known that." she added.

"I can't come and meet the new girl because I have to go to my brother's violin recital." Mint said.

"It's alright Mint, we're just going to open the Café and show her how to be a server, nothing major." Ryou said.

"Okay, see you guys tomorrow." Mint said.

Ichigo was happy that there was even more help at the café so she wouldn't be tired all the time from fighting and serving chatty teenagers.

"Bye everyone! It was great meeting you!" Kurimu said.

"Bye." everyone said and they all took their leave.

"Seeya tomorrow at school Ichigo and Kishu." she added.

"Seeya, are you sure you don't want Kishu to teleport you home?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm sure, it's nice outside so I'll walk."

"Okay." Ichigo said unsure. "Bye." then Kishu teleported her away.

Kurimu walked home and wrote in her diary about what happened and how she looked as a mew and that Arctic foxes were the best species of foxes.

* * *

I'M ON ROLE! Two chapters in one day! I'll start the third chapter today to, but chances are that it'll be on tomorrow, depends how late I can stay up! Fullmetal Alchemist is on tonight! Yay!

I should've made Zari find Kurimu and have the two fight to see which fox is better. But i didn't think of it until i was done. Maybe in a future chapter that will happen? It'd be kinda funny.

Thank you for Submitting a Mew and a Kemon! Big help with the Kemons because I had no clue what to do for them.

Okay so if your making a kemon these people for couples are off limits:

Zakuro

Ichigo

Kishu

Taruto

Pudding

Pai

Lettuce


	3. American Joker

Well for making my character Kyra so great I'll try to do the same for you! Here it is chapter three! Told ya I'm on a role!

"Blah" normal

"_Blah" _English

HOMOPHONES ARE EVIL! Thank you for pointing that out to me sakuuya.

* * *

Chapter three: Look it's bird, no it's a plane, no it's Washington!

"Come along Miss. Fujiwara, we have a big day ahead of us." said a tall, angry man holding the door to a limo opened.

"Coming Shukan-san." Zakuro said, finishing up an autograph and running to the limo.

"Do need anything? Ibuprofen? Tylenol?" Shukan asked.

"No! I told I don't need drugs to get rid of a headache!" Zakuro snapped as she began rubbing her temples.

"Sorry, sorry. Geez just trying to help."

"By doping me up?"

"No, by making your life easier."

"Quit talking now."

"Yeah okay."

Zakuro usually was never like this around her manager or anyone else but the Mews, but she has been having raging headaches lately. Massaging her temples wasn't working like it usually did so she tried another thing, she started rubbing her wrist with her index and middle fingers.

"Ah." she sighed as her headache melted away.

"What are you doing?"

"Acura pressure."

"You stars are so strange. Oh We're here!"

Zakuro got out of the limo and ran into the big white building before anyone could gather. "Okay, hair and make-up at 3, demo shots at 4 to 4:20, photo shoot at 4:30 to 6, fashion show at 2, and another photo shoot at 5." said a tiny, dark-skinned assistant with short black edgy hair. (Lol, my mom.)

Lisette is Zakuro's favorite personal assistant because of her attitude, she treated Zakuro as if she were just another normal person. Zakuro met Lisette when in Brazil and she was doing a photo shoot in the rainforest, she was one of the on site cosmetologists and Zakuro liked it that Lisette actually told her to shut up and hold still while she did her hair and make-up so she offered her a better job as an assistant.

"Thank you Lisette."

"No problem Z." the assistant said then started walking away then slowly turned around,"Oh yeah and you have to meet with one of the photographers at 10, she just moved here from America with her kids, so please goes easy on her. And her last name is Washington."

"Don't I always." Zakuro said and smiled evilly and Lisette walked away laughing to herself.

Zakuro went to the demo shoot first and was shooting pictures for a new designer's clothes and was pounced by twenty clothes, hair, and make-up artist. She quickly finished up with the demo and started shooting thereal thing.

When the photographers watched started beeping at 6am Zakuro was so relieved that she finally gets some alone time. First thing she did when they let her go was ran for the bathroom and washed off all her make-up and undid her hair and reapplied her pomegranate lip gloss.

She was still wearing the clothes from the shoot, one of the perks of being a model is you get to keep the clothes you modeled, so she was in a plaid purple and white skirt four inches from her knee cap and a white tank top with a purple long sleeved see-through shirt of it and black strap heels. Zakuro then took of her high heels and went searching in her purse for the socks she packed. It wasn't normal to see Zakuro running around in socks, actually if they didn't see it they would think she was sick.

"Uh! I'm so tired!." she said plopping down onto a couch. "I wish I had a hamburger."

"Wish granted." someone said, then a McDonald's hamburger landed in her lap. Zakuro turned towards the person who was throwing food at her and saw a tall boy with dark brown curly hair and blue eyes in a white t-shirt and tan cargo shorts leaning in the doorway. "Hey thanks!" she said tearing the burger open and flipping it in the air and catching it.

"Cool trick."

Zakuro nodded because her mouth was full.

"Don't they feed you models?"

Zakuro swallowed, "Hardly, I'm Zakuro."

"I know, my mom is suppose to photograph you today."

"Oh! You're the Washington kid!"

"I'm not a kid I am a young adult! I'm 18!"

"Well however old you are I don't care, you're okay in my book." she said, taking another bite of the burger.

"I'm Jason. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. So where in America are you from?" Zakuro asked, sitting up right to make room for him to sit.

"Brooklyn." Jason said sitting down next to her.

"Wow, I think I've been there once, when I was like 14."

"Yeah, you inspired my mom to become a photographer."

"Cool. You like it here?"

"Yeah but the food is kinda scary, so that's why I'm sticking with the logo I know, at least it won't try to eat me first." he said, making the McDonald's logo in the air.

Zakuro giggled, (yes I can't believe it either.) And took another bite of her burger. "Thanks a ton for this, I shouldn't be eating though, but who cares."

"Ain't no problem. At least I got to you before the buzzards did."

Zakuro giggled again and took the final big bite of the hamburger.

"Geez, you wolfed that thing down in seconds."

Zakuro smiled at his choice of words,"All about being a model is learning how to wolf down the food you want before anyone finds out."

"Probably true." he laughed.

"_Jaaassoon! Were are you big bro?!_" They heard a little girl's voice.

"_In here Kid!"_

"_Whose that?" _Zakuro asked.

"_Of course, a model who doesn't speak English would be weird." _

"_JASON! Iwentlookingforbutcouldn'tfindyouanywhere AND WHOSE THAT!" _The kid said quickly, then pointed to Zakuro.

"_Zakuro, The Kid, The Kid, Zakuro."_

"_Hi, pleasure to meet you."_

"_Wow! You're pretty! What are you hanging out with my brother for?!" _

Zakuro silenced a giggle, _"Just needed someone to talk to."_

"_Yeah but why him."_

"_Kid, shut it." Jason said._

"_Well I wanna know how you of all people find their way to talk to a supermodel, I mean, you're a nerd!" _

"_Thanks for the self-esteem boost, now go find mom."_

"_Fine!"_

"God, that kid drives me up the wall." Jason said holding the bridge of his nose.

"I thought it was funny."

"Have you ever had siblings?"

"So what are things you like?"

"Yo! You completely avoided my question."

"I'm not much of a talker, this is the most I've talked all day, starting from 2am."

"2AM! God! no wonder you're called super models, you gotta be pretty frickin' super to get up at 2am!"

"Yeah, I'm still tired."

"I like Star Wars and video games."

"What?"

"The answer to your question, I like Star Wars and video games."

"Cool."

"You?"

"So what's it like being a son of a photographer."

"Pretty cool, get to travel a lot."

"Cool."

"Hey Z! You got to go meet Miss. Washing- Oh! You met her son." Lisette said, giving Zakuro a sly look.

"Yes I have."

"You don't have a fashion show anymore, so after this last photo shoot your free to fly away."

"Well let's go meet my mom!" Jason said jumping up off the couch.

"Okay." Zakuro said, remembering her true personality. Zakuro and Jason got up and went all the way across the studio to a big room filled with clothes on racks, mirrors, chairs, and a photo shoot area.

"Ah! You must be Zakuro!" a women with dark brown curly hair and brown eyes. "Let me get a look at you." she said, putting her finger to her chin and circling Zakuro. "Perfection! That's what I'm dealing with. Okay now I'm... Washington. But you can just call me Ton, everybody does." Zakuro didn't catch her name because 'The kid' was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Zakuro and Ton were talking and getting to know mostly Ton because Zakuro would avoid questions. "Hmmm, I like a challenge." Jason muttered to himself while gazing at Zakuro.

A few hours later when Zakuro gotten to know Ton they began the photo shoot earlier and finished up thirty minutes earlier. Zakuro went into the bathroom and undid her hair and took of her make-up and put her lip gloss back on. For the end of this photo shoot she wore pink bunny slippers, a pink pleated mini-skirt and a pink tank top that showed off her stomach with spaghetti straps and a pink see-through dress over it. Her hair was done in high side ponytails that trailed down to her waist and was put up in pink ribbons, she was modeling pajamas for a fashion magazine.

Zakuro sat down on a couch and fell asleep in the outfit she was modelingand slept the rest of the day. "Zakuro!" The sudden loud noise scared Zakuro and she jumped up and landed on the floor.

"Ouch."

"Oops, sorry." Jason said, going over to help her up. He put out his hand and she grabbed it but got shocked and quickly let go.

"Um, didn't know that it could happen to someone like you."

"What?"

Zakuro pulled out her mew pendent,"Ryou I think I found another mew."

"A What?!" Jason asked, but was ignored.

"What's her name?"

"Wait! What am I?"

"Um, it's a guy."

"What!" Ryou asked.

"Yeah his name is Jason Washington from America."

"What the hell is a mew!"

"Okay bring him to the-"

"Ryou! The Kemons! They are knocking over Tokyo Tower!" Zari interrupted.

"Zakuro!"

"I'm on it!" the Zakuro pocketed her pendent and grabbed Jason's hand and her trench coat and cowgirl hat.

"Where are we going?"

"On an adventure." Zakuro said coldly.

Jason laughed and followed Zakuro out of the building. Zakuro looked around to see if there was a quicker way to get to Tokyo Tower but found none. She let go of Jason's hand and began thinking of what to do, she could ask her chauffeur, buthe would figure out she was a Mew though. She could call a cab, but then they might recognize her as a star. She didn't notice Jason go over and unlock a white bike from the bike rack and walk it over to her.

"Hop on Charlie."

Zakuro looked at him with a 'You gotta be kidding me' look but stood up on the back pegs. They got to Tokyo Tower in twenty minutes and Jason and Zakuro saw everyone already transformed and fighting.

MEW MEW ZAKURO METAMORPHOSIS!

A purple light engulfed Zakuro and a few seconds Mew Zakuro stood in her place.

"Wow, didn't see that coming." Jason said coolly.

"Oh great! Another one! You guys keep multiplying like rabbits! " a kid with short spiky lime green hair, brown eyes, lime green tank top, brown baggy shorts, and lime green flip-flops. Oh and he has a raptor tail and small fangs.

"It's not bad enough that the turd head alien exists, but now there's another one! God! QUIT MULTIPLYING!"

"QUIT CRYINGYOU BIGBABY!" Taruto yelled at him.

"Hey, were already enemies, no need to sweeten the deal." the lime said. (Yes, the lime.)

"Whose this?" Zakuro asked.

"Whose that?" Mint asked.

"Jason, Mews, Mews, Jason." Ryou said over the pendents.

"Kaseki, Frisky Puppy, Frisky Puppy, Kaseki." Makai explained.

"Great! We all know each other! Go young brother! Sic'em boy!" Makai yelled.

"I'll sic you." Kaseki muttered to himself.

DOUBLE EDGE DAGGER!

A double edged dagger with a black blade and a lime green handle appeared in the twelve year old boy's hand.

KEMON KASEKI DESTRUCTION

A lime green light came from the tip of his dagger and shot towards the base of the tower.

"Did some one get the people out?" Zakuro asked.

"I'm on it." Zari said, jumping up towards the Tower and busted through a window. Seconds later they heard a fire alarm go off and people began screaming and rushing out.

"Everyone's out." Zarisaid, landing next to Pudding, "From the assistance of a Red-tailed fox!" she added, glaring at Kurimu.

"Look!" Lettuce screeched pointing towards a crying 4-year old girl with brown hair with two braids coming out of the back of her head.

"Nina! No!" they heard a women being held back by two men screamed.

"No it's to dangerous." one of the men said.

The Tower beganleaning towardsNina and Zakuro pulled out her whip and wrapped it around the girl and pulled her back and gave her to Jason. "Give her back." she said coldly. Jason nodded his head and ran towards the brown haired women and gave Nina to her. "Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" the women said then ran away cradling Nina.

"Zakuro watch out!" Mint yelled, who was tangled in the telephone wires that fell.(let's say because she's a bird she immune to the shock."

Zakuro was by the Tower because Kaseki was to far for her to reach so she ran forward until she could, but she was right at the base of the tower.

Jason turned around and saw Zakuro about to be fattened, holding her ankle. Jason felt an emotion he never felt before and accidentally blurted out: MEW MEW ZEPHYR METAMORPHOSIS!

A white light engulfed Jason and in his place a guy in knee-length tan shorts, dark brown wood work style boots, a white short sleeved shirt with a light brown vest over it. A pair of white wrist bands appeared on both his wrist and he sprouted white wings and a short brown tail, and on one of his wrist bands a gold mew pendent was embedded into it.. His eyes turned gold and his hair had white streaks in it.

Jason quickly sprang from his feet and flew towards Zakuro and scooped her up bridal style and flew her over the fallen tower and landed on top of it and set her down.

"Told ya." Zakuro said.

Jason smiled and saw behind her that Makai was going to attack.

KEMON MAKAI SHARDS!

Jason grabbed Zakuro by the shoulders and switched sides with her and his wings were penetrated with million of shards, but it didn't hurt, the shards just fell to the floor disappeared.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MULTIPLYING!" Kaseki yelled.

"Chill little brother." Makai joked then pulled him in front of him and used him as a shield against Kurimu's blizzard attack. "GodI hate that chick's attack."

"You suck!"

"No, I rock." Makai said, crossing his arms.

"No you suck!"

"Well at least I'm not falling into a yellow monkey's arms."

"Wha-oof!" Makai pushed Kaseki hard towards Pudding and he flew and landed right his her arms.

"PUDDING HAS A NEW FRIEND!"

"Wha-What! No I'm not your friend! Let... Go..Of.. Me!" he said as Pudding was hugging him silly.

"Oh, your gonna be her friend, whether you want to or not." Taruto said, smirking at his girlfriend as she crushed the boy's bones. "Is Pudding's new friend's face suppose to be purple?" she asked as she let go of him. Kaseki took this as a chance to run away next to his brother.

"When was the last time you gave me a hug like that?" Kaseki said.

"DON'T YOU REMEMBER! It was Rightnow!" he said the last part quickly and then grabbed his brother around the neck and began hugging him and turning his body from side to side quickly.

"My...head..is..going...to...pop...OFF!"

Makai let go of his brother and let him fall to the floor."Must... get.. away.. from... crazy... zoo... crew!" Kaseki said, crawling away into a black vortex in front of him.

"Aw come on you big baby! I was just playing! Ah!" Makai slapped his forehead. "Well, might as well see what this one can do. Hit me!" Makai said, extending his arms and legs out, making him an easy target. "Alright." Jason said.

ZEPHYR WIND CUTTER!

A sliver katana appeared in Jason's awaiting hand.

WIND CUTTER!

He swung his sword and a wave of highly pressurized air flew towards Makai and hit him and he flew across the surface of the Eath, knocking down several trees and stopped when he hit a big stone building. "Ouch, should have gotten Aiyoku do this. Ouch!" he said getting up.

"Seeya girlies! Seeya guys, watch out, I might sneak up and steal your girls." he said then limbed into the black vortex laughing.

"Yeah! He go pwned!"

"What?"

" Never mind. So, Zakuro Fujiwara's big secret. She's a mew mew." Jason said cheekily.

"You are too." She said coldly.

"What happened to Miss. Talkative?"

"She died, I'm so sorry for your loss."

Jason laughed and then was attacked by a bunch of girls with animal features.

"Oh my god! A boy mew!" Ichigo said pulling on his wings.

"Ah! He's so cute!" said Zari pulling his hair.

"Hi I'm Kurimu." she said, jumping off him.

"Ha! My wings are cooler!"

"Yay! Another birdie! Na no da!"Pudding said, jumping up and down on the arch of his back.

"Hey man." Kishu said, shooing the girls off him.

"Hey." Pai said coldly.

"Hey, how was that? Being dog piled by a bunch of girls?"

"Painful." Jason said, putting his and on the small of his back and pushing it forward, causing it to make a few loud cracks."Ya hear that? My back isn't suppose to make those noises!"

"Gomen-sai." they all said.

"Ow, where to now? And is there someone I can see for this pendent? It _pink _and gold, I'm not a chick."

"Come on, let's go back to Café Mew Mew."

"Oh yes, because that sounds _real_ manly." he sarcastically said.

A few short minutes everyone was in the basement of Café Mew Mew in their human forms, Jason was a little behind because he had to find his bike and fly it to the café.

"Um, okay. Wasn't expecting a dude to be a mew mew." Ryou said.

"And I wasn't expecting to find a dude hiding in the basement of a pink castle!"

All the girls started giggling but Ryou cut them off. "Whatever! Here's a boy pendent, hope it fits your animal, America." Ryou said, throwing Jason a brown and silver pendent. The hearts were brown and the rest was siliver.

"Yes because everyone wants to see an eagle running around with a heart wrist band."

"An American boy with the DNA of a bald eagle, ironic don't you think." Keiichiro pointed out.

"Not really, now you have more mews to find tomorrow! Kishu show him where the uniforms are and get to work everyone!" Ryou snapped.

Jason gulped,"Work?"

"You won't have to do anything, just make Ichigo do it." Mint said.

"Yes! Because Ichigo really likes that!" Ichigo sarcastically yelled.

"Then it's settled na no da! Make Ichigo Onee-sama do everything!"

"Whaa! Noooo!"

Kishu took Jasonupstairs and threw a ball of clothes at him."Changing room here, have fun."

"Okay..." Right after Jason took off his shirt Masha popped out of nowhere.

"NEW MEW! NEW MEW!"

"Ah! What the hell are you!" he said, swatting at him.

Kishu opened the door and walked in,"Dude, quit playing with the robot and get dressed, we have customers!"

"Of course, they have their own frickin' robot! Why wouldn't they!" Jason quickly got dressed and came out to a line of girls awing at him."I look good?"

"Yes!" Zari yelled, startling a few customers.

The day flew by and Jason was happy about that. "Aw man, first thing when I get home is I'm going to play my X-Box 360! Seeya girls and guys tomorrow!" Then Jason took off on his biked towards his house. When he got home Jason did what he said he would, he play his X-Box 360, all night long.

* * *

the Accru pressure thing is real, rub your wrist with two fingers and your headache may go away. Depends who ya are.

Next character is Melody Moon - Spyre - Melody.K's character.

okay the only computer talk I know is noob and pwned. (Only because they've been used on me.)

Zakuro was OOC

I don't think Jason turned out right, I think I screwed up his personality.

I forgot his battle cry

I didn't know what his mom's name was, so I didn't put it in.

Yes, Lisette is my mom, I couldn't think of anyone better for the job but her. Haha.

This would've been up yesterday, but I got distracted by Fullmetal Alchemist. (It was the one when they take the examine!)

2 am is my limit.

Yes, Nina is from Fullmetal Alchemist, I thought what happens to her is so sad, so I got rid of her dad and placed her with her mom in a different time period.


	4. What do you do with Grey snow?

Okay reason I'm updating like crazy is because I want to introduce all the new mews before progress reports come out, because when they do, I get grounded for having an F on an assignment.

As you can see, during the weekend I popped out four chapters, second day of the school week and I got one out, this one.

And during school days I get stressed and freak out and have no time to do anything! The joys of middle school and all it's violence. Seriously! Some kid kicked another kid's head in! Then a girl beat up another girl. It pays to be the scary freak no one wants to be around at my school.

Forgot to mention:**Ryou is off limits **for couples to, he has someone. You know who you are.

Just so ya know, I mistake ditzy for clumsy, or is that what is means? Haha, just bare with me. (That's probably the wrong homophone.)

VERB TENSES ARE EVIL!

Here we go!

* * *

Chapter 4: There's melody in the snow.

"Uh! I'm so tired!" Zari said leaning on a counter in the kitchen, resting her head on her fist.

"Boo hoo. Get back to work." Pai emotionlessly said.

"What are you doing in here?" she said, straightening up.

"Taking a break."

"What! Then why can't I?"

"Because they'll notice if one of the new mews aren't working."

"Your mean!" Zari said as she went to punch him. Pai teleported away before she could hit him.

"Um, are they suppose to do that?" Zari asked herself.

" Red we need back up! Pudding crashed into the wall!" Jason yelled.

"No not again!" Zari ran over to the crash site. Pudding was hanging from a ceiling fan by the bow of her dress, her big ball had holes in it, food was splattered on the walls, plates were shattered everywhere, and customers were freaking out. So Ryou gave them their money back and asked them to leave.

"Yoda! what happened!" Jason asked. (I couldn't resist.)

"My name is Pudding! And Pudding saw someone outside! One of our friends, but different! He's in an opened vest and black shorts, and he's HUGE! And there might be another one in the-"

"Come on! What are we waiting for?" Ichigo interupted, pulling Kishu out the door. All the mews and aliens ran out except Pudding and Taruto. Taruto floated up to Pudding and slipped her off the ceiling fan then teleported them to the action.

Taruto got there before everyone else and waited for them to catch up.

"Couldn't wait to get here before everyone else?" Jason said.

"I thought you were faster than turtles."

Jason glared at Taruto who was now setting Pudding down.

"Are we interrupting something?" Zari asked.

"NO!" Taruto yelled as his face flushed red.

"Pudding, where did you see the Kemon?"

"There!" she said pointing up in the sky to a big guy with fuzzy knuckles.

"Oh great! We're fighting the Terminator!" Jason yelled.

The big guy with black hair and green eyes landed to the ground making a huge dent in the concrete.

"I'm the wonderful, most perfect, and strongest Kemon you will ever see! I am Grainiun! " he yelled, flexing his huge muscle causing his opened vest to strain.

"Whatever you say Armstrong wanna-be.." Makai said, landing next to him, followed by his little brother Kaseki.

"Your just jealous. I mean look at these guns!" he said, flexing again.

Two more people the Mews never seen before landed next to Makai.

Makai rolled his eyes,"God you are such a freak. Why did I even bring you?"

"Because of my perfect body!"

"Whatever. Mews, the short guy with the brown hair and seriously needs a haircut is Nukai and the girl next to him with the sand for hair is Takina." Makai explained, pointing at the boy, then the girl.

(Awkward description time!) Nukai had dark brown messy hair, dark brown eyes, lightly tanned skin, and little brown monkey ears on the side of his head and a tail that curled behind him. Takina had waist length sand colored hair, brown eyes, pale skin, fangs slightly poking out of her mouth, and a pair of mountain lion ears upon her head and a tail to match behind her.

Grainiun flexed again,"Look at these puppies! They're huge!"

"Just attack the girls and guys. Get the white fox, she's evil!" Makai said, glaring at Kurimu.

"You're just a wimp when it comes to cold!" Jason yelled in Kurimu's defense.

"Um! Hello? Did we forget why we're here? To gaze upon my wonderful muscles!"

"Okay I seriously want to punch this guy in the face." Kishu said with his hand in a fist.

"I'm with ya there dude." Jason said cracking his knuckles.

"Okay talky time is over! Time for you to witness my muscles' power!"

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Ichigo said holding her stomach.

"Aw you cuties are just jealous because your boyfriends are wimps."

Ichigo was laughing and fanning Kishu with her hand trying to calm him down. Pai didn't acknowledge it and Taruto was having a tantrum.

"Well let's get this show on the road!" Jason said.

MEW MEW ZEPHYR

MEW MEW KITSUNE

MEW MEW KURIMU

MEW MEW PUDDING

MEW MEW MINT

MEW MEW LETTUCE

MEW MEW ZAKURO

MEW MEW STRAWBERRY

METAMORPHOSIS!

A bright light blinded anyone within a 1-mile radius and all the Mews stood transformed.

"I'll handle the guys, you can fight the ladies." Grainiun said smirking and cracking his knuckles. "Fine with me. Nukai, Takina, you get the girls, I got dibs on Pinkie this time." Makai said.

"Fine, whatever." said Takina.

"Where's Koran?" Zari asked.

"He's still unconscious so Aiyoku is taking care of him. It was one hell of hit." Makai said with an emotionless face. Zari just looked at the ground remembering how he got hurt.

"Ichigo Onee-sama! I have to tell you something!"

"Not now Pudding, later." Ichigo said.

"But it's important."

"Please tell me later Pudding."

"But-"

"Later."

"Fine." Pudding said with defeat.

"Okay, let's go Terminator." Jason said, calling his weapon.

"Fine with me birdie!" Grainiun yelled.

MOUNTAIN MASHERS!

A pair of electrically charged black brass knuckles appeared on his fist.

"Oh sh-" Jason said, but then ducked down to dodge getting his face broken.

"Um alien dudes, I need some back up." Jason said, walking backwards and dodging hits.

"With pleasure!" Kishu said summoning his Dragons Swords.

Jason and Kishu were tag teaming against Grainiun dodging his unnatural muscles.

"DUDE! Lay off the steroids!" Jason shouted, grabbing Kishu's wrist and swinging his feet into Grainiun's face.

Grainiun's nose went 'crack' and it was pointing to one side, he put his hand to his nose and stared at the blood on his hand. "Take this!" Grainiun said.

KEMON MOUNTAIN LEVELER

He hit his knuckles together and a wave of electricity shot towards Kishu and Jason.

RIBBON SNOWSTORM REPEL!

A dark grey light came out of nowhere and pushed the electricity back towards Grainiun and threw him back.

Jason and Kishu looked towards the source of the light and saw a girl with blonde hair and green eyes in a silver dress that reminded Jason of Mint's and she was holding cyan wand with a white ball on the top.

"Um, hi?" Jason said as he gave a little wave.

"Hi! I'm Melody!"

"Hi Melody. One second. ICHIGO! HELP!" Jason yelled. Ichigo spun in the air, kicked Makai in the face, pranced over and saw the girl with white cat ears with gray spots on them and a tail to match.

"Hi I'm Mew Ichigo, the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew."

"I know, I think I'm one too." Melody said, turning so Ichigo could see her dark grey knee high boots, silver dress, dark grey arm bands, a dark grey garter, and the mew pendent hanging from a dark grey choker.

"You are!" Ichigo shouted, then hugged the living daylights out of the new mew, Ichigo let go once Melody's face turned purple.

"Okay, let's take care of this monkey!" Melody yelled, getting into a battle position.

RIBBON SNOWSTORM REPEL!

RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!

WINDER CUTTER!

And Kishu just made an energy beam with his swords. (I forgot what it was called!)

They all attacked at once and hit Grainiun right in his monstrous gut and he fell over.

"I'm not done with you Pinkie!" Makai said, ramming into Ichigo who blocked him with her arms and the two flew backwards.

"Take that!" They heard Pudding yell and saw her fighting Nukai.

"Monkey versus monkey! Dun Dun Dun Duuun!" Nukai joked, flipping around and dodging Pudding.

"Is this what it's like fighting Pudding na no da?" Pudding asked Taruto, countering Nukai's every move.

"Yep." Taruto said, using his click-clack toy on Kaseki but was interrupted by a swing of his tail.

"I'm going to make you extinct!" Taruto yelled trying to kick him in the face.

"Haha, like I haven't heard that one before!" Kaseki sarcastically said.

"Move it Kaseki!" Takina said, pushing the raptor boy out of the way and trying to punch the two foxes. She stopped moving and yelled:

ARROWS!

A wooden bow and a set of arrows with yellow tips appeared in her hands.

KEMON TAKINA STRIKE!

Takina jumped up in the air and fired a series of arrows at the two fox girls who were weaving in and out of each other. As her arrows came in contact with the surface of something, they would explode.

"Red, we have to do something!" Kurimu yelled to Zari, jumping out of the way off an explosion.

"I'm thinking Art!" Zari yelled, searching her head for the answer to the problem.

"I got it!" she yelled.

She abruptly took Kurimu's wrist and swung her up in the air while Takina was jumping towards them. Takina stopped and started firing shots up at Kurimu who kept going up while dodging the arrows. While Takina was distracted Zari called for her weapon and took a deep breathe.

RIBBON FOX CLAW ORANGE BELL BITE!

Her bright orange light rushed towards Takina and hit her directly and bashed her through a tree and snapped it in half.

Kurimu came down and gracefully landed on her feet beside Zari," YOU THREW ME IN THE AIR!" she yelled as her ears leaned back.

"Well it worked, look." Zari said, pointing at the unconscious mountain lion Kemon. "Still. You threw me... in... the... air!" Kurimu said in disbelief. "Get over it. Let's go help someone." Zari said going to aid Pudding.

"Right." Kurimu said, then taking off towards Ichigo and Makai

"You're pretty good Pinkie." Makai said, slashing his sword down at her. Ichigo quickly jumped over him, landed behind him, and kicked him in the back.

"Thanks, you too."

"Hey Emo!" Kurimu yelled.

"I"m not emo!" Makai said, turning toward her.

RIBBON KURIMU BLIZZARD!

KEMON MAKAI SHARDS!

The two attacks collided with each other and a big explosion threw all the Mews and Kemons backwards.

"Interesting." Zari and Makai said at the same time as they got up.

"NYA!" Ichigo yelled, as she was dangling from her tail that was wedged between two small branches of a tree. "Let me help with that!" Grainiun said.

He then ripped the tree from it's roots and swung it at the mews. "Someone get me down!" Ichigo said, getting wrenched around every time the tree changed directions. "I gotcha!" Jason said, standing in front of the tree coming at him. He got hit and flew backwards into Zakuro. "Don't gotcha." he said, standing up and using Zakuro as a crutch.

"Help!"

"I'll get you Onee-sama Na no da!" Pudding said, jumping into the tree. "Hiya!" she yelled as she kicked one of the branches holding Ichigo's tail. Ichigo went flying out of the tree and landed on Mint, Lettuce, Pai, Kishu, Zakuro, and Jason who were all standing together.

"Thank you Pudding!" Ichigo said, helping the others up.

"No problem na no da!" Pudding said, then flipped out of the tree and landed in Kaseki's arms as he was shrugging.

"Dino Na no da!" Pudding yelled, then hugged him.

"Did you just call me Dino?" he asked.

Pudding smiled and nodded,"Because you have a dinosaur tail and fangs Na no da!" she yelled.

"Whatever." Kaseki said, then walked over to Taruto. "I think this is yours." Kaseki said, dropping Pudding into Taruto's arms, then kicked behind Taruto'sknee and ran away laughing because Taruto fell to the ground.

"I think we are defeated." Nukai said, helping his sister up.

"They haven't met our other friend!" Makai exclaimed.

"Mr. Bicep? Because I already introduced the–"

"No not Mr. Bicep! I guess they can find out on their own. Bye Frisky Puppy, bye Pinkie, bye Hyper-active Monkey, bye Evil White Fox, bye Birdies, bye Evil Red Fox, bye-" Makai said.

"LET'S GO!" Kaseki interrupted.

"Bye Mews!" Makai said waving, then a black vortex appeared and sucked them in.

"They are such a childish bunch." Pai said.

"WHEN IS DINO COMING BACK?! I WANT TO GIVE HIM A HUG! NA NO DA!" Pudding shouted.

"Soon, very soon." Jason said with an evil grin.

"The big guy was scary! I felt so fragile fighting with him, like he could crush me with his thumb if he wanted to." Melody said.

"Terminator? I thought I was going to be sick from all his talk!" Jason yelled.

"Wait. WE HAVE A NEW MEW!" Ichigo pointed out.

"We do!" Everyone yelled, just noticing.

In a millisecond Melody was surrounded by all the mews and was being introduced.

"I'm Pudding Na no da!"

"I'm Kurimu."

"I'm Zari!"

After the third introduction all the voices began to squish together to the point she couldn't hear anymore. "Quit spinning me!" Melody yelled.

"Mews! Back off the new mew! It's not good if she faints before she starts working."

All the mews back up out of Melody's personal bubble and everything stopped spinning.

"You're fighting style seems familiar, where have I seen it before?" Lettuce asked.

"I'm a Warriors freak."

"That's where! I thought it looked familiar!" Lettuce exclaimed.

"What was your favorite part?"

Lettuce and Melody got into a big conversation about their favorite parts, moments, and characters. They went back to the café and got Melody situated with her uniform.

"Cute!" she said, looking at her shoes and putting her head band in her waist length strawberry-red hair. Melody's outfit just like everyone else's but in a dark grey.

"Get to work." Ryou said, glaring into Melody's blue eyes.

"Evil! That's what I get for trusting the brunette! Ichigo told me you two were in cahoots!" Melody shouted.

"Five bucks an hour."

"Hi I'm Melody and Welcome to Café Mew Mew." She said to three teenagers that walked in.

Ichigo overheard their little conversation and almost had a heart attack at the last part," Five?! It use to be ten dollar an hour!"

"More Mews mean more servers which means more money to be paid. I may be rich, but not enough to pay a bunch of super teenagers ten dollars for three hours for a week."

"Whatever!" Ichigo said and stormed off to serve people.

When the day was finally over and the last two customers left and all the mews sat down in the café chairs.

"Any one else getting tired of being a mew?" Zari asked.

"Here!" everyone but Pudding said.

"You guys aren't even mews." Melody said towards the aliens.

"No but we still fight and work here, so we are sorta on the mew team. We just don't have to transform to tap into our powers." Pai explained.

"I was wondering about that, you guys are too strong and fast to be human." Jason said.

"And can disappear!" Zari added.

A second later the aliens' human features faded and their alien ears came back.

"This is what we are. Aliens. A year ago we were trying to kill everyone on this planet to move everyone from our dying planet here because we were here first but it was inhabitable do we moved. When we got here we had to fight the mews and in the end they gave us the Mew Aqua and we went home and healed our planet, but we were given permission to come back. So we did." Pai explained in a 'whatever' tone.

All the new Mews sat, bug-eyed and mouths gaping opened. Kurimu broke the silence,"What's Mew Aqua." she whispered silently that no one with normal hearing would hear. Good thing the mews aren't normal.

"It's a ball of pure energy." Pai said.

"Like the force?" Jason asked.

"Yes." Zakuro said.

"It can heal anything. Big or small." Ichigo added.

"Wow." Kurimu and Zari said in unison.

"The Kemons are here for something else though, I think it's just for power." Kishu said.

"That reminds Pudding! Ichigo Onee-sama!"

"What?"

"Remember when Pudding was trying to tell you something but kept telling Pudding to tell you later?"

"Yeah, what was it?"

"Pudding didn't see the Kemon that made her crash!"

"What!" everyone yelled, getting up, except Pudding of course.

Then out of nowhere it was pitch black even though the cafe ran on it's own generator and it was bright outside from the full moon.

* * *

Hehe! sakuuya knows who this is. MUWHAHAHAHA! I think what I did is called a cliff hanger, I'm not sure. NO ONE TEACHES ME ANYTHING! I'm serious, I learned to write better from reading Fanfictionsand reviews then from what my teaches try to teach. I think I would be better off going to a catholic school where teachers can hit people to make them shut up!

**sakuuya**: For your Kemon in the next chapter it will take a bit, I have to widen my vocabulary for him. Haha.

**Melody:**I don't know how to talk in text, I don't use my phone anymore. ( I only know lol, omg, wth, wtf, and brb.)

Yes, Red and Art. **Red**-Tailed Fox and **Ar**c**t**icFox, When I say Arctic I don't pronounce the first C, so it's Artic. So her nickname shall be Art.

**I hope no one minds sharing an introduction chapter with me.**

I hope I did the descriptions better this time, I have a feeling not though because I gave up halfway through.

**I know nothing about the** **Warriors series**, I don't have the attention span to read like, 20 books!

The real chapter was 8 pages, sorry. Couldn't think of anything to get to 10.

Nukai is off limits for couples. (For now, I still have to ask, (if I can remember what it was.)!)

Makai is off limits for couples.

Koran is off limits for couples.

Anyone want Takina? 16

Anyone want Kaseki? 12

By 'want' I mean for couples.

Okay, I tweaked Melody's weapon a little, but I had to. If you don't like it, I'll change it back to Ribbon Blizzard Repel if you want. THEY ALL REPEAT!

Thank you Zephyr! I hope I can keep up your Oc.'s personality, same with Kurimu.(but I messed up when I made her insult Makai.)

-Sighs- There will be a lot of arctic animals. Just remember, I can't control what mews I get in, I'm just to soft to reject them. I had to reject some and I feel really bad about it. The final number of mews is 13, old and new. No more than that. I think, I don't know, I can't count.

I noticed I use 'I hope' a lot.


	5. Happy Halloween!

I do no own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Happy Late Halloween!

AWKWARD DESCRIPTIONS ARE EVIL!

Chapter 6: Alone in the dark.

* * *

All the girls screamed as the boys fumbled around trying to find a light source. Pai was the first one to find a light switch and kept flipping it up and down.

"I think the power is out." he said.

"If it was out it wouldn't be this dark and we would be able to see the light of the full moon." Zari said.

Ryou stumbled up from the basement and walked until he ran into someone and would have landed on them if he hadn't put his hands out on the ground.

"Ouch. Who did I run into?" Ryou said, standing back up and finding the hand of his victim.

"Me." Kurimu said, being pulled back on her feet.

"Sorry, Does anyone have an idea what happened?" Ryou asked.

"No, Pudding was telling us that she didn't see the Kemon that made her crash and then everything went pitch black." Zari explained.

"Pudding, what did this Kemon look like?" Ryou asked.

"Well he looked like one of those gay fruity vampires you see on t.v na no da!"

"Vampire?" Melody asked.

"Don't interrupt! Pudding is not done!"

"I'm sorry, continue."

"He had long brownish grey hair in a low ponytail and his skin had a greyish tint to it from what I saw. He was wearing a black velvet coat, black pants, a blood red puffy handkerchief thingy,-

"A cravat?" Zari interrupted.

"I don't know, let Pudding finish!"

"Sorry."

"and he had a cape. He was kind of big and muscle-y and I saw bat wings under his cape na no da!"

"Where did you see him?!" Pai asked.

"He was in the crowd of trees! Moving around the shadows and he scared Pudding then she crashed Na no da!"

"Cre- AH WHAT JUST TOUCHED MY LEG?" Ichigo yelled.

"Sorry." Kishu said chuckling.

Everyone heard a loud smack and Kishu crying out in pain.

"No need to hit him so hard Ichigo." Melody said.

"I didn't touch him!"

"Ichigo doesn't punch, she slaps. I was just punched."

"Ryou? Did you punch Kishu?"

"No, I'm over here." Ichigo heard Ryou from across the room.

"I have an idea." Ichigo said, the grabbed Kishu by the shoulders and kissed him and changed into a cat. The Mew team soon heard Ichigo hissing.

"What is it Koneko-chan?!"

Ichigo jumped up and kissed Kishu again and changed back.

"The other Kemon is here!" she yelled and with that everyone heard punches being thrown and people landing on the ground.

"I can't see! How am I suppose to fight blind!" Kurimu yelled, then got kicked in the back and fell down on a table and broke it.

Within a few minutes all the mews were defeated and were laying on the ground, groaning in pain. The darkness vanished as someone opened the door to the café and ran out laughing.

"What was that?" Taruto asked, bending his back forward causing it to crack.

"I'm not sure, but I think it would be wise to stay here until we find out." Ryou said wiping blood off his mouth.

"That's probably best." Zari said sharing Zakuro's compact mirror and looking at the huge bruise on her cheek.

"SLEEP OVER NA NO DA!" Pudding yelled, throwing her clothes off and revealing a yellow tank top and pants.

"You wear your pajamas?" Jason asked.

"Don't question the ways of Pudding." Taruto said with his eyes closed as if he were remembering something.

"If you have to call your parents come with me." Ryou said, leaving the main room. Kurimu, Jason, Zari, Melody, Ichigo, Lettuce, and Mint followed. He showed them the phone and went to get blankets and pillows.

"Don't you have to call you're siblings and tell them where you are Pudding?" Zakuro asked.

"No, Sensei is taking care of them for me!"

Zakuro nodded and went to help Ryou get blankets and pillows for everyone.

Everyone settled down and were laying in their spots on the floor, chattering.

"Who was that?" Kurimu asked.

"Well we know it's an Kemon so next time we see Makai and his bunch we'll see if he's there with them." Pai said.

"Okay, but what do we do right now? What if he comes back Na no da!"

"Me or Ichigo will be taking turns as cats."

"But can't you only be Alto for ten minutes?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, so I guess you'll be staying up most of the night." Ryou said without interest in his voice.

"What! Ryou that's not fair!"

"Can anyone else turn into an animal and see in the dark."

There was silence.

"You're guard cat."

Ichigo crossed her arms and pouted.

With that everyone squirmed into their spots with a couple of flashlights.

"Scary stories! Scary stories!" Masha and Izzy shouted.

"Alright! Here's one I heard a few times from my friends in Brooklyn." Jason said, cracking his knuckles and putting a flashlight under his face.

"This boy's parents were going out for their anniversary dinner and told their son that he had to watch his little sister while they were gone because they would be gone all night. The boy said okay and the parents left, a few hours later his best friend calls and tells him that the hottest girl in school is throwing a party and wants him to come. The boy says alright but needs to find someone to watch his sister. So he's flipping through the phone book and finds a baby-sitter and calls her up and she says okay. The babysitter arrives and the boy goes to party. Like twenty minutes after he got to the party he gets a call from the babysitter. He answers his phone and the babysitter is on the other line. "How's everything going?" Jason asked in other boy's voice. "Fine, but can I cover up the clown with a bloody knife statue, it's scaring the kid." Jason said, imitating a girl. "Dude get out of my house! We don't own a clown statue!" But it was too late, the next morning they found the bodies of the little girl and the babysitter with their throats slashed opened.

Jason's story had everyone shaking but Zakuro and Pai.

"Here's one I heard while in Nevada, it's about a lake called Pyramid Lake."

"They say they could hear a mother's cry coming from Pyramid Lake because her baby was sleeping on the shore and a mysterious wave came and swept him into the lake and he drowned. So to ease her pain every year they would sacrifice a baby by throwing them into the lake. And every baby they threw in sunk to the bottom and people say their spirits would still swim around in the Lake. So to get revenge on the people who killed them they would go to people in the water and play with them until the drop-off, then they would pull then down and drown them. Even today they think the babies bodies are in the lake."

Zakuro's story made Ichigo's cat ears and tail pop out and this time Pai was even a bit scared.

"Good one Zakuro, creepy. Thinking about little babies playing in the water and pulling you down is disturbing." Jason said.

"Yeah, I was too scared to go in the water." Zakuro admitted.

"I HATE GHOST!!!!" she yelled, turning pale and shaking.

"Okay enough stories, it's bedtime everyone." Ryou said.

Everyone snuggled down into their blankets and drifted off into dreamland. Throughout the night Ryou and Ichigo kept switching positions until the crack of dawn when Ichigo gave up and fell asleep. Everyone woke up at six-thirty in the morning feeling groggy from sleeping on the hard floor of the café.

"Ouch. My back hurts." Kishu said.

"Don't we have school today?" Pai pointed out.

"Oh, I guess the one thing I over looked." Ryou said.

"Ah!!" Ichigo shot up and straightened out her school uniform and pulled Kishu up and made him teleport them to school. A few seconds later Kishu came back grinning and pulled Kurimu up and teleported her to school. Many followed Ichigo example and straightened out their uniform and hair.

"Anyone goes to our school?" Pai asked.

"I do." Melody said.

Pai grabbed Melody's wrist and hugged Lettuce and teleported them to school.

"Anyone for our school?" Taruto asked.

"My school is near yours I think." Zari said.

"Mine too." Jason said.

Taruto held Pudding's hand who held Zari's who held Jason's and teleported them to school. Zari ran from Taruto and Pudding's school to her's while Jason went in the opposite direction to another school.

Zari arrived at her school and entered her classroom and saw that the seats were arranged a different way than from yesterday.

"Take a seat anywhere, you'll be moving shortly." the teacher said.

Zari sat down at a seat in the front and waited. The bell rang and the teacher pulled out a seating chart and she read off the students who sat in each row. The only people who were left were Zari, a girl with hot pink hair in high ponytails, and some jock who Zari forgot his name and there was only one single seat left.

"Zari you sit here, Kea you sit there." the teacher said pointing to the table with two seats.

"Joniko, you sit there." she said pointing to the last single seat.

Everyone took their seats and introduced themselves.

"Hi I'm Zari. Are you new here?"

"No. No one notices me is all."

"Why?"

"I"m bad luck."

Zari's mind was puzzled by the thought of someone being bad luck.

"Well you'll just have to deal with me so I can test it." Zari said smiling.

Kea's lips curled up a forming a small grin. Then the teacher call for order in her classroom and went on teaching.

The day went on and Zari had to keep changing seats and found out that Kea was in most of her classes. At the end of the day Kea and Zari met up and walked together. As they were walking Zari noticed a pink heart with bat wings on Kea's wrist, it looked a lot like the mark on her neck.

"What's that?" Zari asked, pointing to the pink mark.

"I'm not sure, I got it a few weeks ago and it's won't come off."

Zari knew what it was and the two kept on walking. Zari was tripping a lot more than usual and almost got ran over by a car. Zari fell down a couple of cement stairs and landed on her butt.

"Oh I'm so sorry! This is why people don't go near me, I'm bad luck."

"No no it's alright, I'm just clumsy." Zari said.

Kea didn't looked convinced and was going to say something but was interrupted by someone else.

"Hey you! You guys go to the other school don't ya?" a huge guy asked who had three smaller guys behind him.

"Yeah, what of it?!" Kea yelled getting right up in his face.

"There's fee for retards from that school to cross through our grounds."

"A fee?" Zari asked getting up.

"Yeah, 2000 yen, but in your case I'll make it a kiss from you." he said puckering his lips at Kea.

Kea reacted by punching the guy in the nose and breaking it, along with two of her fingers.

"You broke my nose bitch!"

"What? Are you gonna cry about it dumb ass?" Kea said ignoring the pain in her hand.

"I'll make you cry!"

"Oh I'm so scared." Kea said mockingly.

"You should be!"

"Here let me check." Kea said putting her broken index finger on her temple,"Nope not afraid."

"Um Kea maybe we should go." Zari said, fearing for her new friend's welfare.

"Alright." Kea said tilting her head to the side, dodging a punch.

"I'm not through with you! 2000 yen!"

"Sorry but I don't pay dumb assess." Kea said walking away with Zari.

The boy charged at Kea but she side stepped and he ran into a streetlight.

"Smooth." Kea said walking pass him. Zari was having a hard time containing her laughter but knew if she didn't they would be in bigger trouble. The big guy's group came and helped up their friend and walked away.

"Why did you do that! That guy could have squished you!" Zari yelled.

"I'm not easily scared. Besides I'm sure he wouldn't have."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I don't know. Here's a warning though, I'm very aggressive." Kea said shrugging her shoulders.

"You're crazy, you want to spend the night with me and a few of my friends?"

"Where?"

"Café Mew Mew."

"Um, sure. I'll have to tell my brother though and pick up a few things."

"Alright, we can go now."

"Okay."

Kea and Zari headed for a different direction towards Kea's house. They walked for about twenty minutes and stopped at a small house. Kea walked up to the door opened it and walked in.

"HONEY I'M HOME!"

"Oh joy, smart ass is home!"

"That's no way to talk to you're loving sister when she has a friend present."

"Oh! I"m sorry. Excuse my language."

"We talk like truckers, so excuse me if something slips out. This is my brother Okashii"

"It's alright and hi." Zari said.

"Cool, let's go to get my stuff."

"Where are you going?"

"To the moon! Be back tomorrow."

"Alright, just write down the moon's phone number in case I have to call you."

"Zari?"

"Okay." Zari jotted down the cafe's number on a piece of paper and handed it to Okashii.

"Let's go!" Kea said, grabbing Zari by the wrist and dragged her down a hallway. Kea opened a red door to reveal a small bedroom with a computer shoved in the corner, a t.v on a dresser, a bed on a pair of two foot dressers, and a brownish-gray fruit bat flying around.

"Puchi!" Kea yelled at the bat. Puchi flew down and landed on Kea's awaiting finger.

"Zari this is my friend Puchi."

"Hi Puchi." Zari said nervously.

"Kay, Puchi. I"m going away for a day so you behave for Okashii."

The bat nodded his little head as if he could understand her.

"Okay, go play." Kea said then gave him a kiss on the head and the bat flew off her finger and circled the room.

"He's so cute." Zari said.

"Yeah, right now. Well let's get packing!" Kea picked up a gray backpack and threw a gray sleeping bag into it, some clothes, shoes, hair products, bathroom essentials, and an I-pod.

The girls left the room and headed for the door.

"Bye Okashii! Seeya next year!"

"Bye squirt!"

Kea and Zari left the small house and walked in the direction of the Café Mew Mew. They arrived at the pink castle and heard dishes breaking and wood crashing against the walls.

"I'll be right back!" Zari said and ran off towards the café. She opened the doors and all them mews transformed fighting seven Kemons.

"Hey your fox is here Koran!" Makai yelled.

Koran's facial expression looked ashamed," Yeah." then Koran disappeared into a black vortex.

MEW MEW KITSUNE METAMORPHOSIS!

Zari stood transformed and started helping Zakuro and Jason fight Grainiun.

The fight died down and everyone was tired and the aliens were putting the café back together. "Hey foxy, did you hear? Our friend kick your butt!" Makai said.

"I figured that much. Get out of here!"

"Feisty. Bye-bye mews!" Makai said then got sucked into a black vortex.

Zari ran through the broken doors and saw Kea up in a tree.

"Sorry, my co-worker was having a tantrum." Zari called up to her.

"Okay." she said jumping down.

"Why were you up there?"

"Felt like it."

Zari and Kea went inside the café and saw half of it in ruins. Kea looked at Zari as in 'a-tantrum- my- butt!'

"She has big tantrums." Zari said, detecting her suspicion.

"Everyone, this is my mew friend Kea."

Everyone in the room caught the hint, even Kea.

"Mew?"

"I said new."

"Oh."

"Would you like anything to eat? It's on the house." Keiichiro said.

"No thanks. Um, do you guys need a hand?" Kea said noticing how busy the place was since customers were coming in and were being seated on the good half of the café.

"Thank you! We would be so grateful if you could give us a hand." Keiichiro said.

"Okay, I'll go serve people then." Kea said then picked up a platter and set it down at a table in the corner that wasn't broken.

"Why isn't the new mew in uniform?" Ryou asked Keiichiro.

"She doesn't know she's a mew."

"Then why is she working?"

"She wanted to help."

"Whatever."

It was nightfall and everyone brought over night supplies. Kea's hot pink hair was down and messy from the ponytails and she was snuggled into her sleeping bag.

"So have you met everyone?" Ichigo asked.

"No, it was pretty hectic today."

"This is Ryou, Kurimu, I'm Ichigo, Kishu, Pai, Lettuce, Taruto, Pudding, Melody, Jason, Zakuro, and Zari."

"Got it."

"Hi everyone I brou-" Zakuro said coming in with a tray of cakes but then slipped.

"Zakuro are you okay?!" Mint said getting up to help her idol.

"Yes, I'm alright." she said getting up and sitting down in her spot.

"Oh that was my fault!" Kea said.

"No it wasn't" Zari reassured her. Everyone gave Zari and Kea a strange look.

"Why would it be her fault?" Zakuro asked getting cheesecake out of her hair.

"She thinks she's bad luck, but I think otherwise because she saved us from these creeps from Jason's school."

"Big guy? no brains? Three other guys behind him?" Jason asked.

"Yeah."

"Conta, and his group. He's not very bright, so it's easy to escape him."

"She punched him in the face."

"What! That guy is made of steel!"

"Yeah, broke two of my fingers." Kea said showing them two bandaged fingers. "But broke his nose in the process." she proudly added.

"Then he ran into a pole." Zari said.

Everyone began laughing but then stopped when the whole place went dark.

"Oh no, not again." Zari whispered.

"What?" Kea asked.

"I expected her to freak out more." Ryou said.

"Why?"

"Because of the sudden darkness."

"What are you talking about? There's still light in here."

"What? Ryou what's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"Turn into a cat and tell me."

Kea saw Ichigo go up to Kishu and kiss him then turn into a cat.

"Whoa! You people are freaking me out!"

"This coming from the girl who can see in the dark." Jason said.

"It's not dark!"

They all heard Ichigo fiercely hissing and turned towards where they heard the sound.

"He's here!" Lettuce yelled.

"Who her-"

"What?"

"Do you guys have another co-worker who looks like a 19th century vampire?"

"No! That's him!"

"Well he's behind Zakuro!"

Zakuro turned and punched at the air behind her and hit someone in the legs.

"Ow! Puerile wolf." a boy's voice said. The darkness around the mews disappeared and sucked back into the Kemon's body.

"I'm Mugoi Satsubatsu. You must be the Mews I've been informed about, not as hale as I predicted."

"Pai Onii-san? Can you translate na no da?"

"He said his name is Mugoi and he called us weak."

"Weak! We'll show you weak!" Ichigo yelled.

MEW MEW ZEPHYR

MEW MEW KURIMU

MEW MEW PUDDING

MEW MEW MINT

MEW MEW LETTUCE

MEW MEW ZAKURO

MEW MEW KITSUNE

MEW MEW STRAWBERRY

METAMORPHOSIS!

Kea used her arms to block the blinding lights and when it ended she saw a line of Mew Mews.

"Ah, I see. You have to alter your physical being to access your abilities."

Pudding looked back at Pai.

"We have to change to fight." he explained.

"Oh, I knew that na no da!"

"What's going on?!" Kea asked.

"You're a mew and you have to transform to help defeat him." Ryou said.

"Um, okay. I"m just gonna go now." she said getting up and heading towards the door.

"Running away so soon insignificant mew?" Mugoi said.

"I don't know what you said but I think it's an insult."

"Oh really? What gives you such an idea?" he said.

"Okay, how do I kick this guy's butt?!" she said getting annoyed.

Masha flew down and opened his mouth a dropped a mew pendent in her hands.

"Wicked." she said turning the gold orb.

MEW MEW JINX! METAMORPHOSIS!

A gray light engulfed Kea and she stood with silver straight hair, red eyes, and little gray bat wings.

"Why does she have jeans with her outfit?" Ichigo asked referring to Kea's gray skin-tight jeans under her off shoulder lavender dress.

"I'm not sure, why is there a boy mew?" Ryou said.

"Touche." Jason said.

"Enough conservation." Mugoi said.

KEMON MUGOI ALBEDO!

A black aura seeped out of Mugoi and spread out a twenty mile radius and all the mews went blind, except Kea.

"Kea you have to fight him alone! We can't see!" Zari yelled.

"Um okay."

JINX HEIKA!

Two sai swords with a red bats on the gray handles appeared in Kea's hands.

"Super wicked." she said admiring her weapons.

"Cease venerating yourself and affray!"

"What?"

"Quit drooling over yourself and fight." Pai explained.

"Well can't he just say that?"

RIBBON KEA JINX!

Gray balls of light shot out of the tip of her swords and absorbed themselves into surrounding objects then glowed hot pink for a moment then stopped.

"Is that all? You must be the frailest Mew here."

Seconds later the support beam that the gray ball sunk into fell over on Mugoi followed by ceiling fans and bits of the ceiling.

"Cool, told ya I'm bad luck."

"You got me." Zari said.

"Enough! No more foolish games!"

"Aw but I like games."

"Enough!" Mugoi shouted then flew towards Kea trying to punch her.

"Miss me miss me and I gotta kick you!" Kea taunted then kicked Mugoi in the face.

"Insolent child! I'm going to eradicate you!" he said picking up a piece of broken wood.

"I'm not a vampire, so that stake won't do much. So just pu-Ah!" Kea said then quickly ducked down out of the way of a speeding stake.

"That wasn't very friendly."

RIBBON KEA JINX!

She shot a gray ball of light at Mugoi and it absorbed into him and he glowed pink then faded back to his normal gray color.

"No!" Mugoi shouted then disappeared into a vortex, and with him his darkness.

"Take that you vamp!" Kea joked.

"Interesting, never heard of a power like that." Ryou said.

"I look like Puchi!" Kea giggled.

"You do! No wonder he looked like he could understand you, he can!" Zari said.

"Um, whose Puchi? Dare I ask." Jason said.

"My bat!"

"Of course, who else would he be!" Jason yelled.

"Well let's get to putting Humpty Dumpty café back together again." Kea said.

"Not before you change into your new Café Mew Mew uniform." Keiichiro said handing Kea and white box.

"Okay." she said then ran off to the changing rooms.

She stepped out and she had a hot pink maid outfit on, but she also had her black skinny jeans under it.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR UNIFORM!!" Ryou yelled, getting in Kea's face.

"GET OUT OF MY FACE!" she yelled. This surprised Ryou so he took a step back.

"LET ME DO WHAT I WANT THEN WE WON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!"

"Okay, calm down." Ryou said then quickly walked away from the insane mew.

Kishu witnessed Kea's bravery and untucked his shirt all the way.

"What are you doing?" Ryou asked.

"What I want." Kishu said smirking.

Ryou glared at Kishu and Kishu got scared and tucked his shirt in halfway again and left to help with repairs. Ryou smiled triumphantly and went back down into his basement.

The next day Kea woke up later then everyone else and they already teleported away so she took off running down the street to her school.

"I'm gonna b- Ow!" Kea said as she turned a corner and ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?" a brown haired girl said.

"I'm fine, I'm just unlucky."

"I"m Kanon."

"Kea."

* * *

Bad Tazzy Bad! I'm sorry sakuuya! Next chapter will be completely your character! She's really interesting and I wanted her in this chapter but I got carried away with the 'scary' stories and useless stuff. Definitely next chapter.

I SWEAR ON MY LIFE KANON WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. AND IT WILL BE AWESOME!

I hope Zephyr's rabies are gone now. Haha.

I found a way to make your mew to work **Mew Purin**, but I won't say in case you don't like it and guilt me into not doing it. Muwhaha!


	6. God that took forever!

Hello again! **I FINALLY FIGURED OUT MY WRITING STYLE**!!! I write my stories as if I were animating a series. I watch the episode in my head, then describe what's going on to you. I'm so glad I figured it out! Long story short, my stories are just mental movies in written form. So if I'm seeing episodes of anime in my head, does that mean I'm crazy? On with the story while the men in the clean white coats determine that.

I'm happy I scared some people with my stories, just some things I heard at school. The water babies scared the crap out of me because when my teacher told it I got a mental picture of cute little kids pulling you into the water and scratching up your legs and-- AHH! Scary!

18 pages on Word Perfect, longest chapter yet.

Onward!

Chapter seven: Confidence lies in mew.

* * *

The blue-eyed girl awkwardly picked up her backpack and some papers that scattered about.

"Let me help with that." Kea said.

"No I got it." Kanon whispered.

"Well I don't care! I bumped into you so I'm going to help you pick up!" Kea shouted. Kanon quietly accepted Kea's help because she was afraid if she didn't Kea might bite her head off. Kea picked up the last paper and handed it to the girl with a smile.

"See, much easier to agree with me then the alternative."

Kanon nodded her head and rushed away from the crazy pink-haired girl in the direction of Kea's school.

Kea laughed to herself,"That girl was like a brown-haired Lettuce! I wonder if she knew her." she said. She thought for a few minutes about the two's similarities then her mind drifted to other things.

"Wait! What was I doing before-OH CRAP!" Kea yelled then took off running towards her school. She got there and heard the bell ring and the automatic gate slid shut right before her eyes.

"Crap!" Kea said kicking the gate as hard as she could. "Crap!" she yelled holding her foot and jumping around.

"I'll have to take the shortcut." Kea sighed then threw her backpack over the fence. She turned around and walked a few yards away then turned around and ran towards the fence. She was only a foot away then she heard a girl shout," WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" and that threw Kea off and she ran right into the fence.

"Ow. I was trying to get over the gate." Kea said rubbing her nose.

"Oh! I"m sorry. I thought you were going to run into it."

"Ah it's alright. I have mad skillets so I can't r– Hey you're Kanon!"

"Oh, you remember. Um well I'm going to go now." Kanon said quietly and turned around to make an escape.

"Wait!" Kea said back up a few feet then charging towards the fence. She jumped and grabbed the top bar and landed on her feet on the other side. She picked up her backpack and ran towards the shy girl.

"Ha! There's no escaping the almighty Kea!"

"I've notice." Kanon said under her breathe.

"Well guess what!"

"What?" she said.

"You're going to be my friend whether you like it or not." Kea said with fire in her eyes.

"Um, okay." Kanon said unsurely.

"I don't bite...Much." Kea said then hooked arms with her new friend.

"Um, shouldn't we get to class?" Kanon asked, being dragged by the pink crazy girl.

"Oh right. Let's go!" Kea said then swung them around and began walking the other way. "Come on let's go!" Kea yelled, running and dragging the poor girl behind her. The bell rang when the duo were three classrooms from theirs and they stopped right outside the door.

"What are we doing?" Kanon asked.

"Is this your class? I've seen you before but can't remember where."

"Yeah but why aren't we going in?"

"Give me a sec. I have this school wrapped around my finger." Kea said running her fingers through her hot-pink hair and messing in her face and pulled out a black lipstick and put it on.

"The school thinks I'm a emotional time-bomb." Kea explained then opened the door and looked really depress. She walked right in like she owned the place with Kanon trailing behind her and Kanon was surprised the teacher didn't even look their way. They sat down next to Zari who was fast asleep and Kanon began listening to the lecture about density while Kea listened to her I-pod. The bell rang and Zari woke up and saw Kea dancing in her chair.

"Where were you?" Zari asked.

"Around, I found a new friend!" Kea said taking her headphones out.

"A new friend?" Zari asked looking behind Kea and saw an awkward girl behind her.

"This is Kanon." Kea said,"She's really shy, like a brown-haired Lettuce." she whispered into Zari's ear.

"Is she a Mew?" Zari whispered.

"I don't know." Kea whispered back.

"Well let's find out, but be discreet." She whispered.

"Hey Kanon! Let me see your hand real quick." Kea yelled. Kanon showed Kea her hand and Kea touched it and electricity flowed through them.

"Ow! What was that?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. I rubbed my feet on the carpet and shocked you." Kea said laughing.

"So much for being discreet." Zari said to herself.

"What lunch do you have?" Kea asked.

"Second."

"Sweet! So do me and Zari!"

"Seeya at lunch Kanon." Zari said.

"Bye." she shyly said.

"How do you know she's not in any other classes?"

"I remember her now. First period advance science and sixth period social studies."

"Oh. Well off to math!"

"Yippee." Kea sarcastically said.

"It's easy! It's only integers and graphing!"

"Only!?"

The girls went on arguing about integers and graphing points while Kanon quickly walked towards her next class, advance math. On her way there Kanon passed a group of the most popular girls in the school who cut up their uniforms to go three inches from their waist and low v-cut shirts that cut-off at their ribs.

"Hey look! It's the geek." the blonde leader said pointing at Kanon.

"Have you ever heard her talk? It's not normal." a red-head with a pixie cut said.

"I wouldn't want to talk either if I was as flat-chested as her." a brunette said.

Kanon's face flushed red from embarrassment and she hugged the books she was carrying tighter.

"Wow! She's even uglier now!" a girl with black hair said.

"Like omg! You guys are like sooo bitchy!" Kea said like a prep, popping out of nowhere.

"Oh great! It's scary trucker." the blonde said.

"Ow! Kinita, that really hurt." Kea mocked, holding her heart.

"God you're such freak!" Kinita yelled, while the word freak echoed in Kanon's head.

"What was you're first clue?" Kea seriously asked.

"Well not as much as a freak as the flat-chest geek over there." the brunette said, pointing to Kanon who was using her books as a shield against their words.

"Hey! Don't you even think you can insult her like that." Kea said, getting in the brunette's face.

"Back off trucker! I'll insult anyone I want!"

"Wait I forgot. I'm not fighting boys, I'm fighting girls and we fight with words." Kea said backing up and clearing her throat.

"_You're _just a bitch who makes fun of people to feel better about yourself and you're friends only hang out with you so they don't get made fun of by such a lowly waste of space like you." Kea said pointing to the blonde who ran away crying with the red-head following after her to comfort her.

"You're just a waste of space who follows queen bitch because you think if you hang out with her you'll look nicer even though you're a bitch who rips on people to feel powerful." Kea said pointing to the girl with black hair who turned around in a huff and quickly walked away.

Kea turned to the brunette who stood shocked at how quickly one girl torn up her friends self-esteem.

"You're a slut who sleeps around because you don't think you're pretty and you have to degrade yourself like that to look cool. WELL NEWSFLASH! It's not cool! It's stupid and you only hang out with Kinita because she's an even bigger slut who will make you look like a nun!" Kea said to the brunette who ran away hyperventilating.

Kea turned to Kanon who was hiding in a corner behind her books.

"Sorry, I lost control. But I told you we're friends, and friends stick up for friends. But I may have over done it, I hope they aren't too messed up." Kea said with her hand behind her head.

"That was very brave, and crazy." Kanon whispered.

"Yep! I'm crazy! Well now I have to get to class, seeya at lunch." Kea said running towards her math class.

Kanon let the breathe she was holding out and walked into her classroom and sat down and listened to the teachers lecture on algebra with integers. The bell rang and Kanon walked out of the classroom and was greeted by a smiling Kea and a mad Zari.

"I still can't believe you did that. Kinita's dad is the Dean!"

"So."

Zari held the bridge of her nose and shook her head,"Moron."

"But you still love me!" Kea said.

Kanon shook her head and giggled.

"SCORE! Made her laugh!" Kea yelled.

Kanon's face flushed red and Kea laughed.

"Hey do you want to come to this café where I work? There's a girl there who's _really_shy and you remind me of her. Free food." Kea enticed.

"Um I don't know."

"What was I thinking?! I shouldn't ask! You're coming to the Café after school. Even if I have to take you kicking and screaming." Kea threatened.

"Um okay." Kanon said.

"God! You talk like a mouse! That'll change after meeting everyone." Kea said smirking.

"You talk like an elephant." Zari said.

Kea glared at Zari then playfully punched her.

"Ow!" Zari laughed out.

"Seeya at lunch!" Kea said, dragging Zari to their next class.

'Interesting girl. A bit crazy but nether less, she's nice. I wonder why see wants to be my, of all people, best friend?' Kanon thought to herself. She flew through the day thinking of what could have possessed the girl with hot pink and blood red hair. Before Kanon knew it, it was lunch and Zari and Kea were standing right besides her.

"What's up mousey!"

Kanon shrugged.

"What's wrong? Is it me calling you mousey? 'Cause I can stop."

Kanon shook her head.

"Then what is it?" Zari asked.

"Why are you guys hanging out with me? I'm mean I'm not the prettiest girl in school or the loudest. And you two are beautiful, so why are you trying to be my friend? I'm a geek."

Kea was shocked by Kanon's words then got a little mad. "You're pretty too! And you're not a geek! I'm failing school and your records say you have straight A's! That's nothing you should be ashamed of." Kea said.

Kanon was speechless.

"We're trying to be friends with you because you seem really cool. You have no confidence in yourself, but still really cool."

"Thanks." Kanon said.

"How do know what her grades are?" Zari asked.

"Um, let' say that during fourth period Kinita got me angry and I sorta snuck into the principal's office and changed her grades to F's, there really wasn't mush to change though. I saw Kanon's grades while snooping around."

"Our friend the delinquent." Zari said.

"That's sounds nice, Our." Kanon quietly said.

"Yep! So we have a quiet smarty pants, an insane delinquent, and me." Zari said.

"And an annoying smarty pants." Kea said.

"Shut it shorty."

"Low blow." Kea said darkly.

"Look at this!" Zari said comparing Kea to Kanon."You go up to her waist!"

"She's like frickin six feet!"

"Five ten." Kanon said.

"Holy Sh-"

"Language!" Zari quickly interrupted.

"Sorry. You're still tall, have you ever thought about sports? Like running track? Long legs mean bigger stride means faster runner." Kea said.

"No, you have to wear short shorts." Kanon whispered.

"I was surprised that you dressed so modestly! Everyone else butchered their uniforms! Looks like you added to it." Zari said, referring to her skirt that goes past her knee and her long sleeved blouse under a long sleeved sweater.

"I think you two are the only ones who didn't change their uniform." Kanon whispered.

"I'm gonna have to get a hearing aid if you keep this up!" Kea shouted.

"Sorry." Kanon said.

"How tall are you Kea?"

"I don't know, maybe about four three, three eleven?"

"Holy crap! How old are you again?"

"Thirteen."

"You're as tall a Makai!"

"Who?" Kea and Kanon asked.

"Oh, Um. No one. Just a guy that me and my friends at the café um, _argue_ against."

"Argue? OH!" Kea said, finally making the connection.

"You haven't met him yet." Zari said.

Kanon was still confused but the Mews ignored it and went on walking.

"Ah the lunchroom, the happiest place in the school." Kea said standing in the middle of a room that looked like a food court.

"Hey, isn't that Keiichiro?" Zari asked pointing to a pink and white stall with a man with brown hair serving cakes in it.

The trio walked up to the castle shaped stall and saw it was Keiichiro.

"Hey Pony-man! What are you doing here?" Kea asked leaning on the counter.

"We're low on money since all the new, um, employees started working. So Ryou said to put a stall in a school and sell cakes and tea to pay the new employees."

"Interesting." Zari said.

"This is Kanon! She's my mew friend!" Kea quickly said, using the word Zari used when she introduced her.

"Mew?" Kanon asked.

"That's the name of the Café and after working there and saying, 'Welcome to Café Mew Mew, how may I help you?" all day long you mix up mew and new." Zari explained.

"Oh."

"I'm Akasaka Keiichiro" Keiichiro said extending his hand out toward Kanon.

"I'm Oyama Kanon." she said as she shyly grabbed his hand and shook it. She thought she felt something slide into her sleeve but ignored it.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Now that everyone has met! Let's eat. I need foooooooooooooood!" Kea complained.

"Quit being a dork! You're attracting attention." Zari said.

"Well you three can try my new cakes." Keiichiro said getting a platter with three small round cakes.

The first one had orange frosting with a plastic Red-tailed fox on top. The second had hot pink frosting with blood red stripes and a plastic gray bat on the top. The third had blackish blue frosting with a plastic snake coiled up on top.

Zari gave Keiichiro a look and he mouthed the word Ryou to her and she completely understood.

"Aw it's so cute! It's like the one on my necklace!" Kea said picking the bat off and putting it next to her bat on her choker.

" I love mine! It's so cute! With it's big eyes it looks like it's begging!"

"I love snakes." Kanon said to herself.

"They're so cool! My favorite is the Black Mamba." Kea said.

"Of course you like one of the most dangerous snakes there is!" Zari said.

"How 'bout you Kanon?"

"Eastern Indigo Snake, they are so beautiful! The live in America and they make the perfect pet because they have a gentle docile nature and they are beautiful. But their population is decreasing and you can't own one without a permit." Kanon said.

Everyone stared at her weirdly and there was a long awkward silence.

"Wow, the most words you ever said without whispering." Kea said, breaking the silence.

"I love snakes." Kanon said.

Keiichiro shuddered,"They are okay." he said politely.

"I think Keiichiro's afraid of snakes!"

"Yes I am."

"Why? They only attack when they feel threatened." Kanon said.

"Which is always." Zari said.

"True." Kanon said.

"Well thanks for the cakes Keiichiro, I'm going to go attack the smoothie stand." Kea said then walked off towards a smoothie stand.

"Come on Kanon, this is going to turn into a riot if we not there." Zari said pulling Kanon towards the smoothie stand where Kea was jumping over the counter attacking someone.

They went over and pulled her off the traumatized smoothie seller and sat down in the middle of the food court/lunchroom.

"Why did you do that?"

"He said they were out of raspberries, lying piece of- Ah!" Kea said but then got interrupted by a sprit of water. She looked at Zari and saw she had a spray bottle in her hand.

"No swearing." she said.

"Where the heeellck did you get a spray bottle!"

"Nice save."Zari said then sprayed her again,"But not nice enough."

"Hell's not a swear word!"

"Fine, Kanon what do you think? She be able to say hell and damn?"

"Yeah. They're not necessarily swear words, just impolite."

"Alright then, those are the two words you can say."

"Better than nothing." Kea said pouting.

The bell rang and the three girls got up and walked to their classes together.

"This is the one class I don't have with you in it." Zari said relieved.

"You sound happy about that." Kanon said.

"I am, after having her in all my classes I need a nap."

"But you still love me." Kea said.

"You're a completely different person when you're out of class." Kanon said.

"The classrooms scare me, I'm shy, and I'm usually tired so I don't talk."

"I see." Kanon said.

"So Kanon, make sure Kea doesn't get in trouble please."

"Okay."

Zari turned down a hallway and Kanon and Keacontinued walking straight. "You gotta love social studies!" Kea said sarcastically.

"I do."

"I don't."

"I suck at it! Well time to go make a fool of myself!" Kea said, turning into a classroom.

Kea and Kanon sat next to each Kanon answered all the questions of a pop quiz while Kea copied.

Two hours later the final bell rang and kids ran out of the school like it was on fire. Zari, Kea, and Kanon all met up and walked towards the meeting point, Pudding and Taruto's school. On their way they met up with an old friend, Conta.

"You still owe me 2000 yen!"

"Nice bandage on your nose!" Kea laughed.

"Oh god, not again." Zari said under her breathe.

"What?" Kanon asked.

"Kea doesn't know when to back down and be scared."

"What's so funny about it?" Conta yelled.

"Ya look like you ran into a pole! Oh wait! You did." Kea said.

"Listen, just pay 4000 yen and we'll forget this whole thing happened."

"4000 yen? You must be crazy!"

"How about a kiss from you and you're brown-eyed friend then?"

"Don't make me hurt you."

"Come on I know you want me." Conta said getting closer to Kea's face, big mistake.

Kea replied by spitting a loogie in his face.

"Gross Kea!" Zari yelled.

"Not as gross as having his butt-ugly face up in mine!" Kea said pointing to Conta's face that had a mixture of spit and mucus dripping down his cheek.

"You did not just do that." Conta said.

"She did!" they heard a boy laughed out.

They all turned their head and saw Makai who was laughing with Grainiun, Kaseki, and a boy with shaggy silver hair and cheetah ears and a tail.

"Makai." Zari whispered.

"That's him?" Kea asked.

"The one and only beautiful!" Makai said.

"Do I have a stamp on my head that says to flirt with me?" Kea asked turning towards Zari.

"Don't worry sweetheart! I flirt with all the girlies! But you're by far the cutest."

"Who the hell are you?!" Conta asked.

"Hey ugly. You got a little something on your cheek." Makai said and everyone behind him began laughing.

"Foxy, this is my friend Curry." Makai said motioning his hand to the boy with gold eyes and silver hair.

" 'Sup filthy humans, filthy mews." Curry said, not really acknowledging their presence.

"Who the hell are you guys?!" Conta yelled.

"Dude, do yourself a favor and go home." Grainiun said.

"Don't tell me what to do you freaks!"

"Fine then, I'll just have to kill you." Makai said then shot towards Conta. Makai acted so fast no one had time to react so Conta and his group were thrown back against a building and laid there unconscious.

"So, who the hell are you two?" Makai asked.

"Kea, Kanon." Kea said, pushing Kanon if front of her.

"Whoa! Geek alert!" Kaseki said.

Kanon's face flushed bright red and she ran behind Kea.

"Not polite!" Kea said, picking up a rock and throwing it at Kaseki who moved out of the way and getting Grainiun in the head who looked around like a feather hit him.

"Ha! Missed!" Kaseki yelled then out of nowhere got threw back by lighting.

"Gotcha twerp!" Taruto yelled as he set Pudding down on the ground.

"Let's get this party started!" Kea said.

"Um Kea?"

"Yo?"

"Kanon."

"Shit."

"Kanonthis may be weird but you are a Mew Mew and can transform into a person who can help us save the world from people like that." Zari calmly said, pointing to the Kemons.

"What?"

"Long story short. You have an alter ego that you can turn into and kick these guys' butts!" Kea said.

"But how?"

"Like this." Kea said then ripped her Mew pendent off a chain that hung from her belt loop.

MEW MEW JINX METAMORPHOSIS!

Kanon put her hand in front of her eyes to block out the grey light and when she put them down she saw a girl with wings and silver hair.

"Kea?"

"Yep! Now you try."

"I don't-"

"TRY IT!"

"She doesn't have a pendent!"

"Izzy's here! Izzy's here!" Izzy yelled flying out of Kanon's sleeve and spitting a pendent in her hand.

"Problem solved! Problem solved!" Izzy said.

"Now you try and transform." Zari said.

Um okay."

"I wonder how lame she'll look." Makai said.

MEW MEW KANON METAMORHPOSIS!

A blackish blue light engulfed Kanon and seconds later she stood with blue black hair and eyes.

The Kemons eyes almost popped out of their heads when they saw a full bodied Kanon in a black- blue front laced corset, a matching pleated miniskirt with a lace petticoat underneath, blue-black thigh high boots, silver cross earrings, and blue-black wrist bands with silver crosses on them. The thing that confused the mews the most was that were her mew pendent was suppose to be, there was a blue-black choker with a big silver cross.

"Oh God she hot!" Grainiun yelled.

"Easy tiger, she's a minor." Makai said.

"FUCK!" Grainiun said and hit the ground and sent a shockwave towards the mews."THIS SUCKS! I HATE BEING 20!"

"Well Zakuro Onee-sama is eighteen na no da!"

"Pudding! Shhh!" Kea yelled.

"Eighteen you say? That mean she's not a minor then right?"

"I think that's how it works in this dimension." Makai said.

"How does it work in yours?" Kanon asked.

"Married around eight or twelve. Mostly arranged marriages though."

"Do you guys have any arranged marriages na no da?"

"Nope! Free as a bird!" Makai said.

"Translation: no one wanted him." Kaseki said.

"And I'm too good for the women in our dimension." Grainiun said, flexing his muscles.

"You guys are making me sick." Curry said.

"Hey! Did I miss anything?!" Jason asked landing next to Kanon.

"Hey." Jason said and waved at Kanon then realized there was a new mew." Wow! Um, Hi. I'm Jason, who are you and what animal?"

"Hi I'm Kanon and I'm not sure what animal."

"Your favorite, the Eastern Indigo Snake." Zari said.

"Really! Wow! That's so cool!" Kanon said smiling from ear to ear.

"Whoo! Got her loud and proud!" Kea yelled.

"A'ight guys, what one do ya want?" Makai asked.

"I got birdie." Grainiun said.

"Dude, you'll have to fight a girl. Sorry man." Makai said.

Grainiun groaned,"Ah! I hate fighting chicks! They're so fragile and weak!"

"Excuse me?" all the girls asked.

"Oh! You've done it now!" Makai said.

"Dorks." Curry said.

"I got the bat." Makai said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'll take the snake then too." Grainiun said.

"I'll take monkey girl and the twerp."

"I"m older than you midget!" Taruto yelled, smiling that he can call someone else a midget.

"I'm not a midget!" Kaseki yelled and charged at Taruto with his dagger.

"I guess that means I have that one." Curry sighed and pointed to Zari.

"God you're such a downer." Kea said.

"Only around you guys." Makai said.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT'S THAT!" Kea yelled, terrified and pointing behind Makai. He turned around and Kea picked up a rock and threw it at his head and it bounced of.

"Score!" she yelled.

"Oh it's on baby." Makai yelled then ripped his tooth out and turned it into a sword.

"Holy Shit! That looks like that hurts!" Kea said.

"Not really, downside is I run around looking like a dork with one fang."

"It's not that bad."

"Hey if you survive this, I'll show you another trick it can do."

KEMON MAKAI SLASH

Kea dodged and called for her weapon and threw one at Makai's head but he moved his sword in front of his face and stopped it.

"Cool weapon." he said pulling it out of his sword.

"That's not all it can do." Kea said.

RETURN!

Her sword flew from Makai's hand back to hers and she stood devilishly smiling.

"That's cool, but survive this."

KEMON MAKAI SHARDS!

Kea flew behind Makai and kicked behind his knees causing him to fall.

RIBBON KEA JINX!

A gray ball of light absorbed into Makai and he glowed hot pink then faded.

"What did you do to me."

"Just wait."

Seconds later Makia's sword cracked and crumbled to the ground and his tooth appeared again and he took a step forward and stepped on his jeans and they fell down.

"Smooth." Kea laughed.

"I see, you're bad luck." Makai laughed and pulled up his pants.

"The baddest." Kea said.

"Kea! Quit flirting and come help me! This guy is faster than me!" Zari yelled.

"Sorry gotta go." Kea said then kicked Makai in the head and he laid unconscious.

Kea ran over to Zari and jumped on Curry's back and started choking him.

"Get off!" Curry yelled and did a somersault and Kea let go and then he punched Zari in the stomach and the two laid on the ground in pain.

"I'm done, seeya guys."

"How come he doesn't use a special attack?" Jason asked.

"I don't need to. I'm very fast and can take you guys down in a heartbeat." the cheetah boy said.

"And he doesn't have complete control over it yet." Makai said, getting up from the ground. "Damn that chick kicks hard!" he said holding his head.

"Seeya Grainiun, tell me what the that one's powers are." Curry said then got sucked into the vortex.

"Ya need help?" Makai asked.

"No, you take care of the others, or help your brother."

"I don't need help!" Kaseki said then ducked down out of a lighting strike then tried stabbing Taruto who teleported out of the way.

"Fine, I'll go play with my Bat then. Watch out for the monkey, she's in the tree over there." Makai said, pointing to a tree.

"What?!" Kaseki said, then got trapped in Pudding's attack. Taruto teleported down and hit his weapon together and shocked Kaseki and blew the jell-O substance apart.

"Ow. No more playing."

KEMON KASEKI DESTRUCTION!

Kaseki's attack hit Taruto and Pudding and blew them into the same building were Conta and his friends were.

"Ow, that wasn't nice na no da!" Pudding said getting up.

"Shorties, why don't you go to the Café and leave the rest to us?" Jason said.

"Ow, sounds good to me." Taruto said then grabbed Pudding's hand a teleported them away.

"Can't believe I got stuck fighting a chick." Grainiun grumbled.

"What's so bad about fighting me?"

Grainiun punched Kanon in the ribs and she flew backwards.

"You break to easily."

"We'll see whose breaking!"

Kanon put her hand out and a blue-black bazooka materialized in it and she swung it onto her shoulder.

RIBBON KANON BUSTER!

A white shell of light shot out of her gun and hit Grainiun and blew him back several yards.

"PWN!"

"What?" Kanon asked.

"It means something like you owned him or you kicked his ass!" Kea explained as she fought Makai off.

"Someone who understands!" Jason yelled.

"Jason look out!" Kanon yelled, pointing to Grainiun who hit his brass knuckles together and sent electricity towards Jason.

Jason jumped up and flew behind Grainiun and pushed off his back and did a flip, making Grainiun fall on his face.

ZEPHYR WIND CUTTER!

Jason grabbed his sword and swung it while yelling.

WIND CUTTER!

Jason hit Grainiun in the back and made him fall on him head and skidded across the ground. Grainiun put his hand to his head and fell blood dripping from a gash.

"Wow. You actually hurt me." Grainiun said then started laughing.

"Oh great. I knew Grainiun would go off the deep end. Great job dude! You made him go crazy!" Makai yelled then went to Grainiun and teleported them away with Kaseki following.

"Ha! We win!" Kanon yelled, swinging her bazooka around.

"Whoa! Watch where you're swinging that thing!" Jason said, ducking down out of the way of the bazooka.

"Oh sorry!" Kanon said then her weapon disappeared.

"Ow! Motha- Stupid rock!" Kea yelled.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked.

"Trying to make it look like Conta tripped and land on his friends."

"Oh, smart." Zari said, then went to help.

Jason's phone began buzzing and he took it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hey Jason it's Kishu."

"Hey. What's up?"

"I'll tell ya when you get here, so get here quick. I promise it will be funny."

"Alright, I'm on my way." Jason said then hung up and flew away.

"There, all done." Kea said, dropping Conta's head on the ground.

"Kea!" Kanon yelled.

"What?"

"Let's just show her the Café." Zari said then took of running with Kanon besides her and Kea flying above her.

They arrived at the empty Café and went through the doors and saw that hell has broken loose.

"Kishu! Jason! Let go!" Kurimu yelled who was helping Mint and Lettuce keep Ryou from being pulled away from Kishu and Jason.

"You let go! It's not like we're going to kill him, we're just going to introduce him to World of Warcraft." Jason said.

"DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME!" Ryou yelled.

The remaining mews stood in a line, laughing at their boss's demise.

"Is it always like this."

"Yep." Kea said.

"Nope." Zari said at the same time as Kea.

"It's always like this." Melody said.

"Any one who helps me I'll give a raise." Ryou said.

Kea rushed over behind Kurimu and began pulling backwards.

"No fair! You have mew powers!" Kishu yelled.

"Life isn't fair!" Kea said, giving one final pull and Jason lost his grip.

Everyone but Jason, Kishu, and Kea were on the ground. Kea walked over to Ryou who was under Kurimu and put her foot on his head.

"Where's my money?"

"What money?"

"You said whoever helped you would give a raise to."

"I lied."

RIBBON KEA JINX!

The gray ball sunk into Ryou and he glowed pink then returned to normal.

"What did you do!?" Kanon asked.

"Gave him bad luck. You may want to just lay down and not move for a few hours." Kea said then walked away and everyone stared at her like,'WHAT THE HELL?!'

"Everyone, this is Kanon." Zari said, then turned back to her human form.

"Kanon? Where have I heard that name?" Lettuce asked.

"I use to go to your school I think, but had to leave because these girls made fun of me." Kanon said.

"Look! Onee-sama has a tutu na no da!" Pudding said, lifting up Kanon's skirt and showed everyone her petticoat.

"Pudding! That's not a tutu! Put her skirt down right now!" Lettuce said, Pudding put her skirt down and went to go get her ball.

"Well change back Kanon and get dressed in the Café uniform." Ryou said then carefully walked up to his room to lay down.

Kanon reluctantly change back into her human form and felt really self conscious now.

"Hi." she quietly said.

"Alright everyone, tomorrow's Saturday and we'll need you to find more mews. Ryou and I think there's only two more left, so hurry."

"Okay."

"Um I can't. I won't be here for the weekend. I have to go visit my dad."

"Alright then, we'll have to find them without you then. Have fun with your father." Keiichiro said.

"Thank you."

"But for now, let's work!" Kea said, coming out of the changing rooms in her outfit with a blue-black one in her arms.

"Here, I found it in the basement." Kea said, throwing it to Kanon.

"Why were you in the basement?" Zari asked.

"I was looking for money." Kea said then started wiping tables.

"Did you find any?" Jason asked.

"Nope."

"Well let's get working!" Ichigo said.

Kanon went to change and came out in a outfit like the other girls but in a black-blue color. Kanon silently went through the day thinking of next time when she'll be able to change back into a mew.

* * *

Thank Zephyr for the 'Get Ryou into online games' idea!

Curry's powers weren't in this chapter because I wrote it without knowing his powers then I got it but didn't want to change it, as you know, I'm lazy.

I hope it was alright sakuuya. Kea sorta stole the spotlight though, sorry. It's easier to write for a character I made because, well I made her. Hope ya liked this chapter.

**Important!:**

**Everyone who submitted a Kemon and Mew:**Can I draw your Mew/Kemon? I have a poster idea and I want to make one for this story, well after my friend teaches me how to draw better. I've already drawn Kea without her highlights, but I want to draw you guys on paper and then put it on the computer to share with everyone! Or not. I have major ideas for the Mew Group shot, but only if you allow me.

Ever had a unicorn horn? It's a lollipop that it on a stick on it swirls around the stick. They're really good! But I badly cut my tongue on one, like really badly. It hurts. So when you eat one, lick it up and down not on side to side because the sugar will dissolve in some places and become sharp and OW!

Someone pisses me off, I can get very mean. Other than that, it's impossible for me to be mean.

Sorry it took so long, I was making my friend her birthday present. It's really funny! Her crush has red hair and we call him strawberry (it use to be something very inappropriate so we changed it.) So I made her a brown choker made out of soft leather with strawberry stud things on it and a glass penguin hanging from it. It's so cute! The penguin is 'cause she loves them.

**Important!:**

**XxLettieXPaixX**: Next chapter shall be XxLettieXPaixX's character! Can I make one tiny change, well not much of a change. Can I use Jazz as her real name a Mew Sun as her mew name? Or is that how you wanted it? Then after that MewPurin and then I think I'll be done with all the mews! I think.


	7. Shikyo?

Hello again!

**What's Children In Need? **Is it like an organization? Never heard of it.

**Warning:** Progress reports come out Tuesday I think, so **I may be grounded **for a month or two.(depends)

Chapter eight: The rising sun.

* * *

Ryou walked to the center of the basement in front of a big screen and cross his arms over his chest.

"Hello everyone. You all know why you are here?"

The mews replied with mixtures of yes, no, and no clues. Ryou pushed a button on a remote and the screen behind him lit up and showed frozen images of the Kemons teleporting and attacking.

"The Kemons. From the data Masha and Izzy collected the Kemons are from a another dimension, the Akuma Dimension, and in that dimension they have animal or arachnid DNA and they have features of that DNA that don't go away. "

"One of them ripped off my look!" Kishu yelled.

"No cares." Kea said.

Ryou cleared his throat and pressed another button of Makai coming out of a black vortex and everyone settled down to listen.

"When they teleport they get sucked into a vortex or a miniature black hole, it's really interesting. What they do is similar to how the aliens teleport but they rip open a black hole and go through it to a spot they are thinking of."

"Creepy." Melody said.

"Their attacks are quite interesting too. They appear to be able to summon weapons like you guys but the energy they use seems, more powerful."

"Thanks for pep talk!" Kea yelled.

"Would you shut up and let me finish?!"

"Whatev."

Ryou pressed another button and it showed a picture of Curry on it.

"What's his attack?"

"We don't know, he didn't use it. He's incredibly fast though." Zari explained.

"Okay. I wish I had more information."

"Well we know that they get married around twelve, so maybe their people are suffering and to get money they arrange marriages and are here to find a better way of life." Lettuce whispered.

"Highly doubt it. I bet they are just a bunch of idiot teenagers who thought it would be fun to take over another dimension." Kea said.

"Well whatever reason they are a threat to human survival and need to be disposed of." Ryou coldly said.

"But most of them don't want to fight! They're just there because Makai is! Can't we convince them to stop? Makai seems mostly interested in Kea, so if she can convince him to stop, the others will follow!" Zari said in Koran's defense.

"Worked for us, so why not?" Kishu said.

"Because I don't feel like whoring myself off." Kea said, half sarcastically and half insulted.

"What if it doesn't work? We'll lose a Mew and they'll destroy the world." Ryou said.

"You guys are such downers." Jason said.

"Life's a downer." Ryou said.

"What else do we know about them?" Zakuro asked.

"That their dimension obviously has extinct animals there, most likely plants too."

"Wouldn't their climate be incredibly humid and hot? Because of the prehistoric life forms?" Pai asked.

"Probably. Right now we know the important stuff, they're dangerous and must be stopped. Zari, since you seem so interested in the Kemons welfare, you get to ask them why they're here." Ryou said.

"Pudding's confused na no da! How many meanies are there?"

"Makai the Saber-Tooth Tiger, Aiyoku the Red-Legged Purse Weave Spider, Koran the Panther, Kaseki the Raptor, Nukai the Spider Monkey, Takina the Mountain Lion, Grainiun the Mountain Gorilla, Mugoi the Dusk Fly Fox, and Curry the Cheetah." Ryou explained, showing pictures of them as he said each one. "Do I have all them?" Ryou asked.

"I think so and they call us the Zoo Crew." Jason said.

"Nine versus eleven, a bit unfair don't ya think? I mean they should have at least six more teammates!" Kea said.

"This is no laughing matter! This is serious! They can destroy the world any moment now! What troubles me the most is where their headquarters are." Ryou said, rubbing his chin.

"They live in a house near the shopping district." Kea seriously said.

"Really?" Ichigo and Zari asked at the same time.

"Of course not!" Kea yelled.

"Well as you all know it's Saturday and you must find the remaining mews before it's to late." Keiichiro said.

"And mews, be careful, some one them have extra abilities like mind reading."

"What!" Ichigo yelled.

"It's alright Ichigo, you don't have to worry, you don't have anything in your head." Kea said then ran away laughing.

"Kea!" Ichigo yelled but it was no use, she was gone. They all transform and went alone except Ichigo, Pudding, and Lettuce who went with their alien boyfriends.

'This sucks, I wanted to go with Zakuro.' Jason thought to himself as he flew above the city.

"Well moping about it won't help." Jason told himself,"Now, who looks like they could be a mew."

He landed in an alley and change back into his human form and started roaming around the streets.

"Well might as well bump into random people." he said then took off his jacket revealing a short sleeved shirt. He then started walking like he was drunk and was bumping into people's arms and making skin contact.

"Ah! That girl was slimy! Why was she slimy?!" Jason shouted to himself as he passed random people. After harassing people on the streets for a while he figured that it was getting him nowhere and went to the park for a little break.

"Why was that girl slimy? I've been out here all day and now it's nighttime and I found nothing but a slimy girl!" he said to himself.

"Jason! The Kemons are attacking, they're in the park, very close to where you are." Ryou said over the pendents.

"Alright, no need to flip out man." Jason said then heard a boom followed by trees falling over and ran towards it.

Jason arrived at a clearing in the park and saw all the Kemons arguing so he hid behind a tree.

"Dude! Why did you knock that over!?" Makai asked Grainiun.

"You told me to!"

"I told you to rip that one out!" Makai said pointing to a tree.

"I must concur, you directed to that piece of timber." Mugoi said.

"Shut it or I'll get the garlic." Makai threatened.

"Oh my I'm so frightened." Mugoi said sarcastically.

"He said to pull that tree out!" Koran said pointing to the one Makai was.

"You see big guy! PULL! Not knock into dust." Makai said, kneeling down and picking up a pile of sawdust.

"Morons." Takina said.

"Definitely." Aiyoku said.

"No argument there." Curry said.

"Okay, I'm bored." Jason said then jumped out of his hiding spot.

"Oh joy, smart-ass birdie here." Makai said,"Oh wait! Where's smart-ass Batty?"

"Your girlfriend will be here any second." Jason said. The next thing he knew he was on the ground because Kea was flying in and heard him and knocked him down.

"Excuse me?!" she yelled.

"Baby! You made it to the party!" Makai yelled.

"I know, I just couldn't stay away from you." Kea sarcastically.

"You know I'm sexy."

"Sooo sexy! I just want to go over there and kiss you." Kea joked.

"Okay! Getting to sensual in here." Kurimu said, coming through the trees with Zari and Melody behind her.

"Hi Koran!" Zari yelled and waved to him and he shyly waved back.

"Should we wait?" Makai asked his friends.

They all agreed except Mugoi who said something long and sophisticated they couldn't understand.

"So sexy, what's it like in your dimension?" Kea asked.

"All hell is broken loose."

"Really? Explain."

"There are dinosaurs that rip our heads off and prehistoric animals, as well as modern day ones, it's as dry as hell there and humid! But since we're here, we have more clothes." Makai explained.

"Cool."

Then there were ripples in the air and Kishu and Ichigo, Pudding and Taruto, and Lettuce and Pai appeared.

"Sorry were late! What aren't you transformed?" Ichigo asked Jason.

"I dunno, it might be from the concussion she gave me!" Jason yelled, pointing at Kea.

"Who me? Never!" Kea said, pretending to be innocent.

MEW MEW ZEPHYR METAMORPHOSIS!

Little did they all know was that a girl with shoulder-length blonde hair was hiding behind a tree watching everything.

"What are they?" she whispered.

"What did you say?" Makai and Ichigo asked.

"Interesting." Mugoi said.

"Where's Mint a-"

"Sorry we're late!" Mint called out then dropped Zakuro on the ground.

"Never mind." Jason said.

"Let's get this party started!" Kaseki yelled.

"I'll encountered with the Chiroptera." Mugoi said.

"I get the purple and green guys!" Grainiun yelled.

"Twerp is mine." Kaseki yelled.

"Pudding and Taru-Taru are a package deal Na no da!"

"Fine." Kaseki grumbled.

"Za- I"m mean the red fox girl is mine." Koran said grinning, then stopped and smiled sheepishly at her as if to say sorry.

"I want the purple one! Nukai yelled.

"Batty, you're hot and all but you kick really hard so I'll fight the leader and the green girl." Makai said.

"I'll take the white cat." Takina said.

"I got the blue bird." Aiyoku said.

"I'll take the white fox and the smart-ass bird." Curry said, not caring.

"Everyone happy?!" Makai said.

"No!" all the mews yelled.

"Good!" Makai said then smiled. Then everyone took off attacking their designated enemy.

"Mugoi! Don't use your Albedo! You'll just render us helpless!" Makai yelled.

"Acknowledged." Mugoi said dodging Kea's swords.

"You're no fun if your attack is blinding people and hitting them." Kea said then jinxed him.

"I'm gonna go now! Have fun with your luck!" Kea said then flew towards Kurimu and Melody.

"Such a nuisance." Mugoi said then a tree fell on him.

"Hey anyone need help?!" Kea yelled.

"Over here!" Melody yelled while jumping in the air to dodge Takina's exploding arrows. Kea flew over and rammed into Takina, knocking her off her feet.

RIBBON SNOWSTORM REPEL

Melody's attack shot Takina backwards but she flipped on her feet and landed on the side of a tree trunk and jumped off and ran towards Melody while shooting her arrows.

"Persistent girl." Melody said then jumped out of the way off an arrow. Kea flew to Melody and caught her in the air and swung her towards Takina and knocked her down. But before that, Takina shot a random arrow that landed in the tree that Melody was leaning on and the explosion blew her into another tree and she sat at the bottom, unconscious.

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt!" Kea said.

"Wanna see?!" Takina said then jumped and kicked Kea in the side then landed on the ground like a cat.

"Ouch, that does hurt." Kea said holding her side and slowly getting up.

KEMON TAKINA STRIKE!

Takina shot a flurry of arrows in a circle around Kea and they all exploded upon impact and Kea fell to the floor unconscious.

"Aw, my baby is down." Makai said, as he flipped Ichigo over him then grabbing grabbed Lettuce by the wrist and swung her into the ground. Ichigo got up and threw her Strawberry bell at him but he ducked down and it hit Lettuce in the forehead.

"Smooth." Makai said.

"Sorry Lettuce!"

"It's alright Ichigo." Lettuce said, rubbing her head.

"You'll pay for that!" Ichigo yelled then charged at Makai and tried punching him but he ran backwards.

"I didn't do it, you did. I just moved out of the way." Makai said, ripping his fang out and turning it into his sword.

KEMON MAKAI SHARDS!

Ichigo quickly jumped over him and was going to use her attack but he quickly turned around and slashed his sword at her but she jumped up and he hit her head with the handle of his sword and she fell to the ground.

"Ichigo!" Lettuce said.

RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!

Makai flipped on the floor and jumped up and was right in Lettuce's face. Then Lettuce fell to the floor showing that Mugoi hit her in the head.

"Still have bad luck?" Makai asked then a bee hive fell on Mugoi's head. "I'll take that as a yes." Makai said then teleported away to Nukai.

"Having fun?"

"A blast." Nukai said then shot his whip at Zakuro who countered attacked with hers.

"I can tell from all the marks on your face." Makai said, referring to all the whip marks on Nukai's face.

"Ah watch out!" Nukai said then Makai got hit on the cheek from Zakuro.

"Frisky puppy." Makai said, rubbing the mark on his cheek,"But it looks like you got her pretty well too." Makai said, pointing to the red marks on Zakuro's body.

KEMON NUKAI SLASH!

Nukai slashed his whip at Zakuro making a huge, bloody gash in her right arm and Zakuro replied by making a huge bloody gash on Nukai's cheek.

"FUCK!" Nukai said then dropped his weapon to hold his cheek. Zakuro ran for Nukai's whip and picked it up and wrapped it around his feet then jump over a tree branch and tied it around the trunk and left him dangling there.

"Dude! That was pathetic!" Makai yelled then Zakuro ran towards him and wrapped her whip around his wrist and swung him into a tree and then tangled him up with Nukai.

"Dude! That was pathetic!" Nukai repeated.

"Shut up."

Zakuro put her hand over her wound and walked over to the unconscious Kea and Melody to see if they were still breathing.

"Move it mutt!" Kaseki yelled, pushing Zakuro out of the way.

"Excuse us Onee-sama!" Pudding said rushing past Zakuro with Taruto behind her.

"Why are you running?" Taruto sheepishly asked.

"Because your girlfriend is insane!" Kaseki said speeding up.

"Slow down Dino Na no da!" Pudding yelled then tackled Kaseki down in a hug.

"IT BURNS!" Kaseki yelled then bit Pudding on her arm.

"Ow! Bad Dino!" Pudding said then balled her hand up in a fist and bunked Kaseki on his head.

"Pudding you're bleeding!" Taruto shouted.

"Dino!" Pudding yelled then hit him one final time on the head then he squirmed out of her grip and hit her with his tail and threw her into a tree. Taruto got angry and hit his weapon together and electrocuted Kaseki.

Taruto then got an idea and summoned a parasite alien and fused it with a squirrel. The squirrel grew huge and it's teeth got big and vicious and it's fur became needles and it had thousands of acorns in it's mouth. It spat some acorns at Kaseki and blew up upon impact.

"What the hell is that!" Kaseki said, running around.

"Chimera anima." Taruto said then flew above everyone to watch his 'pet' attack the dinosaur boy.

"What are you to scared to fight me yourself?!"

"WHAT! I'll show you!" Taruto yelled then destroyed the chimera anima and swooped down to punch Kaseki. Kaseki jumped out of the way and ran on Taruto's back as he flew in the air, right into the tree Kaseki was standing front of. Taruto fell to the ground and laid there unconscious.

"You sure showed me." Kaseki said then laughed,"But that thing was interesting." he said then teleported to his brother.

"Makai! The turd head made something strange!"

"I saw, go and retrieve the thing floating around and bring it back to me."

Kaseki started chuckling.

"What?"

"It's hard to take you seriously when you're upside down."

"Then cut me down!"

"Don't think I will." Kaseki said then went to get the parasite alien.

"I'll get you down when I'm done here." Aiyoku said.

"WHY DOESN'T MY POWER WORK ON YOU!?" Aiyoku yelled after the fifth failed attempt of making her feel weak.

"Because she's so full of herself!" Jason from out of nowhere.

"Vulgar eagle." Mint said to herself then dodged one of Aiyoku's spider legs.

RIBBON MINT ECHO!

Aiyoku jumped up and landed on her spider legs besides Mint and kicked her with her human ones. Mint fired another arrow at her and Aiyoku spun out of the way and grabbed Mint's weapon.

"Try fighting without this!" Aiyoku yelled then her jaw dislocated and she put her Mint's arrow in her mouth and crushed it then handed it back to her.

"My weapon!" Mint cried, holding her crushed bow. Mint glared at Aiyoku then ripped off one of her gold bead necklaces.

"Fake! It's nothing but cheap plastic!" Mint yelled then threw the beads in Aiyoku's face.

"Fake?!" Aiyoku questioned then struck at Mint with her spider legs. Mint jumped out of the way and landed on Aiyoku's back and kicked at one of her legs then she swung her off. Mint landed gracefully on her feet and ran back towards her and jumped in the air and kicked her in the face.

KEMON AIYOKU CLEAVER!

Mint dodged three of the four legs but the last one got the side of her shoulder and she began bleeding.

"Enjoy your last week." Aiyoku said then teleported away.

"What?" Mint asked herself then felt a wave a pain flood over her. She fell to the ground and couldn't even move from the pain she was in.

"Mint?!" Zari called and stopped 'fighting'.

"Aiyoku cut her!" Koran said.

"What do-"

"She's poisoned and will die in about a week if she doesn't get an antidote." he interrupted.

"Where-"

"Aiyoku keeps it with her."

"Would you let me finish!"

"Sorry."

"You have to help us! Please?!"

"I-I can't! I'm already in trouble!"

"Please?!" Zari asked, on the verge of tears.

Koran sighed then whispered," Alright, meet me here after the fight."

"Okay, now let's get back to 'fighting'." Zari said, with finger quotations. Then the two started jumping around and hitting each other in the palm of their hand like they were sparring partners.

Grainiun and the two aliens were fighting and destroying everything in their path, and Mint was in their path.

"Hey blue bird! Get up! Move! Do something!" Kishu yelled then tried stabbing Grainiun but he moved and punched Pai.

Zakuro saw that they were going to squish Mint so she jumped over to her and picked her up and jumped away and set her down against a tree.

"Thanks Zakuro!" Pai yelled then kicked Grainiun in the gut. Grainiun hit his fist together and sent a shockwave at Kishu and blasted him back through ten trees then turned around and punched Pai but he teleported out of the way and attacked with his fan. Grainiun blocked it with his arms and grabbed him by the foot and swung him to the ground. Pai laid unconscious in a crater he formed with his body.

"I'm surprised how easy that was!" Grainiun said the began laughing then stopped from a light sting on the back of his arm. He turned around and saw Zakuro with blood oozing down her arm and her wolf ears were standing up straight, her tail was vertical to the ground, and her fur was bristled and she was letting out small growls.

"What's this? An angry wolf?" Grainiun asked himself then got in a battle stance. "Here wolfy wolfy wolfy!" Grainiun teased.

Zakuro ran towards Grainiun on all fours and jumped up at him and pushed him down to the ground and punched him many times until he threw her off. She landed on all fours and charged towards him and rammed her side into his chest and he fell to the ground.

"What pissed you off so bad?" Grainiun asked, half intrigued half frightened.

"Your friends hurting mine!" Zakuro yelled then bit him in the arm. Grainiun punched her and heard a crack and when Zakuro landed, blood was oozing from here mouth and her jaw line looked a bit off.

"Does that hurt?" Grainiun joked then stood up.

Zakuro ran towards him and brought out her whip and wrapped it around his wrist then swung herself around the back of his neck and wrapped her whip around his other wrist and continued jumping around and tying him up until he was just a ball with limbs wrapped up together.

Zakuro stood up and walked a few feet then fell over from a mixture of blood loss and exhaustion.

Jason saw everything and was freaking out from the sudden burst of strength.

"Worried about your girlfriend?" Curry asked as he quickly punched Jason in the face then did a flurry of hits to his stomach.

"Mind your own damn business!" Jason said through his teeth then slashed his sword at Curry but missed and almost hit Kurimu.

"I know you're worried but please calm down. You're going to end up killing me!" Kurimu said then kicked Curry in the face.

The girl from behind the tree couldn't believe what was going on. People that look the same where fighting and killing each other and it seemed so wrong to her. She began crying from all the pain and hatred in that clearing.

She looked around and saw two boys dangling from a tree, a wolf girl bleeding to death, a very pale bird girl, a huge guy tied up, five girls unconscious, a green-haired boy laying in a pile of fallen trees, purple and brown-haired boys unconscious, a fox girl fighting with a cat boy, a dinosaur kid jumping around, a cheetah boy fight an eagle boy and an other fox girl.

"Why are they fighting?" she whispered to herself.

"Kurimu look out!" Jason yelled as Curry grabbed her staff and hit her in the head and drew blood.

"Bastard!" Jason yelled then swung his sword at Curry but he quickly dodged it and grabbed the blade and pulled it out of Jason's hand and hit him with the handle. Jason's sword dematerialized and Curry ran to the tree Makai and Nukai were hanging.

"Is my bat dead?" Makai asked.

"I don't think so." Curry said.

"I hope she's-Ah!" Makai started but then Curry untied the whip and Makai and Nukai fell on their head.

"Koran! We're leaving!" Kaseki yelled after he finally caught the parasite alien.

"Bye Zari, seeya next time!" Koran said then winked at her. Zari sat down, exhausted from fighting.

"I hope everyone is okay." she said then everything started spinning and she laid down and fell asleep.

"Zaaaarrrii! Zaaaaaaaaaaaari! ZARI!"

"What!" Zari yelled as she shot up.

"Welcome back sleeping beauty." Koran said.

"How long was I out?"

"Not long, just like ten minutes."

"What a relieve. How is everyone?"

"The wolf and the bird are in critical condition. The rest will have major headaches in the morning. I think Kea and the green haired guy will be a bit more achy, depends on how much their bodies can tolerate."

"Did you bring the antidote?"

"Yeah, here." Koran said then pulled a vial with a red liquid in it out of his pocket. "Just give it to her and she'll be fine."

"Okay. Thanks!" Zari said then hugged Koran.

Then out of nowhere a blood red vortex appeared in the middle of the clearing and fog came pouring out and a dark shadow with glowing red eyes jumped out and hover above the ground.

"Koran?"

"I don't know what it is."

The dark figure hovered low to the floor, not even acknowledging the people around it.

Zari's ears twitched and she got up and began walking to the shadow.

"Zari don't! It could be dangerous!"

Zari ignored him and kept walking until she was running. She slowed down a few yards from the shadow and slowly approached it.

"Hello? Are you okay?" Zari called getting closer.

All Zari heard was sniffling and heaving breathing. Zari got even closer and saw a little girl with brown hair that curled at the bottom with a big pink bow on a top layer ponytail. Zari ran to the little girl but stopped when she saw a vicious looking shadow hovering near her with razor sharp teeth exposed.

Zari looked back at the girl and touched her shoulder to let her know she was there. "Are you okay?"

"N-no!" the little girl cried.

"What's wrong?" Zari asked, sitting down next to her.

"M-my mama and papa a-are d-dead!" the girl said then broke down into tears.

Zari rubbed the girls head and felt something warm and fuzzy, cat ears, pink cat ears.

"Are you by any chance a Kemon?"

"Yes? Are you going to hurt me?" she girl asked with fear in her voice and the shadow figure's eyes got fierce.

"No! Of course not!" Zari said.

"Really?"

"Of course, neither will my friend." Zari said, pointing to the shadow figure with cat ears and a tail standing in the fog.

The girl touched Zari's hand then nodded.

"I'm Zari, what's your name?"

"Shikyo."

Zari made a funny face,"That's really pretty." she lied.

"This is Hogosha." the girl said, motioning towards the vicious shadow who turned friendly.

"Hi Hogosha." Zari said and nervously waved to him and all it did was bow it's head.

"Shikyo, what happened to your parents, how did they...pass?"

"I-I killed them." she whispered.

"What?"

"I had a bad dream and then the next thing I knew, they were dead."

"That's horrible! How about you come with me and my friends and spend the night? We have cake." Zari said.

"You mean you're not scared of me?"

"Of course not! What do you say? Cake, some hot chocolate, a place to sleep?"

"Ya!" Shikyo happily said.

"Okay! Hang on." Zari said then swung the girl on her back.

"Koran, I need help. Can y-"

"Yeah I help you get your friends to the café."

"Wait!" Shikyo yelled then jumped down and picked up a palm-sized grim reaper doll from the floor. "I can't leave him, he's to special. " she said.

"Okay." Zari said then kneeled down to allow her to get back on her back.

Zari picked up Zakuro and put her arm around her shoulder while Koran threw Ichigo, Lettuce, Melody, Pudding, and Kea over one shoulder and Taruto, Kurimu, and Mint over the other. Zari went over and lightly kicked Kishu, Pai, and Jason to wake them up and carry themselves to the Café.

"Ow, can't believe we got our butts kicked." Jason said, getting up from the ground.

"Who's that?" Pai asked, pointing to Shikyo.

"This is Shikyo! She appeared out of nowhere and I think is a Kemon."

"Shikyo? Doesn't that mean death?" Jason asked then changed back into his human form.

"Yes! Now shut up!" Zari said through her teeth.

"Um okay, why is she on your back?" Pai asked.

"She's had a rough night so I'm taking her to the Café for cake and a place to sleep."

"And hot chocolate!" Shikyo said, smiling and revealing two small fangs.

"Let's get going Zari!" Koran called from a few meters behind them.

"Why is he here?" Jason asked.

"He gave me an antidote for Mint, she's poisoned."

"How do you know it's not a trap?" Pai asked.

"Because he's not like that, now let's get going before Zakuro bleeds out." Zari said then walked away with the boys following her.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take her?" Jason asked.

"Fine, here." Zari said then handed him Zakuro and he picked her up bridal style.

"She took quite a hit, a broken jaw, possibly a broken arm, a few broken ribs." Pai went on telling them her injuries.

They all arrived at the café and opened the doors and saw Ryou asleep in a chair with his arm on the table and his head cupped in his hand. Zari went over and hit Ryou's arm and he hit his head on the table.

"Ow! What!?" Ryou yelled as he lifted his head from the table then saw all the injured mews. "Holy shit! What happened?"

"We got our butts kicked, now do something!" Jason yelled.

"Follow me." Ryou said then went to the back of the café where they had hospital beds and equipment. Jason followed him and set Zakuro down on a bed while Koran set the each of the mews on a bed.

"I'm going to need help." Ryou said then pressed a red button on a box,"Keiichiro, wake up! We have a mew problem." seconds later Keiichiro came running downstairs and into the mini hospital.

"What happened?!" Keiichiro asked.

"We got our butts kicked! Now fixed them already!" Zari yelled.

"We'll need you three to help." Keiichiro said.

"Three?" Ryou asked then noticed Koran behind Zari. "Oh no! Get him out of here!" Ryou yelled.

"He's cool! It's not about who's who, it's about helping them!" Zari yelled.

"Whatever, he even thinks about hurting us he's dead." Ryou said then went on tending the mews.

After two hours of cleaning, disinfecting, casting, and icing Zari, Jason, the aliens, Koran, Ryou, and Keiichiro were exhausted. Ryou looked at his watched and saw it was three in the morning.

"What was even the point of that fight?" Zari asked.

"We were testing your strength and seeing if you found more mews." Koran said as he plopped down into a chair.

"Did you give Mint the antidote?" Jason asked.

"Um, be right back!" Zari said then ran into the mini hospital and put the antidote into a needle and shot it through Mint's arm. Immediately her breathing slowed and her face regained its color. Zari came back out smiling then remembered why she weight more than usual, she had a kid on her back.

"Hey Shikyo, still awake?"

"Yes."

"Where's Hogosha?"

"In here." Shikyo said then showed Zari her palm sized grim reaper doll.

"Oh. You want some cake and hot chocolate?"

"Ya!"

"Okay." Zari said then smiled at her and went into the kitchen. She put a piece of cake on a plate and grabbed a mug and filled it with hot chocolate and set them down on a table and swung Shikyo onto a chair.

"Alright, who is she?" Ryou asked.

"My name is Shikyo!" she said and happily took a bite of cake.

"Um okay.... Why is she here?" Ryou asked again. Zari walked over and grabbed everyone by the arm and formed a circle.

"Her name is Shikyo and she appeared in the clearing through a red vortex thing and she had a scary shadow figure with her named Hogosha and she was crying and told me her parents died and that she killed them."

"What? How?" Ryou asked.

"She told me she had a bad dream and when she woke up her parents were dead."

"Oh my god! That's Shikyo!" Koran yelled.

"Yes, we've gone over this." Ryou said as if he was talking to a moron.

"No. Shikyo the Kemon god of death."

"What?!" Everyone asked.

"Yeah, she's a goddess in our dimension who has physic abilities and can kill anyone. She has a protector name Hogosha and she lives like a normal kid with her parents, but I guess she killed them. Her powers are tied to her emotions, she kills when she's scared but that's why Hogosha is there, to protect her and to keep her from getting scared." Koran explained.

"That sweet little girl is goddess of death?!" Zari asked.

"Yeah, because no one else but her has those powers and they made her a goddess. Most myths say she can't age, that she'll be a five year old girl forever."

"That sucks, five year olds get scared easily." Ryou said.

"I think it's best if she stays with you and not known to the other Kemons." Koran said.

"I agree." Ryou said, staring at the little girl sipping her hot chocolate.

"Be careful though, she's still just a child, and we don't know what animal she is." Koran said then turned to leave.

Zari ran after him and hugged him and said,"Thank you for all your help, I hope you're not in trouble."

"Probably." he said then smiled at her and teleported away.

"Alright, I'm going to sleep now!" Zari yelled then sat down at the table were Shikyo was and fell asleep.

"I'm gonna go check on everyone." Jason said then walked into the mini hospital.

The pink double doors the café opened and a girl with blue eyes and blonde hair shyly walked in.

"Um, hi. I'm Jazz and I saw you in the clearing and I think I'm one of you." she said.

"What?"

"I got scared one day and cheetah ear and a tail came out of nowhere and that never happened before."

"Alright then, come sit down and we'll explain." Ryou said and pointed to the chair across him. He explained everything that happened in the clearing and told her she's a mew and told her who the Kemons were and who the little girl was.

"Wow! That's a lot of information to absorbed." she said.

"Yes it now follow me please." Keiichiro said and got up and walked over to the sleeping Shikyo and Zari.

"Touch her arm please."

"Um, okay." Jazz said then touched Zari's arm and got shocked.

"Ouch!"

"It's normal. Well you can go home and come back in the morning or you can stay here." Keiichiro said.

"I would like to stay here and help your friends."

"They'll soon be your friends too." Jason said from the other room.

"Well they'll be alright, but you can stay here if you want." Keiichiro said.

"I'll stay. I'm to tired to go home." Jazz said then sat down at a table and pulled a small sketch book and a pencil from her black jacket pocket.

Everyone but Jason and Ryou fell asleep and at 1pm they all woke up.

"Let's not open the café today please." Zari said as she took the dishes from Shikyo's snack to the kitchen.

"Agreed." Ryou said, stretching out his back as he walked out of the basement then walked to the mini hospital and saw Jason at Zakuro's side.

"Dude, were you in here all night?"

"I guess. It's interesting, I could actually see her jaw moving back into place."

"Ew." Zari said coming in.

"Zari?! Where are you?" Shikyo frantically called.

"Coming!" Zari said then ran to Shikyo. "What is it?"

"I got scared, you disappeared." Shikyo said wiping tears from here eyes.

"No, I was just in there." she said pointing to the hospital room.

"No, not there. In a cage."

"What?"

"You and your friends were in a cage an you had animal ears and the kitty eared boy from last night was on the ground bleeding."

Zari looked at the girl a bit scared but shook away all the unwanted thoughts from her head and crouched down so Shikyo could get on her back.

"Let's go wake up the others." Zari said then walked into the room with the mews. "Here's how you wake them up." Zari said then leaned into Ichigo's ear. "GHOST! THERE'S A GHOST!" Zari yelled then Ichigo shot up.

"WHERE!" Ichigo asked, looking side to side.

"Welcome back to reality." Zari said.

"Your-Who's that?" Ichigo asked pointing to Shikyo.

"Shikyo, we'll explain when everyone is awake." Zari said then went to Pudding.

"TARUTO'S HERE!"

"TARU-TARU!" Pudding yelled as she shot up the Zari moved on to Taruto.

"PUDDING'S HERE!"

"SAVE ME!" Taruto yelled.

Zari laughed then moved on to Kurimu.

"Ryou's here." Zari whispered so Ryou would hear.

"WHERE!" Kurimu yelled then blushed, Zari went to Melody and whispered to Shikyo what to say.

"Let's burn all of Melody's Warrior books!"

"NO!"

Shikyo laughed then Zari walked to Mint and whispered what to say in Shikyo's red cat ear.

"ZAKURO'S MOVING TO CUBA!" Shikyo yelled.

"DON'T LEAVE!" Mint yelled as she shot up.

Zari walked to Kea and licked her finger and put it in Kea's ear.

"Oh good one!" Kea yelled as she rubbed her ear.

Zari smiled then walked to Zakuro and shook her shoulder and she woke up.

"Alright everyone! If you want to know who that girl is, follow me to the basement." Ryou yelled. All the mews slowly got up and followed him to the basement.

"Last night I did some research on her and found something interesting." Ryou said then pushed a button on his remote and a picture of a little girl that looked like Shikyo stood surrounded by dead bodies and blood and a shadow figure had it's arms around her.

"Who's that?" Ichigo asked.

"Shikyo, the girl on my back, and the shadow guy is Hogosha." Zari said.

"She's the goddess of death and the shadow is her protector. Where is he?"

"Shikyo, can you bring him out please?"

"Okay." Shikyo said then closed her eyes and her grim reaper doll glowed red and Hogosha appeared.

"GHOST!" Ichigo yelled then hid behind all the mews.

"He's friendly, for now. He'll kill anyone who posses as a threat to the little girl." Ryou said.

"She has a name." Zari cruelly said.

"The little-Shikyo, has powers. Mind reading, mind control, future telling, flying, and can kill anything when scared. She's said to be a five year old forever and be very deadly. So I think we should destroy her." Ryou said.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Zari yelled taking a few steps back and Hogosha exposed his razor sharp teeth and his eyes became fierce.

"Zari, be reasonable, she's to dangerous to live."

"And you too much of an ass to live, but do you see me trying to kill you?!"

"No, but I can't kill thousands just by getting scared."

"She can learn to control it!"

"What if she can't! She'll kill everyone we know!"

SLAP!

Ryou held his cheek in shock and saw**Pudding** was the one who slapped him.

"Ryou Onii-san! How can you think like that!? She's still alive, she breathes and eats like the rest of us, she's just more powerful! She has a friend who will help her control her powers! SO QUIT BEING A MORON AND BE NICE!" Pudding yelled then stormed off.

"Pudding's right you know. We can't just kill someone because they're powerful. She can learn." Zakuro calmly said.

"F-fine. She's your problem though." Ryou said then ran upstairs.

"I can't believe he would think of doing that." Zari said.

"He's been a bit frazzled lately. Think of how it must be in Ryou's perspective, he's use to knowing everything. So when something he doesn't know how to explain happens, it kills him inside." Keiichiro said.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" they heard Pudding yell from upstairs.

"Oh no! We left Jazz up there!" Zari said then ran upstairs with the mews following her.

When they got up there they saw Pudding on the table and she was looking through Jazz's sketchbook.

"Hi, I'm Jazz and I'm the latest mew." she said then smiled and waved at them.

"Hi!" everyone who didn't meet her said then started saying their name and asking questions.

"Well girls, as you know you still have to find more mews." Keiichiro said.

"There's more?" Jazz asked.

"Yes, about one more. Please find her before the Kemons do." Keiichiro said then handed Jazz a pendent.

"Let's get going! Before we go, can I have a doggie bag and a hat for Shikyo?" Zari asked.

"Of course." Keiichiro said then went into the kitchen and came back out with a pink kitten backpack and a light pink beanie with fake cat ears on the top.

"Here." Keiichiro said then slid the backpack on Shikyo's back and put the beanie on her head.

"Let's go!" Zari said then everyone transformed and blinded Jazz so she couldn't transform.

"Go ahead Jazz." Lettuce said.

MEW MEW SUN! METAMORPHOSIS!

A golden light engulfed Jazz and she stood with a golden tube top and a black poofy skirt and golden knee high boots with black spots on them and dark gold eyes and hair.

"Let's go _now_!" Zari said then everyone left the café in search of the final mew.

* * *

**I'll need about 2 more Kemons please **I think. My new kemon is name Shikyo and is based off a fan made picture of renesme from the twilight series.

When you give a kemon, please give me a description of what their attack does.

sorry it took a while, I have the attention span of a peanut.(what?) I got an idea for a contest and had to put it up because I'm random and I would forget it.

I learned something from that experience though, STICK TO WRITING STORIES! Haha. I confused myself and others with that contest. But it was a new learning experience. So next time I get a contest idea, I'll give to someone else.

Next up it MewPurin's character. ARE YA EXCITED?! I am because she's the last mew then I'm done with the mews.

I feel really random and hyper today!

REMEMBER! Don't drink poison!

(I watched Robot Chickan while typing this.)


	8. Intagliare?

I DIDN'T GET GROUNDED!

Okay here's next chapter!

* * *

Chapter nine: The final mew, lucky number thirteen.

"Hang on," Zari said then jumped on top of a sky scraper. "Having fun back there?" Zari asked as she turned her head to see Shikyo smiling.

"Ya!" she said, giggling.

"What's so funny?" Zari asked.

Shikyo giggled again."Look down."

Zari looked down and saw that the skyscraper was missing! She nearly had a heart attack, but luckily she put two and two together: Shikyo was making her float.

"Okay, set me down, please." Zari nervously said.

"Okay!" Shikyo said, floating them down in the middle of a crowd.

Citizens pointed and panicked because a Mew was in the area and that usually meant trouble.

"No trouble here, folks. I'm just on patrol!" Zari reassured them, then jumped away. "Okay next time let's land in an alley."

"Okay!" Shikyo smiled cheerfully and put a smile on Zari's face.

"Mew Mews! Come back to the café! We have a situation!" Keiichiro yelled through the pendents.

"Looks like we're going back!" Zari said, taking off towards the café. When she got there, she saw dozens of people trying to knock down the doors and demanding cake.

"Holy crap!" Zari yelled then landed behind the café, turned back to her normal form, and entered through the back door.

"Thank god you're here! Go get changed and get ready to open up," said a flour-coated Keiichiro.

"Right." Zari replied, going to go get changed. She came out and began waiting tables, with Shikyo still on her back. Zari wondered why she was getting big tips until she heard a married couple whisper."Look at that, a teenaged mother who has to take her child to work. Honey, let's leave her a big tip."

"Crap!" Zari said, then took Shikyo to the kitchen and gave her a piece of cheesecake. "Wait here, I have to work," Zari said, leaving.

Three hours later the last of the customers left and Zari had a big pocket full of money from tips.

"Who knew having a kid on your back for ten minutes would get you big money?"

"Pudding. She always gets big tips 'cause people feel sorry for her and she performs tricks." Kea whispered as she walked past the carameled haired girl.

"ZARI! Your kid's calling for you!" Melody yelled from the kitchen. Zari groaned and walked into the kitchen to see Shikyowith light pink cat ears. She looked like she was crying and Hogosha was floating near her.

"Weren't her cat ears red?" Zari asked.

"They change when she's sad or at ease." Keiichiro said.

"Oh, What's wrong?" Zari asked as she got to eye level with Shikyo.

"The cage dream." Shikyo sniffled out. Zari pulled her into a hug and picked her up.

"It's all right, nothing will happen to me or my friends."

"What about Chocho?"

"Who?"

"The girl with big orange braids, black eyes with gold dots in the middle, and orange and black butterfly wings."

"Um, she'll be alright also."

Shikyo shook her head."She's going to really hurt her boyfriend." she said as she pointed to Kea.

"Um, I promise she won't, okay?"

Shikyo eyed Zari doubtfully but smiled and hugged her.

"How about we go and get you some new clothes? You've been wearing that pink nightgown that doesn't even fit you."

"Okay! Only if I get to keep this though, Mama made it for me." Shikyo said as her cat ears turned red.

"Alright! Anyone else want to come?"

"I'll come." Zakuro said.

"So will I!" both Jason and Mint said at the same time.

"I can't! I have homework!" Ichigo whined.

"Your loss. RICH SUPERMODEL IS PAYING!" Kea yelled, running outside.

"No need Zakuro, I got major tips today." Zari said.

"Can I come?" Kurimu asked.

"Yeah! The more the merrier!"

"I'll go!" Melody said as she set her Warrior book down.

"All right, then! Let's go!" Zari said, swinging Shikyo onto her back then went outside and saw a huge white limo.

"Who--"

"I called ahead, and I'll pay. Take it as a thank you for saving my life." Mint said, then elegantly got into the limo. Everyone followed Mint's example and tried to elegantly get into the limo.

Once everyone was in the limo, Mint told the chauffeur to drivethem to the mall. After twenty minutes of driving around and mindless chatter they arrived at the same mall where they had first found Zari.

"Everyone scatter! Meet back here around whenever! Before dark." Kea said, then followed Jason and Zakuro and received some dirty looks from them.

Mint went with Zari so she could buy Shikyosome new clothes, and Kurimuand Melody went together and aimlessly wandered around.

"How about that store?!" Zari yelled as she pointed to a store with streamers and toddler mannequins in the window.

"Why? How about that one?" Mint asked as she pointed to a store full of toddler formal wear.

"Well take a look at whose back she's on, and I want her to be comfortable when I'm jumping around as a mew."

"Fine, we'll go to your vulgar choice, but after we get to go in my choice." Mint whined, walking into the 'vulgar' store. Thirty minutes later, they walked out of the store with fivebags in each hand filled with clothing and Shikyo wearing a pair of pink sweats and a matching tee-shirt.

"My store next!" Mint cheered, briskly walking over to the formal clothes. After about an hour of arguing with Shikyo and Zari, Mint was finally satisfied and they left the store.

Meanwhile Zakuro, Jason, and Keawere wandering around and stopping every five seconds to look at something.

"Oh look over there! A smoothie store! They better have raspberry!" Keayelled as she ran towards the smoothie stand.

"Can we ditch her?" Jason asked.

"That would hurt her feelings."

"So?"

"I know she a bit annoying, but she's our friend," Zakuro said as she saw Kea strangling the smoothie venderthen saw five huge guards pull her away.

"Can we go now?"

"Sure," Zakuro said then turned around and started walking away. "We'll go get her when we leave." she added. Jason just laughed and ran to catch up to her, and somewhere in the far-off distance the screams of two girls could be heard.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Kurimu yelled as the indoor roller coaster went up a huge hill and screamed at the top of her lungs as they went down. The coaster stopped at the bottom and let all the dazed passengers off; the two snow mews couldn't even walk straight.

"Let's go on the ferris wheel!" Melody yelled.

"Alright! I think we had to many sugar busters!" Kurimu joked as she ran with Melody to the ferris wheel. They waited in line, then paid for their ride and got in.

Behind them was a huge guy with a bandage on his nose and in front of them was a girl with blonde hair who was curled up in her seat, sleeping. The seat rocked back and forth as the wheel started turning.

They were reaching the top and had a marvelous view of the mall.

"Hey look! I can see Kea taking on the guards!" Melody exclaimed, pointing to their delinquent friend who was jumping all over the place and kicking guards in their faces.

"You know her?!" boomed the voice from behind them.

The two turned around and saw the big guy who looked mad and nodded their heads. The big guy evilly grinned then took a long steel bike chain out of the bag beside him. He spun it, then started hitting the rusty bolts that held their seat in place. The girls screamed, but the operator just thought they were scared and ignored them.

When they reached the top of the ferriswheel, the bolts on the left side finally gave out and Melody slid out of the cart. Kurimu grabbed her hand and pulled her in the best she could. The operator saw her dangling, stopped the ride, and called for the rent-a-cops.

The girl from the cart in front of the mews woke up and turned around and saw that the other side was about to give out. The girl acrobatically jumped out of her seat onto the metal structure and began jumping through the bars to get to the girls, but her foot got caught on one.

She harshly pulled until she heard a rip and saw that she was free, but her jeans were ripped all the way up to her thigh. She ignored it and continued weaving in and out of bars to get to the girls.

"Yo! Grab onto my hand!" she yelled with a strange accent as the last bolt was about to give. Both girls jumped at the same time and they each grabbed one of her hands.

A few seconds later the blondegirl began glowing white and the two girls began glowing their mew colors. Then balls of the original five mews' colors flew in the center of the girls and glowed white and grew bigger until it tapped each girl and they were blown apart.

Melody landed in the fountain, Kurimu landed in a roller coaster seat and the blonde girl who had greenish-blue eyes landed in a hot dog stand close to Kurimu.

Kurimu jumped out of the seat and ran towards the girl and saw that on her thigh there was two skinny tails that formed a heart then changed into a fox tail and a cat tail that formed a cross.

"Hey! Is she okay?" a soaked Melody asked running over to them.

"I think so, other than the fact she has meat in her hair," Kurimu said then pointed to the hot dog bits in the girl's hair.

"Ouch. What was that?" the girl asked.

"I'm not sure, but I do know one thing!" Kurimu said pointing at the girl's mew mark.

"Whoa! It's different."

"We haveone too!" Melody said, tilting her head to the side and moved her hair to reveal a heart with cat ears on her jaw line and Kurimu showed a snowflake made of fox tails on her shoulder.

"Whoa! Does this mean I'm part of a cult?!"

"No, you're a mew mew."

"Hey I've heard of those! Recently there have been more spotted."

"Yep! That's us!" Kurimu said.

"But the thing that confuses me is why your mark changed," Melody said.

"It felt like." the new mew said as she stood up.

"Oh! I'm Kurimu and this is Melody!" Kurimu said.

"Satou."

"Come meet the rest," Melody said, hooking arms with Satou while Kurimugot the other side. They carried her away to places unknown, also known as the children's stores. The three girls found Mint and Zariarguing and Shikyo on the ground trying to push them apart.

"Zari! This is Satou; she's a mew," Kurimu announced

"Hi! I'm Zari and this is Mint!" Zari said, picking up Shikyo and swinging her onto her back."And this is Shikyo."

"Hi, sweet to meet you all." Satou said.

"She saved our lives!" Melody yelled.

"Really! How?" Shikyo asked.

"We were on the ferris wheel and this huge guy behind us heard we knew Kea and he got this chain out and started hitting the bolts that hold our seat up. The bolts came off and we were going to fall but then Satou jumped out of her seat and ran over to us and caught us before we fell!"

"Then we got blown apart," Satou plainly stated.

"Um, okay. Let's find Zakuro and the others," Zari said.

"There's more?" Satou asked then was dragged off toward Zakuro and Jason.

After mindlessly wandering around for hours, Mint had had enough. She pulled out her phone and dialed Zakuro's number and heard Zakuro's ring tone coming from behind her. She turned around to see Zakuro coming out of a store with her phone in her hand. Mint waved to Zakuro and she and Jason walked over.

"Who's that?" Jason asked.

"Guess mew!" Melody said.

"Oh. Hi, I'm Jason. You know that line is lame as lame can get," he said.

"Zakuro," she said, ignoring Jason's remark.

"The model?" Satou asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm Satou, I'm very pleased to meet you all."

"Haven't met us all yet." Zari said," You still have about ten more to go, I think, plus a lot of enemies."

"Ten!"

"Well, the next one on our list is very much like you," Kurimu said.

"Where _is _Kea?" Zari asked.

"Got arrested," Zakuro plainly stated.

"For what?" Satou asked.

"Assaulting the smoothie guy, destruction of mall property, assaulting a rent-a cop, disrupting the peace, the list goes on," Zakuro said.

Zari held the bridge of her nose and muttered something about the small ones being the most dangerous.

"All right everyone! Pay up! We need to get Kea out." Zari said, then put her hand out. The mews reached into their pockets and pulled out random money and change and put it in Zari's hand.

"All right let's go," Zari said, then walked towards the mall jail. They were just down the hall and they could hear Kea's screaming and the rattle of the bars.

"Let's hope she's not in a straitjacket," Jason mumbled.

"I think I'm afraid to meet this girl." Satou said.

"Don't worry! She doesn't bite! I think," Shikyo cheerfully said.

The group walked into the room and saw Kea jumping around the cell like a monkey and some of the bars were bent.

"I think I just shit myself," Satou said, staring at the wild girl.

"KEA! CHILL!" Zariyelled and Kea stopped jumping around and stared at her friends.

"Hey guys!" Kea said sweetly. Zari shook her head and went to the guards and gave them the money. They reluctantly opened her cell and gave her a dirty look as she ran towards her friends.

"Thanks Zari! You're the b-- Ow!"

Zari grabbed Kea by one of her ponytails and pulled her out of the room.

"What the hell were you thinking!?"

"I wanted a raspberry smoothie."

Zari hit Kea behind her head, then grabbed her ponytail again and started walking away.

"Guys, we're going to the café!" Zariyelled as she turned the corner.

The group of teenagers ran after them and drove to the café.

"Ryou, we're back!" Zari yelled as she kicked the doors in and saw Ichigo, Lettuce, Pudding, and the aliens in their uniforms cleaning tables.

"Did you find the last mew?" he asked as he came out of the basement.

"Yeah, But something weird happened. Kurimu, explain please."

"Me?! Oh, um, well.... We were in a Ferris wheel and the guy behind us-"

"Conta." Zari interrupted, matching the description Kurimu gave to Conta.

"Conta, found out we knew Kea and started hitting the bolts of the seat with a chain. Then Satou jumped out of her seat and ran over to help us and tore her pants in the process. But after a few seconds we were blown away from each other and her mew mark changed." Kurimu quietly said without making eye contact.

"Did you touch both of them at the same time?" Ryou asked Satou.

"Yeah, I think."

"Well, that explains it. If more than one Mew that has transformed touches a Mew that hasn't, the one that hasn't transformed will take the animal of the other two," Keiichiro explained.

"What was I supposed to be?" Satou asked.

"We were expecting, well, um--"

"A naked mole rat." Ryou coldly interrupted.

Satou quickly ran to Kurimu and Melody and wrapped her arms around their waists as tightly as she could.

"I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" she yelled.

"Um, you're welcome." Kurimu said unsurely.

"So what animals am I?!" Satou asked, giddily jumping up and down.

"Snow leopard," Melody said.

"Arctic fox," Kurimu said.

Satou began screaming her head off.

"I take it you like those animals," Jason said, covering his ears from her shrieks.

"YES!"

"Okay, before you shatter my eardrums, go get dressed," Ryou said, then handed Satou a box with a white ribbon.

"But I thought we weren't opening the café again!" Ichigo complained.

"Do you want to say that to the raging teenagers outside?" Ryou asked.

"No!" everyone said.

"I guess that means you guys aren't strapped for cash anymore." Kea said.

"You! No talking!" Zari said.

"Okay."

"Ah! IT'S A DRESS! WHAT THE HELL!?" Satou screamed running out of the changing room with a maid outfit like the others but in creamy white.

"Or course, this is a café and you're--"

"Just wear your pants under it. I do." Kea said, then got hit in the head.

"You're not allowed to talk until I'm happy and calm," Zari said then crossed her arms over her chest and walked into the changing rooms, followed by the remaining mews.

Everyone came out dressed and opened the café yet again.

"Za, can I have a cookie?" Shikyo tiredly asked as Zari came into the kitchen for people's orders.

"I don't think so, I think you need a nap," Zari said.

"But I'm not tired," Shikyo said, yawning and rubbing her eyes. Zari smiled and picked Shikyo up from her stool and carried her upstairs to Keiichiro's bedroom.

"Go to sleep." Zari said, then left. Soon after, Shikyo was deep in dreamland, also know as nightmare hell.

---

Shikyo didn't know what was going on but she knew the important things: it wasn't good, and she didn't like it.

Blood painted the walls; her friends were in a cage crying; Kea was banging on the bars trying to get out and screaming Makai's name; Zari was holding Koran through the bars who had blood pouring out of his side; and a dark silhouette with glowing blue eyes was cackling. Shikyo began panicking and ran out the door.

She ran into a room and saw a boy with slick black hair hanging from a rafter with his black tongue tied around the rafter and his neck. Shikyo walked passed the hanging boy to where she saw the red-and-black boy laying in a corner with blood on the side of his mouth, and the girl with butterfly wings and a huge sword in her limp hand dripping with blood, on the ground with blood coming out of the inside of her thigh.

Shikyo had a feeling that all her friends were dead because of her and she fell down to her knees into a puddle of blood and began crying. Then Hogosha appeared out of her grim reaper doll that was in Makai's limp hand and floated over to her. He patted her on the back and held her in his arms. Then, out of nowhere, Mew Zari appeared in front of her and limply walked over to her.

She fell to her knees and put her hand on Shikyo's shoulders, then pulled her into a hug.

"Shikyo, wake up! Please, Shikyo, wake up!" Zari yelled, then her lifeless body fell to the ground.

Shikyo shot up and felt cold sweat flowing down her forehead. She looked around and saw she was surrounded by the mew team, and Hogosha had her in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Zari asked, her voice lined with concern.

"Um, yeah. Just a dream!" Shikyo said, then Hogosha shook his head.

"What does that mean?" Melody asked.

"He know's she's lying. Her dreams aren't really dreams, they're the future." Ryou said.

"What?!" Ichigo asked.

"Oh and who's paying for the giant hole in the wall?" Ryou asked as he turned where the wall to the outside was suppose to be.

"I will, she didn't mean it." Zakuro said.

"Okay, then. I'll be downstairs, try to keep her under control." Ryou said then left.

"I"m gonna kill him!" Kea said as she walked towards the door but was held back by Mint and Lettuce.

"I'm not stopping you. He keeps referring to her as an animal." Zari said then picked Shikyo up from the bed..

"What was your dream about?" Zari asked as she carried her downstairs with the rest behind her.

"You guys were in a cage again and Keawas jumping around the cage calling for the big tooth boy, blood was everywhere, and Zari was holding the black cat boy through the bars and he had a big owieon his side. Then I ran into another room and saw a boy who looked slimy and he was hanging from the beams on the ceiling from his own tongue and Makai was dead in a corner and he had my doll in his hand and the butterfly girl had blood on her sword and she was dead, then I woke up." Shikyo explained.

The entire café was dead silent. No one even knew what to say.

"Shikyo, could you repeat that?" Kurimu asked. "I don't think we heard you  
right."

"I had a dream and all the people you were fighting were dead and you guys were in a cage, some I think were dead. But I don't think they killed each other, there was a figure that I couldn't see. I can never see it in my dreams," Shikyo told them.

"Did you see Koran?" Zari asked, on the verge of tears.

"I think he was the first to die."

Zari let out a strangled sob as she collapsed into a chair.

"Zari get a hold of yourself," Ryou snapped.

"How'd you feel if someone told you your boyfriend was going to die, and there was nothing you could do about it!?" she screamed. Zari jumped up from her chair and dashed upstairs.

"Smooth, blondie." Kishu smirked, leaning back in his chair. Ryou glared at him and kicked said chair out from underneath him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Shikyo asked quietly.

"Of course not," Lettuce told her, cradling Shikyo's head next to her chest.

"Shikyo?" Kurimu asked, kneeling down to her eye level. "Do you have dreams like that all the time?"

The Kemon girl sniffled. "Sometimes."

"And do they ever come true?"

"Sometimes." She sniffled again.

"Like when your mommy and daddy died?" Kea asked, leaning over Kurimu's shoulder. Shikyo sniffled again, and burst into tears.

"Oops." Kea muttered, backing away slowly.

"I don't believe it." Jason announced.

"What are you talking about?" Zakuro asked.

"The whole destiny bit. The average human makes an infinite number of decisions in their lifetime. It's impossible to accurately tell what each person will become in their life."

"So, you think the same thing holds true for the Kemons?" Zakuro asked.

"Unless they've already all dropped dead, then yes," he replied.

"Well, they haven't!" Keiichiro shouted, running up from the basement. "It's another attack at Tokyo Bay!"

Zari ran back into the room and transformed with the rest of the mews.

"Wicked!" Satou yelled, admiring her white pleated miniskirt and matching halter top. "I have a tail!" she shouted, holding up her fox tail.

"Hey! Quit petting your ears and let's go!" Kea said to Satou who was petting her white cat ears.

"Right! I'll pet my ears later." Satou said, then they all ran out of the café to the location of the attack.

"Are you guys sure it'll be okay to bring Shikyo? What if they recognize her? It didn't take Koran long to figure out that she was a goddess," Jason said.

"They'll have to deal with me to get to her." Zari said.

"Same here," all the mews said.

"We're almost there! Just in case, try to hide Shikyo. Don't bring attention to her," Pai said.

"Got it!"

The Mew team arrived at Tokyo Bay and saw that all hell has broken loose. Mugoiwas flying in fast circles making whirl pools in the water and a girl with butterfly wings was flapping her large wings, causing a twisting wind.

"Chocho!" Shikyo yelled.

"Shhh. Don't let them hear you!" Zari said.

"Hey! Enough with the flapping! You're giving me whiplash!" Kea said.

"Come and make me!" Chocho said.

Kea flew toward Chocho at top speed and rammed into her. They fell to the ground, causing a huge crater in the concrete. They both got up as if nothing happened and circled each other like lions ready to pounce.

"Kea! We need a plan! You can't just attack like that." Zakuro said but Kea ignored her and kept her eyes on Chocho.

"Looks like batty's gone. Mews, this is Koganeiro, but you can just call him Koga. And that little hellion is Chocho," Makai said, pointing to a slimy-looking boy, then to the butterfly girl."So who's fighting who?" Makai asked.

"I have the red fox!" Koran immediately answered.

"No, I think I'll take her," Makaisaid, knowing that he hit a nerve.

"No, I'll take her," Koran said through his teeth.

"No I insist," Makai said, pretending to be formal.

"I decline," Koran said then ran towards Zari.

"Fine, I'll play with the blue bird," Makai said then charged at Mint.

"Figure out who'll you'll fight yourselves!" Grainiun's voice boomed.

The Kemons charged at random directions towards random mews and began fighting.

"Hi Kitty!" Shikyo yelled as she waved to Koran.

"Hey. So what's this dream I hear about from inside your head?"

"Shikyo predicted the future and it isn't pretty," Zari said, then thought about what Shikyo said. Koran turned his attention to Shikyo and concentrated on the dream.

"Come Shikyo, let me in," he said. Shikyo closed her eyes and Koran smiled then dug around in her subconscious. Koran's smiled faded and his eyes widened at the images he saw. He sat down as if someone had knocked the breath out of him, looking as if he had seen a ghost.

"Koran? Are you okay?" Zari asked as she cautiously approached him.

"No. I saw how I was going to die, how my friends were going to die, and more importantly, how you were going to die."

"It's okay. Me and the Mews are going to do everything we can to stop it," Zari reassured, pulling him into a hug.

"So that's the girlfriend you keep betraying us for," Makai said, then did a back flip to dodge one of Mint ballet kicks. Makai ripped out his fang, turned it into his sword, and slashed at Mint, but she flew out of the way and kicked him in the face.

"Damn birdie! Feisty today, aren't we?" Makai teased, then got kicked in the stomach. Mint was kicking Makai so fast that he couldn't even see her anymore, got disoriented, and fell over. Mint smiled triumphantly and walked over to Satou and Kurimu, who were fighting Koga, or trying to.

"Ah! Don't touch me with that!" Kurimu said as she jumped out of the way of Koga's long black tongue.

"Come on, girlies! You know you like it," Koga said then shot his tongue at Kurimu.

"First date, no tongue!" Kurimu yelled, bashing her staff down on his tongue. Koga jumped back and swallowed his tongue back into mouth.

KEMON KOGA SCOURGE!

Koga's tongue shot out of his mouth. It hit Kurimu on the neck and she fell to the ground.

"Kurimu! What's wrong?!" Satou asked.

"I...can't feel....my...body." Kurimu strained out then went completely numb.

"Gotta love the DNA of a golden coqui." Koga said then shot his tongue out at Satou, but she turned and dodged it.

SUGAR STAFF!

A white, arm-length staff with a giant heart diamond on the top and a rainbow of all the mews' colors and two fox tails on the side appeared in her hand.

RIBBON SUGAR SWIRL!

A blue and white ball of light came out of the heart and swirled around each other until a ray light shot towards at Koga. Koga jumped out of the way and stood with his head tilted like he was thinking.

"Seeya! I might die here!" Koga said, then teleported away.

Satou and Mint stood in shock that he just ran away then remembered that they had a paralyzed mew on the ground.

"Zari!" Mint yelled. Zari looked over and saw Kurimu paralyzed and looked back at Koran.

"She'll be alright, just paralyzed. It's not like Aiyoku's attack." Koran explained.

"Mint! Satou! Get her out of here!" Zariyelled. Mint and Satou picked Kurimu up and ran off towards the café.

Curry saw the white goddess run off and felt something pulse through his body then turned his attention back to Jazz.

"That was short, I actually wanted to fight her," Curry whispered to himself as Satou ran out of sight.

"Yeah but you're fighting me! So deal with it!" Jazz said, quickly kneeing Curry in the stomach.

"You're fast," Curry said holding his stomach while sitting on his knees.

"Same animal as you," Jazz said as she petted her cheetah tail.

"Let's see who's faster!" Curry said, then quickly got up and tried punching Jazz. She crouched down, and he tripped over her and landed on his face.

"Smooth!" Jazz said, laughing.

Curry growled and stood back up in a offensive stance.

KEMON CURRY SCORCH!

Fire began spewing out of Curry's hand and formed a circle around Jazz.

SUN ARROW!

A huge gold bow appeared at Jazz's hip d and a little strap full of arrows appeared around her waist.

RIBBON SUN FIRE!

Jazz shot an arrow. The fire around her disappeared, and the arrow caught on fire and headed for Curry. Curry quickly side-stepped out of the way but the arrow skimmed across his shoulder, leaving a bloody burn and a burning sensation in his shoulder.

" Shit! A little pyro, just like me," Curry said then kicked Jazz in the shin, causing her to fall to the ground. Then he kicked her in the face. Jazz jumped up and kicked Curry as hard as she could in the ribs. She heard them snap. Curry held his side and teleported away.

"Jason! We have to get out of here! To many buildings and people!" Zakuro yelled. The mews began running away, Jason with Jazz in his arms, and the Kemons followed after. The mew stopped at a clearing in the mountain forest and Jason set Jazz down.

"I'm just... going... to....go to...sleep." Jazz mumbled, out then fainted. The mews just looked at her then began fighting again.

"Hey loser! Look what Chocho made for me!" Kaseki yelled at Taruto then pulled out a gun type weapon. He aimed the gun at a nearby hummingbird and pulled the trigger and a parasite alien came out and fused with the passing bird.

The bird grew a thousand time bigger and its beak became steel and very sharp. The Chimera Anima began flapping its wings together sending high-pitched sound frequencies at Taruto and Pudding.

Pudding threw her ring like a frisbee and broke one of the wings, and the bird plopped down onto the ground. The bird starting awkwardly flapping its wing and began inching closer and closer to Pudding and Taruto. It slashed its beak at Taruto, but he teleported above it and electrocuted it with his click-clack weapons. The bird let out a horrible shriek that caused everyone to stop and cover their ears.

"Hogosha! Make it stop!" Shikyo, who was crying, yelled, and cat ears turned pink. Hogosha came out of the grim reaper doll, flew over to the monster, and phased into in. Seconds later the bird stopped and shrunk down to its normal size, and Hogoshacame out with the parasite alien in his hand and gave it to Izzy.

"Interesting creature." Chocho said. "From the Shadow People Clan if I'm not mistaken," Chocho said as she walked over to Hogosha, whose eyes turned fierce and exposed razor sharp teeth.

Koran leaned towards Zari and whispered into her ear, "Get Shikyo out of here, or this could end badly."

Zari nodded and turned around to run, but she ran into Grainiun and fell over.

"Going somewhere?" Grain smugly asked. Chocho turned her attention from Hogosha to Zari and saw the girl with pink cat ears on Zari's back. Chocho swiftly ran over to them, pulled Zari up, and tried to grabbed Shikyo but Zari punched her.

"Let me see the girl," Makai commanded as he walked over to Zari.

"You want the girl, you'll have to go through all of us." Jason said as the remaining mews gathered.

"Well, you're about four mews short, so this will be over quickly," Chocho said.

"Make that three!" Satou yelled as Mint let go of her and she landed on Curry. She quickly jumped off and stood in front of Zari with all the other mews.

"Two!" Kanon said as she landed beside Satou.

"Took you a while!" Jason said.

"I'm sorry, I had trouble getting away from my dad. Oh! Hi! I'm Kanon," Kanon said as she notice the new mew.

"Satou."

"I know, Ryou told me everything on the way here."

"Sorry guys! The paralysis wore off, in case you're wondering!" Kurimu said as she came out from behind the trees, then stood besides her friends.

"Just give us the girl!" Chocho yelled.

Fuck you!" Kea yelled at her.

"Chocho, do you know who that little girl is?" Mugoi asked.

"I know she's powerful, and that's enough for me," Chocho said.

"It's Shikyo the goddess of death. And that's Hogosha, the guardian of the Shadow People," Mugoi explained.

"THE Shikyo?" Makai asked.

"We need some explanation over here!" Grainiun said as he motioned his hand at himself, Nukai, Takina, Kaseki, and Curry.

Mugoi sighed, as he ran his hand through his hair, "The legend of Shikyo and Hogosha. Shikyo used to be a normal Kemongirl until she hit age five and she stopped growing. Then one day a mob went to Shikyo's house because she was not like other Kemons; she has red ears but no tail. Shikyo got scared and her red ears became pink and her eyes glowed red. The mob leader stepped up to throw a torch through the window, but he stopped and dropped his torch. His blood began to boil and seconds later everything in his body blew up. The mob dropped their weapons and began bowing down to Shikyo. Then the high council came to Shikyo and appointed her the Guardian of the Shadow People, Hogosha, to be her guardian so that she'll never get scared again. So she was claimed a goddess because of her strange powers and Hogosha was sentenced to be kept in a doll until he was needed," Mugoi explained and all the mews just stared at him.

"Mugoi's the most cultured of all of us," Koran said to break the silence.

"Interesting. So hand over the girl, she's too dangerous to be with humans," Chocho said.

"Got to kill us first," Kea blankly stated.

"You're willing to die for someone dangerous and who isn't even human?" Makai asked.

"It doesn't matter to me!" Zari yelled as she moved Shikyo from her back to her arms.

"Can't we just let them keep her?" Koran asked.

"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHY WERE HERE!?" Chocho yelled trying to intimidate him.

"Yes I have!" Koran yelled, apparently not intimidated.

Chocho went up to Koran, grabbed him by his shirt and glared into his eyes. "We are here because we are at war! Our people are dying and we need somewhere for them to go if we lose!" Chochoyelled then threw Koran to the ground.

"Who can forget the asshole making us do this," Makai muttered to himself.

"It's your dad!" Chocho yelled.

Meanwhile, Zari tried to make an escape, but Koga appeared out of the vortex and shot his tongue at her to stop her.

The Kemons turned their attention back to the Mews and got ready to fight, except Koran, who sat on the ground.

"Koran, get up, you oaf!" Chocho yelled then charged towards the wall of mews. Kea was the one to jump in front and caught her halberd with her sais.

"Why do you fight me?" Chocho asked as she stared at the small girl with anger burning though her eyes.

"Because of what you did!" Kea yelled then pushed her sais up and kicked Chocho in the stomach.

"She hasn't done anything yet Kea!" Zari yelled.

"She will!" Kea viciously shouted then lunged her sai at Chocho but the Kemon moved and the weapon skimmed her side. Chocho took a step back and closed her eyes.

KEMON CHOCHO DOKU!

An orange dust poured out of her sword and caused Keato fall to the ground.

"Jason!" Kea muffled out. Jason left the circle of protection, started flapping the dust away, and helped Kea up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little numb."

"You didn't get enough of the dust in your lungs to become paralyzed!" Chocho yelled in frustration.

"Jason, go help the others." Kea said, then walked towards Chocho with her sais in her hands.

RIBBON KEA JINX!

Chocho dodged the balls of light and jumped up in the air. Her sword landed in Kea shoulder. Kea let out an ear-splitting scream and Makai's eyes widened like he had seen a ghost. He dropped his sword, pushed Chocho out of the way, and kneeled down besides her.

"Kea? Kea, are you okay?"

"MAKAI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Chocho yelled.

Grainiun stopped attacking and let out a booming laugh. "It happens to the best of us."

"What?!" Chocho fiercely asked.

"Intagliare." Grainiun stated then started laughing. Makai's eyes got even wider; the hair on his animal parts stood up; and his tail went in between his legs.

"N-No! I don't care about her!" Makai lied as he stood up.

"Makai, you intagliare. Admit it." Grainiun said with a smug smile on.

"N-no I didn't!" Makai said as his face flushed red.

"What does it mean when you intagliare?" Kaseki asked.

Grainiun let out another booming laugh. "It means he's in love with the bat!"

"Intagliare means crave in Italian," Zakuro said.

"He craves her. Her smell, her body, her voice, everything," Grainiun explained.

"NO I DON'T!" Makai yelled.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before!" Chocho said then hit her forehead. Her eyes widened. "Oh shit!" Chocho yelled, then took off running away from a deranged Makai.

Koran walked through the circle of people defending Zari and stood next to her. Zari gave him a confused looked.

"When a boy Kemon intagliares, they fall in love with someone. It's like love at first sight and if someone harms the one the Kemon intagliares, the Kemon will go crazy and protect her. The girls, however, don't intagliare like the boys. When they get intagliared, they intagliare on that person. But sometimes there are odd cases," Koran said, then looked away with a blush-tinted face.

"Is that what happened to you?" Zari asked, a blush on her face also.

"Hmmm, maybe," Koran said then smiled at her.

"Another one?" Aiyoku darkly asked. "Guess that explains why he kept betraying us."

"Grainiun! Get the girl and get back to headquarters!" Chocho yelled as she dodged Makai's sword.

Grainiun hit his fist together and electrocuted all the mews on the front line (Jason, Satou, Kanon, and Mint) and smiled in triumph.

"Let's go!" Koran yelled swinging Zari and Shikyo onto his back and took off as fast as he could.

"Curry!" Chocho yelled.

Curry stood in one place with his eyes widened as he saw Satou on the ground with her eyes closed.

"Curry!?" Chocho yelled, then kicked Makai in the shoulder.

Curry turned to Grainiun, and his smile was gone in a flash.

Curry ran towards Grainiun and bit him in the shoulder. Grainiun flipped Curry off and bashed him against the ground, causing a huge crater in the forest floor. Curry jumped up in the air and landed on Grainiun's neck in hopes of breaking it, but it didn't. Grainiun grabbed Curry by the ankle and threw him into the trees. Curry ran out on all fours, pounced on Grainiun, and twisted his arm.

"Fuck! I forgot how strong you are!"

"Takina! Nukai! Go get Koran and the goddess!" Chocho yelled, then kicked Makai in the stomach.

Takina and Nukai took off running after Koran as fast as they could and had him in sight within minutes.

"Zari!" Shikyo yelled then buried her face in Koran's back.

"I got this. Koran I'm trusting you to keep her safe!" Zari yelled, then jumped off his back and landed in front of the two oncoming Kemonswith her bell in her hand.

RIBBON ORANGE BELL FOX CLAW BITE!

Takina and Nukaiboth were blown back out of sight and Zari began running to catch up with Koran.

"Got'em," Zari said, then ran besides Koran.

"Where do we go?" Koran asked.

"I think the café will be best," Zari answered, then the two picked up the pace. Within minutes they arrived at what used to be the pink castle. The café was still in its castle shape, but the walls were metal, there were no windows, and it look like the door was bolted shut.

"Um, that's new," Zari said, then stopped at the door in front of a security camera.

"Um, hi? Anyone in there?" Zari asked waving at the camera. Locks could be heard from the inside as they unlocked. The door slide open and Ryou pulled them in.

"We saw what was going on through Masha and Izzy. We should be safe here; I took DNA samples from metal that is reinforced with diamonds and adamantine should be strong enough to stop them," Ryou said, then knocked on the greenish wall.

"Wow! This must have cost a fortune!"

"It did. Now, take Shikyo to the basement and into the security room we built," Ryou said. Zari and Koran took Shikyo down to the basement and went down another flight of stairs to a room that look like it was made of the same stuff.

"Has titanium in it as well as the other stuff," Keiichiro said as he helped settle Shikyo in.

"Wow. I feel like I'm at my own military base," Zari said, then sat down on the bed with Shikyo.

"Let's hope it's enough." Koran said then sat down on the other side of Shikyo.

"Is this all because of me?" she asked.

"No! Remember the cage dream? We don't want that to happen," Zari said.

"Kem-- I mean Koran! We need you to defend the café with the other mews!" Ryou yelled through an intercom.

"Gotta go. Bye," Koran said then kissed Zari on the cheek and left the safe room. He ran outside and saw Ichigo standing on the roof, then the others stood up and stared at him.

"Are you with us Koran?!" Ichigo yelled. Koran nodded, jumped up on to the roof with the mews, and crouched down to hide next to Makai, Curry, and Mugoi.

"Who have you intagliared on?" Makai asked the sixteen-year-old bat Kemon. Mugoi looked over at Mint, who noticed him and turned away, blushing, and Koran gave Mugoia sly look. Above them was Hogosha, who looked like he was ready to destroy an entire planet.

The remaining Kemons came out of the forest, and they all looked pissed: Chocho, Aiyoku, Nukai, Takina, Grainuin, Koga, and a confused Kaseki. Everyone on the roof jumped down and formed a line in front of the café.

"So this is the path you've chosen?" Chocho asked.

The four Kemons nodded, "Any of you wish to join?" Makai asked.

Takina looked at the ground and walked over to them, followed by Nukai. Chocho looked at the two lovers in disgust and looked at Aiyoku.

Aiyoku nodded and stared at Kanon and to all the mew's surprise, she walked over to them!

"Hello. If you stay with us, you can be a mew all the time," Aiyoku enticed as she held the girl passionately.

"Okay," Kanon said, lost in Aiyoku's eyes.

"Aiyoku can bring people to her side by flirting with them, basically," Koran explained as he read all the mews' confused thoughts.

"So this is how it is? Just give you the girl and we won't kill anyone," Chocho said.

"Never! You can't have her!" Koran yelled.

"Makai, think of what your father will say." Chocho pleaded.

"I don't care! I hate that ass!"

"So it begins," Shikyo said from inside the fortress.

* * *

Intense!

I MADE ZARI THE MOMMY! I don't know why, I just felt like she would make a good mommy. **If you would like to be relieved of your mommy duties I can make someone else be the mommy**

Had to change Satou's outfit juuust a little.

Ever since I wrote Kanon/sakuuya's chapter I've been making the chapters more than ten pages! This one is bout 22!

I'm thinking of doing a rewrite thingy of this story from the Kemon's point of view. Should I?

I thank my Beta! thank you thank you thank ya!

I learned someting new from my beta and my teacher.(Shocker! my teacher actaully teaching?) You're suppose to put a comma after a statement, not a period. (i mean when someone speaks of course.)

Nearing the end I think. I may extend it a bit because it's all moving so fast. THEY JUST BARELY FOUND THE LAST MEW! And now they're going to have a final fight! I'll just fix that. Hehe.

I lost Curry's kemon attack, so I put down what I think it was, but I forgot what the description was.

Haha, you don't know how badly I wanted to give Koga a British accent. I havean x-men game and Koga is exactly like Toad and Toad has a British accent in the game.

Ripped off twilight and imprinting.

Adamant is not a real metal, got it from a computer game and another show.

Hello people! I ran into a problem with the story so the next update will take EVEN LONGER! I won't be able to write until I figure out my problem, it's pretty pathetic.

Thank you Zephyr for the transition to the fight.

Note to self: intagliare: crave.(Italian)

I have no clue what a sugar buster is, but my mind says it's a ball of flavored sugar. Yummy! Just found a new invention!


	9. No i didn't die

**Last time: **Mugoi, Curry, Koran, and Makai joined the mews. The Mews are now in front of the Café that has been made into a fortress and Shikyo and Zari are in the basement under the basement in a safe room. The Mews outside are getting ready to defend and fight the remaining Kemons from getting Shikyo, the goddess of death, and worst of all the mew that has a power that could take them out in one shot is on the Kemons side!

Not the final battle. I decided to do something else. Muwhaha.

So I don't have to say, 'the remaining Kemons.' or 'the mew team and good Kemons."

Kemons: Kaseki, Aiyoku, Kanon, Grainiun, Koga, and Chocho

Mews: Makai, Nukai, Takina, Mugoi, Curry Koran, Jason, Zari, Ichigo, Pai, Kishu, Lettuce, Taruto, Pudding, Melody, Mint, Zakuro, Kurimu, Kea, Shikyo, Hogosha, Satou, and Jazz.

* * *

Chapter 10: Fight and Defend Death.

Chocho took the gun from Kaseki's hand and fired a random shot into the park. Seconds later, various chimera animas appeared, charged toward the lined-up mews, and watched as they scattered, each to an opponent.

The rose bush chimera slammed its thorny vine down onto Kea, but Makai swept her up.

"Whoo. My night in shining armor is here," the bat Mew sarcastically said.

Makai rolled his eyes and set her down to face the approaching monster. The Kemon summoned his sword as Kea called for her sais and prepared for a fight. The rose bush snatched Kea's ankle, and she bit her lip to contain a scream of pain. Makai quickly jumped up and cut Kea free; she flew above the monster and jinxed it, but her curse had no effect.

A few of the roses began glowing an ominous red as the petals floated away from each other and circled the monster's head. Seconds later, the petals rushed toward Kea, who was mesmerized by the glow, and exploded as they hit her and her surroundings.

Ribbons of pain shot through Kea's entire body as she landed several feet away, unconscious. Makai's eyes narrowed as rage pulsed through his body, and he viciously charged at the monster. He slashed his sword at the chimera anima and cut its vines-arms off.

The creature was unfazed and cooly regrew its arms, then slammed one of them straight down on Makai. The sidewalk beneath him cracked, and he fell through a hole leading into the sewers.

"Aw nasty!" he exclaimed as he looked down at the green water flowing past his legs. "I think I'm gonna be sick," he strained, clamping a hand over his mouth and nose.

He didn't have much time to worry about the putrid smell, though, because the chimera anima shot its arm into the hole, skimming past Makai's face. The creature crawled through the hole, landed right in front of Makai, and sent petals flying at him.

Makai easily dodged them and counter attacked using his Makai Shards. The shard whizzed by the creature, cutting off all the deadly roses.

"Whoo! Point for the good guys!" Makai cheered, then got slammed into the dirty wall. A thorned vine snaked around Makai's body and began squeezing. Makai held back a scream as thorns penetrated his body and blood trickled down his sides. A vine was working its way to wrap around the Kemon's neck, but a familiar sai cut the vine before it could even reach him. Kea jumped down through the hole and smirked at the tangled-up boy.

"Well, well. Don't you look heroic," Kea mocked.

"Har-har, you're a riot. Cut me free! It hurts, ya know!"

"I'm on it," Kea said, then slashed the vines off his body. "You okay?"

"I'll live, I hope," Makai said, flashing a reassuring smile at the girl. The two turned their attention back to the challenge on at hand, the chimera anima. The creature splashed through the water and swung its arm to the side, trying to throw the the two of them into the wall.

The couple jumped out of the way, attack the creature, and watched as it dematerialized into the air and a parasite alien flew away, leaving crumpled roses on the ground.

"Whoo. Quite a workout," Makai said, wiping sweat from his forehead. "Glad I could share it with you."

"Yeah, now let's get out of here, the smell is making me dizzy." Kea complained, jumping out of the sewer; Makai followed.

Meanwhile, Koran, Jason, and Zakuro were fighting a poodle chimera anima. The vicious beast looked like an over-sized stero-type French poodle, but with spikes around it's neck, and swirls of black fur. The creature snarled at the trio and pounced at Koran. His body landed on the grass with a thud as he held the canine's mouth off with his arm.

"Hey, I could use some help!" Koran called to Jason and Zakuro. Zakuro wrapped her whip around the animal's neck and sent it crashing into the park grounds.

Jason helped Koran up, then attacked the creature with a wave of pressurized air. The poodle shook it off and held an offensive stance. The ball on the tip of its tail glowed white and a ball of energy shot off and hurled towards the trio. The light landed in the middle of them and blew them in opposite directions.

"Ow, that's going to hurt tomorrow," Jason said, pushing himself off the ground and stumbling towards Zakuro, "Z! Are you alright?"

"More or less," Zakuro murmured, rolling over onto her back. She rubbed the dirt out of her eyes in time to see an oversize paw coming down at her. "Crap," was all she could say before the paw slammed into her body and crumbled the Earth beneath her.

Jason's eyes widened as he saw Zakuro's crippled body lying in a crater. He ran to her and let the breath he didn't know he was holding out when he saw she was still breathing.

"She okay?" Koran asked.

"Yeah, I think. Let's finish this thing off," Jason said then ran to the chimera anima, which was powering up another blast.

The Mew and Kemon fought in perfect sequence and attacked the poodle at the same time. The huge chimera anima disappeared, leaving a confused poodle and a fleeing parasite alien. In seconds, Jason was back at Zakuro's side; she began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open to see the concerned face of her fellow Mew.

"Ouch," Zakuro said, sitting up and putting a hand to her head. 'What's happening to me? I'm going all screwy lately,' she thought.

"You could just be stressed," Koran stated, walking over to them.

"Did I give you permission to go in my head?"

"Sorry."

"It's fine, just try not to go in it without permission,"

"Deal," Koran agreed, then went to try to catch the parasite alien. "Where're the stupid robots?" Koran asked himself.

Elsewhere, Curry and Satou were fighting off a snake chimera anima.

"Did I ever mention I hate snakes?!" Satou yelled as she dodged a strike. She rebounded by attacking with Sugar Swirl, causing the animal to retreat into the earth.

"Um, where did it go?" Curry questioned. The snake shot up from underground and swept Curry off his feet and into a tree. "I think I found it," he said as he painfully got to his feet.

The snake wove its way to Curry and struck again. Curry jumped out of the way, but a fang dragged against his arm. At first, there was very little pain; but within a few seconds his entire body felt as if it was on fire. Curry feel to his knees and cradled his injured arm close to his chest.

"Curry, are you okay?" Satou asked, attacking the snake.

"Y-yeah," Curry tried to say, but it came out as a whisper. Satou stared at the fallen Kemon with eyes full of concern. She turned her attention back to the striking snake and attacked with all her power. The chimera anima disappeared, leaving a frantic garden snake and another parasite alien.

"I thought garden snakes weren't poisonous." Satou said, kneeling down at Curry's side.

"Guess it was the little floaty guy," Curry said, referring to the parasite alien. Satou shrugged and helped Curry sit up.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yes. No need to worry," the silver-haired boy said.

Satou looked at him unsurely but said nothing.

"We should go help the others," Curry said as he painfully tried to get up.

"Oh no you don't. For all I know, you could be dying!" Satou exclaimed, pushing him down. Curry rolled his eyes, but obeyed.

As the couple worried over each other, another couple were fighting a tree chimera anima.

"Why do they make me fight trees!?" Ichigo whined, dodging a branch.

"I don't know, but please don't get yourself killed!" Kishu called out as he teleported out of the way.

"Easier said then done," the leader muttered to herself, dodging yet another branch. Kishu crossed his sais and a ball of energy began forming. When it got to a respectable size he fired it at the tree and the electrically charged bark flew in random directions.

The rest of the tree fell over and began flopping around. The scattered bark crawled back to the base of the tree and soon the chimera was back to its former self.

"Great," Ichigo said, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. The tree waddled over to her and captured her with two bulky limbs.

Electricity danced through Ichigo's entire body as she let out an ear-splitting scream. Kishu's heart ached as he heard her scream and something inside him snapped. He rushed towards the tree and started slashing at it like crazy, ignoring the pain as his _metal _swords touched the bark.

Soon the tree was nothing but a pile of bark, sending sparks every now and then.

"Koneko-chan, are you okay? " Kishu asked, helping her sit up.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Ichigo said, patting her hair, which was standing straight up, down.

"You need to finish it off before it can heal," Kishu explained, helping her up.

"Right,"

RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!

The pile of bark disappeared. A tree stood in its spot, and the parasite alien started flying away. Kishu flew up to it and caught it in his palm; It disappeared.

He floated down to Ichigo, who was looking for something.

"What are you looking for, Koneko-chan?"

"The Kemons, I don't see them anywhere." Ichigo said, scanning the area.

"This can't be good. Let's look around the café,"

Ichigo nodded and ran towards the fortress holding an innocent girl who was the goddess of death.

* * *

I thank my beta!

Short chapter, but winter break started so be expecting more soon.

Sorry it took FOREVER. I don't really have a good excuse, I forgot and didn't really feel like writing.

On the up side: I've been studying other people's writing and have a better knowledge of it. I thank all of those in the Cartoons Archive. Learned some new things, picked up some better grammar understanding, and better descriptions.

Who would be ever so kind to nominate their OC couple for a little relationship issues? No relationship is perfect, they all have their ups and downs. So, who would like to be on the rocks? I only need one couple from the people. Ichigo, Kishu, Makai, and Kea all greatly _volunteered._

Cough- I learn from example, so reading other stories with good grammar and description helps-COUGH cough! Or you know, just reviewing a little grammar lesson would help.


	10. Sorry I took foreva!

I'M SO SORRY! I FELL DOWN A WELL AND DIDN'T WANT TO COME BACK UP! Oh and, I'm 13 now! I feel old...

So if anyone is still reading, THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE.

Chapter 11: Fight and Defend Death pt. 2

* * *

"Oh crap," said Nukai in amazement. In front of him and Takina stood a large chimera anima with feline features. It was as big as an elephant, with razor sharp fangs bared and its fur standing on end. It lifted its paw, shot out of it, knife-like claws, and crashed it down on the couple. The two barely made it out of the way as the spot they were in became a crater.

"Oh crap is right!" Takina yelled, shooting an arrow at the creature, only to have it bounce off. Nukai summoned his whip and wrapped it around the anima's neck. He pulled until the anima looked like it was bowing then shouted,"Fire an arrow at the thing's head!"

Takina obeyed and fire several arrows at the anima's head, kicking up a huge dust cloud. The dust cleared and revealed the anima unharmed, but very mad. It stood up and swung Nukai around until he let go and hit a tree.

"Ow. Kitty cat wants to play that way, we'll play that way!" Nukai yelled, charging towards the anima.

He jumped above the anima and slashed at its head; but he missed and got its arm. The severed arm fell to the ground as the anima hissed in pain and slashed out at the monkey Kemon.

"I think you angered it," Takina stated, staring at the waterfall of blood falling from the anima.

"Good," Nukai replied with a devilish grin on his face and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

As if knowing exactly what he was thinking, Takina put her hand out, and he grabbed it. Takina, using the advantage of being taller, swung Nukai up in the air above the anima. He curled up into a tight ball, crashed down on animas head, and rolled down its nose.

He landed perfectly in front of it; the anima a devilish grin before jumping in the air again and landing behind it. He repeated his distraction a few times until the anima fell down from putting too much weight on its missing arm. He landed behind it, not trying to hide his amusement, and called to Takina between laughs,"Your turn."

Takina stood in front of the anima's face, pulled back her bow, and shot it right between the eyes. The huge anima disappeared and in its spot a stray cat sat; swatting at the parasite alien. Takina shot another arrow, blowing up the floating alien and scaring off the cat.

A giggling Nukai walked over to her and wrapped and arm around her waist before saying," That was fun, let's do it again sometime."

Takina shook her head before planting a kiss on his cheek and saying,"Dork."

"True, but I'm your dork."

Takina rolled her eyes before giggling a little. Her ears twitched and immediately she sobered up and sniffed the air.

"What is it?" Nukai asked.

"I'm not sure, it's really sweet smelling and hurts my nose," she replied, rubbing her nose before sniffing the air again."It's making me dizzy and--wait. I smell Grainiun and Aiyoku, also!" she shouted, but shortly after, had a cotton cloth over her mouth and nose. The sickly-sweet smell from before was a hundred times stronger; Takina couldn't bear it and fainted next to an equally unconscious Nukai.

Behind them stood Grainiun with a brown bottle labeled; 'Chloroform' in one hand and a white cloth on the other. He handed them to Aiyoku, threw the couple over his shoulders, and stalked back into the darkness with Aiyoku on his heels.

As those two Kemons were unnoticeably missing, Mint and Mugoi took to the air. They were fighting a monstrous pigeon that would look like any other, except for the green cloud around it.

"What is that?" Mint asked, firing an arrow.

"I believe it is bacteria," Mugoi answered, blinding the anima with his albedo. "So do not touch it, or you'll fall ill and most likely perish."

Minto shuttered, as the pigeon darted towards them. She dropped several feet below the toxic bird, while Mugoi flew higher above. Minto attempted to fire several arrows into the bird; however, they failed to penetrate the toxic cloud.

"No good!" she shouted; as the bird dive-bombed her. Too petrified to move, it took Mugoi colliding with her to prevent the pigeon from harming her.

"Thank you." she gasped, trying to slow her heart.

"Our attacks fail to make contact with the beast," Mugoi announced.

"Have any ideas?" Minto asked; as a loud crash caught everyone's attention. Below, the pigeon had collided with the ground, after failing to pull out of the dive.

"Affirmative," he informed her. KEMON MUGOI ALBEDO! he shouted; as a cloud of darkness enveloped the bird.

"Attack!" Mugoi shouted.

RIBBON MINT ECHO! She fired off a series of shots as fast as she could; into the dark cloud. She heard a loud screech, followed by a strange hacking sound. When darkness faded, a dead pigeon was lying on the ground, surrounded by a circle of dead grass.

"It appears it was destroyed by its own ability," Mugoi informed her.

"A pity."

Elsewhere, Lettuce, Pai, and Jazz were fighting off a cricket the size of a horse with menacing red eyes and green drool pouring from its mouth; it was proving to be rather difficult. Whenever they would attack, the cricket would jump out of the way and knock them off their feet with the vibration of its landing.

"The stupid thing won't stop moving!" Jazz yelled, frustrated.

"Calm down Jazz," Lettuce said patiently.

Jazz took a calming breath and nodded to Lettuce reassuringly. She turned to face the large insect and fired a flaming arrow at it. The cricket jumped over it and landed behind her, causing her to lose her balance. Jazz was about to introduce her head to the hard ground when a pair of strong arms caught her and set back on her feet.

"Are you okay?" Pai asked, keeping his hand on her shoulder.

Jazz dreamily nodded while mumbling, "Uh-huh."

Pai straightened up and threw a hard glare her way. "Please take this seriously. I do not want to die because _you _couldn't stay on your feet," he said, then flew towards the cricket anima, leaving a shocked Jazz. Pai flew above the cricket and nodded to Lettuce, who attacked, drenching it in water.

He then shot a bolt of lighting out of his fan, electrocuting the insect. Jazz quickly caught on to what they were doing and fired a frenzy of arrows at the cricket's legs, disabling it. With one final attack from Lettuce, the anima turned back into a cricket that had died.

Grainiun and Aiyoku appeared in front of the three Mews, smirking in amusement.

"What do you want?" Jazz defensively asked, getting into a fighting stance.

"Hey alien, think fast!" Grainiun quickly said, then threw a bottle of chloroform at Pai. It hit him in the head and shattered, the smell creeping into Jazz and Lettuce's system.

"Where did you get that stuff?!" Lettuce asked, covering her nose and mouth.

"Just because we are from a different dimension; doesn't mean we don't know about modern stuff," Aiyoku answered, throwing another bottle, only to have it blasted away by a rush of water.

While the Kemons were focused on the bottle, Jazz shot an arrow at them, but they dodged in the nick of time. They teleported away, grinning like they'd just made a big accomplishment.

"Well that was random," Jazz said, throwing Pai's arm around her neck.

"Yeah, really weird," Lettuce replied, doing the same.

Meanwhile, Pudding, Taruto, and Melody were chasing fireflies. Or just firefly? They were battling against a huge firefly with actual fire at the end of its body.

"This thing is dangerous!" Melody screeched, having the end of her blonde hair singed.

"Yes is it na no da!" Pudding yelled, ducking out of the flying insect's way. Taruto flew in front of the insect and electrocuted it with his weapon, but had no effect. The insect crashed into him, knocking him to the ground, and sent a whirlpool of fire towards him.

RIBBON SNOWSTORM REPEL! Melody yelled, cancelling out the fire.

"Thanks," Taruto said as he stood back up.

Melody nodded to him, then attacked their opponent again, weakening the fire. She attacked again and again until she couldn't even stand and fell to the ground, exhausted. Pudding trapped the anima while Taruto electrocuted it, sending the jell-o substance FLYING all over. The firefly returned to normal; and happily flew away, flying past the parasite alien as it got electrocuted.

"Yay, na no da!" Pudding shouted, not noticing the panting Ichigo and Kishu running over.

"Have you seen the Kemons?" Ichigo asked, in-between breaths.

"Um, I think I saw them fighting Pai, Lettuce, and Jazz."

Right after Melody said that, Ichigo took off running towards the two girls supporting an unconscious Pai.

"What happened?" Kishu asked, concerned for his friend who was bleeding from the head.

"Kemons, they threw a bottle of chloroform at his head!" Jazz explained.

"You saw them?"

"Yeah, but they're long gone. What annoys me most is that they were smiling like they made a big victory!"

"Well, they kinda did. Me, Pai, and Taruto are the only ones who _really _understand the chimera animas."

"Oh, not good."

Suddenly, there was a explosion behind the café. All the mews, who had finished their fights, ran to the building. They saw Grainiun hit his fist together, causing another small explosion and a dent in the fortress. With one last punch, a huge hole appeared in the side of the building, allowing entrance for the Kemons.

They crawled through the hole and looked around the empty Café, not seeing the powerful goddess. Chocho grabbed Koran by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. He had to hand it to her, for being such a small girl, she was strong. "Where is the goddess!" she bellowed.

"What goddess?" Koran asked, tilting his head to the side in mock confusion.

Chocho slammed his head against the wall, elicting a pained groan from Koran."I know you know where she is. The orange fox Mew was missing, and you intagliared on her. So where are they?!" the butterfly Kemon shouted.

Ryou came running up the stairs; holding a strange contraption in his hand; and shout to the Mews, "Mew Mews, quickly change back!"

The Mews did as they were told, no questions asked, and Ryou hit the red button on the metal rod in his hand. It began sending out high-pitched sound frequencies, that even; hurt human ears, throughout the Café. The Kemons and aliens fell to the floor, grasping their heads in pain.

"Ryou what are yo doing to them?!" Ichigo asked, concerned over Kishu's welfare. Ryou ignored them and kept the sound going until the 'evil' Kemon group teleported away. The 'good' Kemons and aliens lay on the ground, drifting into unconsciousness.

"What was that?!" Kea asked.

"They have animal features, why not their hearing? I had no clue it would effect the aliens, but it got them to leave for now."

"Are Shikyo and Zari alright?!" Koran asked, pretending to be perfectly fine.

"Yeah, we're fine," Zari said, appearing in her human form and holding Shikyo on her back. All Koran wanted was to rush over to her and hold her in his arms, but instead asked, "What now?"

"We turn the café back to normal, get some sleep, and keep round-the-clock guard on Shikyo," Ryou answered.

"So what? We pretend that none of this happened?!" Ichigo asked.

"No! They're obviously going to keep coming. Makai, would Chocho ever attack in a heavily populated area?"

"It goes against orders, but she was never one to follow orders," Makai replied, remembering when she was ordered not to bother him, but ended up soaking him in mud.

Ryou sighed before answering. "Very well. We will just have to be on our toes and always have an eye on Shikyo. As for now, let's get as much sleep as possible. We are still going to open the café; we don't want any suspicion on us. Koran, Makai, come with me. I have questions for you and wish to run some tests."

"Wait, where're Takina and Nukai?" Koran asked.

"Here we are, we.... got held up," Takina answered.

"Okay, everyone, pick a place on the ground and go to sleep," Ryou ordered, walking down to the basement with Makai and Koran in tow.

They silently walked down into the dark, metal compound that formed the basement and they all sat in a few chairs that were out.

"So, what was this whole thing really about?"

"At first we came here seeking a place for us to retreat if the war back home took a turn for the worse. Then we found that this place already has inhabitants and protectors, you guys, so we thought if we got rid of you, the place would be ours. Then this whole Shikyo and intagliare thing came around and bit us in the ass. So Chocho is going to try to take Shikyo, have her destroy everyone in your dimension, so our people can retreat here," Koran explained, using the information from Chocho's head.

"What war?"

Makai scoffed in disgust before answering, "Father dearest is the top dog in the military. He started the war because he thought that we needed more space and that he was doing it for the people. Real reason: The land he's taking over hasthousands of jewel mines. We may not look like you humans, but we are really similar."

Ryou ignored the insult and asked, 'Who are you fighting?"

"I don't know. My dad doesn't really care for his family enough to share that with us. Poor Mom, can't even look at me anymore because I look so much like him."

"Any ideas as to what to do?"

"I think the only thing we can do for now is wait and see what they're planning and interfere with any attempts against Shikyo and Zari," Koran answered.

"So they're targeting Zari?"

"Yes, they know that Shikyo favors her and is always with her."

"Okay, we are through here. I would like for you two to stand g--"

"They will not attack tonight. They're plotting," Koran interrupted.

"Alright. Koran, I can't believe I'm saying this but, watch over Zari and make sure they don't get her or Shikyo."

Koran nodded as he and Makai stood up to leave. As soon as they got upstairs, everything that had happened in the past couple of days caught up with them and they easily fell asleep.

Everything was going smoothly, that is until everyone downstairs was woken up by Shikyo's crying. They surveyed their surroundings and found they weren't in the Café. They were in what looked like an abandoned warehouse, harldy no light at all, and blood painted the walls.

"Where are we?" Lettuce asked.

"The future," Shikyo stated, frantically looking around, her pink cat ears twitching nervously.

"What is it, kid?" Jason asked.

"_He _is usually here."

"He who?" Kea asked.

"The boogeyman," Shikyo said, clinging to Zari's leg.

"What's he look like?" Melody asked.

"Him, but older and has different clothes and hair," Shikyo said, pointing to Makai.

Koran knowingly looked at Makai as he looked like he was about to kill someone."Your father?" Koran asked.

"Yep, that's Daddy-kins."

"What does he do?" Zari asked, masking the anger in her voice with concern.

"Kills everyone," Shikyo whispered. Just then a dark figure with menacing red eyes appeared out of the shadows. He began laughing insanely then stopped and glared right at the group. He raised his two swords above his head, criss-crossing, and a red light began forming. He aimed it at the group and right when he released it, Shikyo screamed and they all woke up in the Café.

"What the hell was that?!" Makai asked in between pants.

"More future-seeing. It seems that we haven't stopped it yet," Mugoi stated, still getting over the initial shock.

"I didn't know she could take passengers with her," Jazz commented, trying to lighten the mood.

"It may have been because of Koran's power being similar to hers, "Pai explained.

"Whatever it was, it creeped me out!" Ichigo said as a shiver ran up her spine.

"Well I don't think any of us are going to get much sleep after that, so now what?" Jason asked.

"I'm sorry guys I didn't mean to bring you with me!" Shikyo cried.

"Shh, it's okay. We're not mad at you," Zari whispered, holding Shikyo close to her chest.

Ryou came running up from the basement, hair matted down with sweat and a scared expression on his face. "What the hell was that?"

"Shikyo had another dream and took us along for the ride," Jason explained.

"Nearly gave me a heart attack. The energy level she gave out was so high, I thought the Kemons were attacking us," Ryou admitted."Well, since you guys don't look like you'll be sleeping any time soon, get the Café ready. It's three o'clock in the afternoon."

"We really slept that long? I'm still exhausted and sore," Kishu said, stretching out his pained muscles.

"Hey, what do we do about our Kemons?" Kea asked.

"Uh, oh. I'll get working on something to make them blend in, like what I did for the aliens. For now, wear hats, sunglasses, and do something about your tails and/or wings," Ryou told them before going upstairs to wake up Keiichiro.

"Let's get to work," Ichigo sighed.

A couple hours later the Kemons' animal features and unique eyes were hidden, and they were all sitting at a back table, just relaxing.

"This mission really turned out weird," Makai stated, which was followed by small nods or 'mmm-hhmms'.

Their content moment was ruined by Kea yelling and throwing an empty tray at some guy. Makai immediately got up and walked over to the scene.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked Kea.

"The guy touched my dress!"

"No I didn't!"

"I think I'd be best if you leave now," Makai said threateningly as he tilted his red sunglasses down his nose to reveal his flaming red eyes to the boy. The boy gasped in fear and mumbled something about 'the devil' before quickly leaving.

Kea playfully rolled her eyes, saying, "Dork," before she returned to the kitchen. Makai smiled smugly and sat back down with the rest of the Kemons.

"That was reckless," Mugoi scolded.

"So?"

"Better watch out, man, she can't decide whether she's thankful or angry at you," Koran said, smirking at his friend.

Makai's smile faded and a slight movement under his beanie happened as he laid his head on the table. "Girls are weird," he complained, causing all his friends to laugh.

* * *

I didn't really want to write Takina and Nukai's fight, it was more of a chore to do so, same with mint and Mugoi's fight. Thank you Zephyr for writing Mint and Mugoi's fight.

Hehe, found out what I'm doing for the relationship chapter.

Note to self: Z gives J CS, N and T DC MM making it hard on the other GKs, progress the RK relationship, and K and M cuss each other out and IK argue.

Random question, if there's an area 51, then are there 50 other areas?


	11. Shattered Trust

Chapter Twelve: Don't trust a Kemon

"Please, Jason?" Zari asked. The Brooklynite teen was being followed around the café by Zari. He stopped; and leaned against the wall.

"You get my dish duty for the week, and I get first dibs on Keiichiro's latest culinary concoction," he told her, extending his hand.

"DEAL!" she exclaimed, shaking his hand; enthusiastically. "Shikyo!" Zari shouted, sprinting up the stairs.

"What was that all about?" Koran asked.

Jason sighed. "Zari's been in full-blown mother mode. She wants Shikyo to be social, but blondie stuck her with extra hours tonight. So she's been bugging me to take Shikyo to the park, since I'm free later this afternoon."

"And why you?" the Kemon asked.

"I got a midget of a sister, and, considering the other option is Pudding…" Koran nodded, no further explanation required.

"Thank you Uncle Jason," Shikyo cooed. She was clinging to Jason's back, her preferred method of transportation.

"Whatever kid. I needed something to do, since Z's out on another photo shoot," he told her, sounding slightly depressed. They soon arrived at the playground, the same one where Zari first became a Mew.

"Don't go too far!" Jason shouted, as Shikyo raced off towards the jungle gym. He chuckled as he sat himself down on a bench, not far from the structure.

"Cute," Jason mumbled to himself. Yawning, he leaned his head back against a tree; growing behind the bench. "I need a nap," he muttered, closing his eyes. However, he wouldn't get to sleep, as something cold pressed itself against his forehead.

"HOLY SHIT!" he shouted, leap frogging off the bench and diving under the play structure.

"I'm sorry," someone familiar gasped.

"What the--?" Jason began, snapping his head up.

BANG!

"CRAP!" he shouted, clutching the back of his head.

"I didn't know that would happen," Zakuro confessed. She sat next to Jason on the bench, who was holding the can of Coke that surprised him, against the lump on the back of his head.

"It's ok. I'm used to blunt force trauma like this," he joked, offering her a lopsided grin. "But what about your photo shoot?"

"It was in the park. Actually, I just finished up. Your sister's pretty cute when she wants to be," Zakuro told him.

Jason groaned. "I just wish my mom'd stop dragging her and me out to her job. One of the reasons why I'm glad I got the job at the café."

Suddenly, their pendants vibrated and emitted a small chime.

"Jason!" it was Zari's panicked voice on the other end.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"It's the Kemons. They're attacking downtown. How's Shikyo?" She asked.

"Everything's peachy with a slice of keen here. I've met up with Zakuro, and there's not a Kemon in sight."

"Good. But just to be safe, I'm sending Koran over."

"She'll make a fine mother," Zakuro commented.

"You're saying that like she's not one now," Jason replied, getting up off the bench.

"Hey kid, how bout some ice cream?" he shouted. Zakuro smiled, as the teen guided the goddess in disguise over to the ice cream stand.

"What's with me lately?" she muttered.

"Intagliare?" a voice behind her asked.

"If you don't stop sneaking up on me, I'm going to show you the real reason why women wear heels," Zakuro hissed. "And I don't fall in love."

Koran sighed;and leaned against the bench. "Then lemme just say a few things. Every time I see you two in a fight, and you get hurt, it's always THAT guy," he pointed over to Jason, "who's been kneeling over you, breathlessly awaiting your return to consciousness. And I don't think you mind it," he finished with a grin.

Zakuro was about to retort, but bit it back. Could it really be?

"Couldn't figure out what ice cream flavor you like," Jason and Shikyo walked back over, three ice creams in hand.

"SO I got you a classic, vanilla with hot fudge," he offered her the cone.

"Thank you," she replied, ignoring the sly look she was getting from Koran.

()()()

"She's so peaceful," Jason whispered. The sun had long set. They ended up spending the entire day at the playground, with Jason showing the girls how he managed to swing all the way over the bar. Now, Zakuro and Jason were walking back to the café together, Shikyo asleep in Jason's arms.

"You'd never guess who she really was," Zakuro replied grimly. She brushed Shikyo's bangs from her eyes, accidently knocking off her Hello Kitty cap. And underneath, the girl's cat ears were a content shade of red.

"I guess she doesn't have nightmares all the time," Jason commented, as Shikyo snuggled closer to his chest.

"Or maybe she never had a big brother?" Zakuro asked. "You were a bit out of character today, Jason," she continued, "Normally, you'd be bouncing off the jungle gym."

"Big brother complex, I guess," Jason sighed. "Ever since Dad died, I guess I became both my sister's brother; and father."

"How did he…"

"Car accident," Jason replied mournfully. "January 23, four years ago. Driving home from work, someone was DUI. Man plowed right into my Dad, causing him to hit a street light. Pronounced dead at the scene."

Zakuro gasped, and put a hand on Jason's shoulder. "I'd like to say I got over it, but it's just something…"

The rest of the walk was spent in silence, until finally, they arrived at the café.

"I'll take her in," Zakuro offered.

"Thanks Z," Jason replied; as he stopped to unchain his bike.

"Jason," Zakuro called out, as he wheeled it towards the gate. "If you're not busy Saturday, I can show you around Tokyo, if you'd like."

Jason smiled a bit. "I'm there."

Zakuro walked into the café and it looked like all hell had broken loose. Kea was cussing Makai out, an upset Ichigo was yelling at Kishu, and it sounded like Kurimu was locked in a closet. Zakuro stared for a few moments, but got over the initial shock and went downstairs to put Shikyo to bed.

"Why the hell did you do that? I can take care of myself!" Kea yelled, mere inches from Makai's face.

"I thought I was helping you!" he shouted, not even the slightest bit intimidated.

"You weren't! You just damaged my pride!" Kea shouted.

"Well, that guy was harassing you!"

"I could've handled it myself!"

"No, you couldn't have! You would've overreacted like how you are now! You're such a child!"

"Well not everyone can be an emo flirt with daddy problems," Kea said in a sarcastic baby voice.

"Well not everyone can be a loud, aggressive bitch who treats everyone else like crap and gets away with it!"

SMACK!

"Is that what you think I am? A loud, aggressive bitch who treats everyone like crap?" Kea calmly asked, choking back tears.

Makai touched the red handprint on his cheek in shock before answering in a grim whisper, "No." Then he teleported away.

A grim, awkward silence fell over the café as Kea hugged her stomach and quickly rushed out of the café, blinking back her tears. Moments later the heated argument between Ichigo and Kishustarted up again while Kurimu started yelling to be let out of the closet.

"Why do you get like this every time he emails or calls?!"Ichigo shouted, stomping towards him like a five year-old.

"I just don't like him! I acted civil over the video feed!"

"That's not the point! He's my best friend who helped me through the time you where returning the Mew Aqua back to your planet!"

"I just don't like you talking to him!" Kishu yelled.

"You're such a child! You always do this to me whenever it has something to do with Masaya! You should be grateful! He was okay with me leaving him for you!"

"So!? I don't like the way he looks at you!"

"He has a right to be sad! He let me go for the likes of you!"

"The likes of me? Well I'm sorry I can't be perfect like him!"

"I don't want you to be perfect! I just don't want to have this fight every time he calls!"

"Well, than he should stop calling!"

Ichigo picked up the nearest object, which happened to be a butcher knife, and hurled it at Kishu's head. He didn't have time to duck, but was lucky that only the handle hit his forehead.

"He calls once a month, emails once every two weeks, has a video conversation once every two months, and visits once every a year! I won't cut him out of my life because _you _are jealous!" she screamed, kicking a table at him, thus knocking him to the ground, and stormed into the kitchen.

Kishu sat up, using his hands to support his upper body, and looked around the café. He was getting sympathetic looks from the guys, while the girls glared.

Kishu knew he was in trouble. For Ichigo had explained the girl code to him once before: 'Break her heart, I'll break your face,' and that definitely applied here. Out of aggravation, Kishu teleported away before he did something else stupid.

In the kitchen, Ichigo was angrily making her way to the back exit, when Ryou stepped her way.

"Where are you going? Your shift isn't over."

"SHIRO-BAKA!!!" Ichigo screeched.

"Would you calm down?" Ryou snapped. However, the time for intimidating the strawberry-haired Mew had past. Breathing heavily, Ichigoreached into the sink, and pulled out a massive knife; Ryou shuddered.

"Ichigo, let's not do anything we're gonna regret," he asked, downright scared.

"Oh no, Shirogane. You've ruined my life FAR too many times!" she screeched again, motioning at him with the knife. He started backing up, afraid for his life. "So now, I'm gonna ruin yours!" she shouted. Ryou suddenly tripped over something, and tumbled backwards into darkness.

Only to her a door slam, and a lock click. "That's for being an ass!" she shouted. Ryou groaned. He'd been taken for a ride by Ichigo.

"Um, Shirogane-san?" a quiet voice whispered from below him.

"Kurimu!" Ryou gasped. He'd fallen back on top of her.

After helping the second fox infused Mew up, Ryou huffed. Then it dawned on him what had happened.

"Hello?! Anyone out there?!" Kurimu yelled from inside the closet.

"Save your breath Kurimu, they know we're in here," Ryou said, sitting down in-between a mop and an empty bucket. Kurimu sighed and sat against the door, facing him.

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the two but was shattered as Ryou said, "I'm so docking their pay." He comfortably rested the back of his against the wall and propped his elbows on his knees, giving him a cute bad boy look, which Kurimu definitely noticed.

Kurimu giggled slightly, earning a raised eyebrow from Ryou, causing her to flush red. "What, do I have something in my hair?" he asked nervously.

No," Kurimu giggled, shaking her head. Ryou's stomach churned a bit. Why was he feeling this way?

"You just look. . . cute like this."

"Cute?" No one had ever called him cute.

"You look like a little kitten who's been locked out of the house in a rainstorm," she told him with a smile. Then, she realized what she'd just said, and clamped her hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry I said that!" she squeaked.

"No, it's all right," Ryou said, turning his head to look at her. "I'm not all that good with girls, to be honest."

When Kurimu figured he wasn't gonna dock her pay, she repositioned herself on a box next to him.

"So how long are we going to be in here?" she asked, with a slight twitch of fear in her voice.

"Well, worst case scenario, they forget we're in here until tomorrow. Thankfully, the bottles of dish soap are in here, and Keiichiro replaces it every morning, so, at the most, we should be in here until he finds us tomorrow morning."

Kurimu gulped, and wrapped her arms around her knees. "Scared?" Ryou asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Just a little," she confessed.

Before they knew it, the day came and went and the café was silent, everyone having gone home for they had school the next day.

"It's not like Ryou-san to disappear for a whole night," Keiichiro mused as he walked into the kitchen the next morning. "Maybe he finally went out with one of the girls."

After throwing out the empty bottle of soap, he strode to the supply closet, and had to suppress a laugh. There, at the bottom of the closet, was Ryou and Kurimu, both asleep, Kurimu leaning against Ryou, arms tight around him. Ryou's head was resting on her shoulder, a content smile on her face. Then, the moment was shattered, as Keiichiro politely cleared his throat.

The couple jumped apart at the sudden noise and flushed red as they looked up at the kind chef. They jumped to their feet and silently brushed past the older man, into the dining area, where the Kemon's bodies littered the floor.

"Well I gotta go home before my parents have a heart attack," Kurimu whispered, so she would not waken the Kemons.

"Well, remember to be back here at three-thirty," the blonde said kindly.

Kurimu stepped forwards, stood on her tiptoes, and pecked him on the cheek. Before Ryou could register what happened, Kurimu was already out the door, face flushed red. The damage at home wasn't so bad, apparently Keiichiro had called, saying they had to go on a retreat, so Kurimu only got grounded for two days.

The arctic fox Mew was glad school passed in blur, things between Kishu and Ichigo were weird. Kurimu, Ichigo, and Kishu was walking to the café and met up with the others.

"You have a weird day at school like the rest of us?" Zari asked.

"Yeah, Ichigo and Kishu aren't talking to each other," Kurimu replied.

"Kea seemed, out of it na no da," Pudding piped up.

"I'm standing right here," Kea emotionlessly stated.

"I still exist over here," Ichigo and Kishu said at the same time, glaring at each other.

"Kurimu, will you please tell Kishu that he is in my personal bubble?" the red-head asked.

Kurimu gaped at the Mew leader in surprise and was about to speak when Kishu interrupted her.

"Jason, will you tell Ichigo that I'm not _in_ her personal bubble?"

"Hey man, don't drag--"

"Kurimu, will you tell Kishu to piss off!?" Ichigo screamed, inches away from the alien's face.

"Jason, will you tell Ichigo to--"

"Enough, you two," Lettuce calmly said, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. They both looked like they were going to say something, but Jason and the other two aliens pulled Kishuaway, while the girls did the same with Ichigo.

The rest of the walk was silent and awkward. Finally, they reached their destination and went about their duties. Kea silently cleaned the tables, Zari checked on Shikyo, and Jason rudely woke up the Kemonswith the vacuum while the rest did other things.

The bell jingled as Zakuro stepped into the café with Mint right behind her, looking at the occupants of the café. She strode over to Jason and asked, "Are they still acting weird?"

"Yeah, what happened? I met up with some of them and they're acting completely berserk!"

"When I came in here last night, Ichigo, Kishu, Kea, and Makai were fighting, and I think Kurimu and Ryou were locked in a closet together."

"I leave for one night and the love-train derails?" Jason asked, flashing the young model a cocky grin.

Zakurorolled her eyes at him before walking to the back room to get changed. Several minutes later, the café was up and running with female customers pouring in to catch a glimpse at the new eye candy, the Kemons.

The Kemons were sitting at their back table, with the exception of Mugoi, who sacrificed his manhood and joined Mint's teatime.

"Man Makai, I've never seen you like this," Koran said, leaning back in his chair.

"Koran!" Zari and Shikyo's voice echoed through the café.

"Hey daddy, your wife and kid are calling," Makai mumbled, his face buried in his arms on the table. Koran grinned as he stood up from his chair and went searching for the two. He found them in the basement with Ryou closely examining a watch.

"What's that?"

"Image inducer. It creates a holographic picture around you, making you appear human," Ryou explained, holding out a black watch.

"Why not just make a chemical thing?"

"I couldn't, your DNA is too difficult to decipher. When wearing this, don't let people get to close because it only hides your appearance, it doesn't alter it."

"So if people were to touch my head, they'd feel my panther ears?"

"Yes, and you have to keep your tail tied down or something; the hologram only has a six-inch radius," Ryou explained, snapping the watch on the Kemon's wrist. Everything stayed the same except his fangs, panther ears, and tail, which were all gone now.

"You look hot, but I miss the ears and tail," Zari commented.

"Daddy Koran looks cool!" Shikyo shouted, giggling in amusement.

"Thanks Shikyo," Koran said, smiling at the goddess as he messed up her hair, causing her to adorably glare and cover her head.

"Also, I'm going to give you the codes to get into Shikyo's safe room," Ryou said, pulling up a window on the computer filled with random numbers. "This is so open the first door and--"

A yell, followed by someone rolling down the basement steps, interrupted the blonde scientist. "Ow, sorry guys. I tripped," Takina said, painfully standing up. She stared intently at the codes on the screen before asking, "What are those?"

"Nothing. Is there something you wanted?" Ryou coldly asked.

"Um, yeah. Kishu's locked in the freezer and Makai's depression is scaring the customers," she explained, then noticed Koran."Hey! What happened to you?!"

"Image inducer," he replied, showing her the watch on his wrist."We all get one."

"Does it have to be a watch?" she asked, her face scrunched up in disgust.

"No, you get a bracelet," Ryou said, tossing a tan-ish gold bracelet at her. She put it on and her mountain lion features disappeared, along with her slight fangs.

"Cool! I'll go get the others!" she exclaimed turning to go upstairs.

"Wait! Can you take Shikyo upstairs to Keiichiro? It's about time for lunch," Zari explained, handing the tan-haired Kemon Shikyo.

"Sure," she said, reaching for Shikyo, who began freaking out.

"No! No! No!" she screamed, thrashing around. "I don't want to go with her! She's a traitor!"

"What? What do you mean, Shikyo?" Zari asked, holding the goddess closer and backing away from Takina like she was poisonous.

"Oh, I think she means when she knocked over a table and a cake toppled over, I told Nukai," Takina explained, stepping closer, eyes scanning the codes on the screen behind the Mew.

Zari glanced at Shikyo, whose eyes were pleading to her then at Takina's forced smile before saying, "I'll take her myself," and going upstairs.

"Well, I'll go get the others," the mountain lion Kemon said before cheerfully bouncing up the stairs, not noticing Ryou's icy glare.

Several moments later, all the Kemons had a piece of jewelry that hid their unusual appearance and they were back upstairs in their spot with Koran on babysitting duty.

"Aw! Koran's a daddy!" Nukai taunted.

"Shut up traitor!" Shikyo shouted, causing Nukai to tense up.

"W-What?" he choked out.

"She's still upset that Takina told you she knocked over a table, I'm not sure why though," Koran explained, not noticing Nukai relax again.

"Oh that, yeah sorry 'bout that, sport," the monkey Kemon said with a lopsided grin. Shikyo hid her face in Koran's shoulder and said nothing.

"Maybe she just doesn't like you," Makai emotionlessly said.

"No, I think she's just tired. Better let Zari give her a nap," Koran said, getting up and handing her off to Zari, earning many glares from the female customers.

"Are you ready for a nap?" Zari asked as she hiked up the stairs. Shikyo shook her head no, then sadly rested her head on Zari's shoulder. "What's wrong Shikyo?"

"I never tipped over a cake," she whispered.

Zarifroze in the doorway of the bedroom and stared at the little Kemon girl. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, you have to believe me! You just have to!" Shikyo pleaded, cat ears turning pink.

"Okay, I believe you. Come on, you're sleeping in the safe room today," Zari said, going back downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Takina asked.

"She's scared, so I'm going to take her into the basement for her nap."

"Do want me to stay with her?"

Shikyo's grip on Zari's shoulder tightened as the older one replied with a forced smile, "No, it's fine," then continued downstairs.

Zari entered in the codes and settled the young Kemon goddess into bed before settling herself down in a chair that was tucked away in the corner.

Upstairs was a very different scene. Kea was still an emotionless robot, Ichigo was as hot-headed as ever, Kishu now had a cold, Makai continued to scare customers, and now Zakuro was acting strange.

"Hey Z, we still on for tomorrow?" Jason asked.

"Uh, oh, um, yeah," the young model stuttered.

"You okay? You're acting kinda weird."

"I'm fine," she answered in her normally cold voice.

"Okaaaaay," he said, stretching out the word as he turned away.

"Hi Jason," Kealifelessly stated as he walked by, causing him to do a double take. Her hot pink hair was down and messy, her eyes were glazed over with sadness, and her skin looked even paler. He glanced over to Makaiand saw an even worse Kemon had taken off his image inducer and now was paler than usual, dark circle under his eyes, messy hair, and his head was limply resting on the heart shaped table.

"Man, you guys need to kiss and make up," he said, shaking his head at their miserable states before walking off into the kitchen. He leaned the front part of his body on the counter where Keiichiro was icing a cake and stared at it for a while before saying,"Have you noticed Makai and Kea?"

"Yes I have; I've also seen Ichigo and Kishu. They all look terrible."

"Yeah, we need to do something about it."

"Well, don't lock them in the closet please. I don't think that will work a second time."

"Hey, that was Pudding's idea, believe it or not."

"Well this is something they need to figure out on their own," the chef said as he set the icing tool down.

"I guess you're ri--"

BOOM

"Crap!" Jason shouted, running into the dining room. He nearly got trampled by all the terrified customers as he made his way to the basement where the sound had come from. He arrived on the scene and saw the enemy standing in front of a huge hole in the wall, Shikyo in Grainuin's huge arms. He stood besides the Mew team and asked, "What's going on?"

"A double-cross!" Ryou angrily shouted.

* * *

hehe, I'm evil! Now I'm sure that's cliffhanger!

I'll try to update Saturday.

Lots of talking.

Thank you Zephyr for the Jason and Zakuro moment and the Kurimu and Ryou moment.

Stole the imager inducer from MARVEL

I needed to even out the 'evil' Kemon's ranks.

I had to ask my guyfriends how they would react to their girlfriend's ex-boyfriend calling and e-mailing her and doing that video feed thing.


	12. Picking up the Pieces

In case any of you are wondering, I pulled a fast one. I deleted the mew submition form chapter.

=( I hate being sick.

Chapter Thirteen: Double-Crosses Suck

* * *

"Give her back!" Zari snarled, standing up to charge again. But as she got close enough to grab the young Kemon goddess, Grainiun threw her back on the ground again.

"How did this happen?" Jason asked.

"Takina and Nukai betrayed us. They gave the Kemons the codes to get into Shikyo's room," Zakuro solemnly explained, watching Zari charge at Grainiun yet again.

"Zari!" Shikyo cried, reaching a small hand out to her surrogate mother. Fear washed over the young Kemon and Hogosha rocketed out of the small grim reaper doll on the floor. As he charged towards the enemy, Chocho threw a small glass orb beneath him. The ball grew, swallowed the shadow, and emitted a blinding light. Hogosha painfully screeched as he disappeared within the prison."Hogosha!" Shikyo screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"Let's bounce," Koga arrogantly said before teleporting away. As the others teleported away, Zari latched onto Grainuin's ankle, disappearing in a black vortex.

"No! Oh my god," Ichigo cried and, forgetting their petty argument, fell into Kishu's arms.

An ice-blue blur sped across the room and held Makai a few inches off the floor, hanging by his shirt collar.

"Where did they take them!?" Kurimu growled, hitting the Kemon's head against the wall for emphasis.

"I don't know, ask the mind-reader!" Makai exclaimed, siccing the overprotective Mew on his friend. In seconds, Kurimu had Koran pegged on the ground, and she sitting on his back.

"Where did they take them?!" she yelled, slowly bending his arm awkwardly and painfully behind him.

"I don't kn–"

"Bullcrap! Tell me the truth!" Kurimu shouted, bending his arm back more, but not enough to break it.

"Kurimu, this isn't helping," Zakuro stated, placing a comforting hand on the younger girl's shoulder. Kurimu reluctantly got off of the panther Kemon, resisting the urge to kick him, and walked over to her friends. The basement looked just like a school dance, the Mews on one side, the Kemons on the other.

"Did you know?" Zakuro asked, being the only one able to choke down her anger.

"I swear, we had nothing to do with this!" Makai explained.

Zakuro took a deep breath to calm herself before asking, "Do you know where they took them?"

"Well, we use to hid out in an abandoned warehouse. But they aren't stupid enough to stay there," Makai explained, mostly to himself.

"I have knowledge of how to obtain our, I mean your, companions," Mugoi piped up.

"How?" Ryou asked through clenched teeth.

Mugoi simply pointed over to where wisps of darkness were floating above the grim reaper doll. A few minutes later, Hogosha was floating before them.

"The Council cast . . . a spell, you could call it, onto Hogosha so that he will never be exterminated."

"So what does Hogosha have to do with this?" Melody quietly asked.

"If he's her protector, then he must have a way to find Shikyo, and where there's Shikyo, there's Zari," Jason explained.

"Bingo, we have a winner," Makai joked, but he was ignored.

"Hogosha, do you know how to locate our divinity?" Mugoi asked. Hogosha closed his flaming red eyes, and everyone held their breath. A few moments later, a thin pink trail of light lead up the stairs and out the door.

"We must hurry; she's afraid," Hogosha said, in a voice that was gruff and protective, yet worried.

"That's the first time you ever talked! I didn't think you could!" Jazz pointed out.

"Yes, he talks, but we have more important matters to attend to," Mugoi stated blankly, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"So we follow the light? Can everyone see it?" Melody asked.

"Only the people I want to see it can," the shadow figure explained.

"Let's go! Ryou, Keiichiro, Melody, Satou, Lettuce, Zakuro, and Jazz, I want you all to stay here. Shikyo's dream can't come true if we all aren't there to die. Curry, Mugoi, Jason, and Taruto, you're staying also," Ichigo ordered, going into leader mode. "All right everyone, follow the light!"

Everyone said their silent goodbyes, and ran out of the café, yelling out their transformation phrase.

After about half an hour, the Mew team was standing in front of an old, abandoned warehouse. The wood was a dark gray, every window was shattered, and the doors were held shut by a heavy, metal chain.

"How do we get in na no da?" Pudding asked.

"Like this," Kurimu said, freezing the door with her attack then kicking it open. Everyone shrugged and followed the arctic Mew into the building. It was just like Shikyo's dream, except it was missing the dead bodies and blood, and they hoped it stayed that way.

"She can hear us, the light just turned red," Ichigo whispered, following the luminescent trail. The team followed it to a red, rusty double door with a broken lock. "Here's the plan: Pai, you get Shikyo and Zari and teleport away; we'll distract them." Everyone nodded and they cautiously opened the doors.

Ichigo quickly slapped her hand over Pudding's eyes to shield them from the horrors of the room. Zari was on the ground, blood flowing from her broken and bruised body, with Shikyo tied up in a corner; both were blindfolded.

Koran resisted the urge to hold _his _Mew, and let Kurimu run over to her.

"Zari, Zari, please wake up!" Kurimu begged, lightly slapping the orange-haired girl on the cheek.

"Pai, get her out of here. Kishu, get Shikyo," Ichigo ordered, adjusting their plans to the condition of the victims.

"Wait, something's up. Why would they leave her unprotected?" Koran asked, causing everyone to freeze.

"Very good Koran, you were always a smart one!" Chocho taunted, stepping out of the shadows.

"We don't want to fight. We came for the girls, that is all," Pai said.

"Oh, I'm not fighting you at all, she is." Chocho smirked as she side-stepped to reveal Kanon standing, ready to fight. She fired her Buster, hitting Kishu away from Shikyo, then fired another shell that knocked Pai away from Zari.

"Kanon, stop this!" Kea yelled, snapping out of her depressed state. Kanon replied with several more shots aim at the bat Mew. Sighing, Kea fired her attack at the controlled Mew and waited for her curse to take effect. Kanon's weapon glowed pink for a second, then fell apart.

Having lost her weapon, Kanon now had to rely on her snake-like quickness. Swiftly punching Kea in the face, she sweep-kicked Makai to the ground. Doing a backwards handstand-flip, she kicked Koran in the chest, sending him stumbling back. Dodging blast from Kishu's swords and spotting Koran readying himself to attack again; she flipped herself over to the two and split kicked them both in the back. Before the youngest could register what happened, Kanon spin kicked Pudding into a wall. Grabbing a large, discarded piece of her Buster, Kanon threw it a Ichigo and got her in the head; knocking her unconscious.

"Most impressive," Aiyoku commented, a hint of admiration in her voice.

"Indeed," Chocho replied with a kind, knowing smile gracing her face as the Kemon and Mew left. Kneeling down besides the chair Shikyo sat in, Chocho gently cooed, "It's okay, there's no need to be afraid. Your friends are just taking a nap. "

Speaking for the first time since being kidnapped, Shikyo said in an eerily calm voice, "You're all going to die now." Slightly surprised by the young goddess's reply, Chocho nervously backed away.

'_This. . . thing is kind of scary,' _Chocho thought as she backed away. A wicked, smug sneer worked its way on Shikyo's lips as her blindfold caught on fire. When done burning the blindfold the flame traveled, not harming the Kemon goddess or her clothing, down her body and began burning the ropes binding her. Chocho watched in awe as the Kemon gracefully stood and slowly walked towards her, her smile never leaving her face.

Letting out an intimidating laugh that sent an involuntary shiver run down the butterfly Kemon's spine, Shikyo spoke, "How do you keep someone hostage if you're afraid of them!" With that, Shikyo opened her eyes to reveal solid orbs of glowing red. Right as she opened her eyes, a small, crimson wave of fire swept towards Chocho and slammed her into the wall. Letting out another uncharacteristiclaugh, flames began to form around the powerful Kemon's feet. With fire swirling around her and growing larger with each passing moment, Shikyo slowly walk towards her abductor.

But before Shikyo could do anything she may have regretted, Hogosha appeared and wrapped his dark, wispy arms around her; immediately, she calmed down. Her eyes returned to their friendly auburn color as the flames encircling her slowly died down. Exhausted, Shikyo fell into Hogosha's arms and watched as her world blurred into darkness. The shadow specter picked up his charged and went to awaken all those who could teleport them out.

Slowly, Kishu, Pai, Makai, and Koran grabbed the unconscious forms of their teammates and teleported them to the café were the others worriedly waited. The first thing that happened was Ryou cussed out the two Kemons for the state the Mews were in, but was interrupted when Pai explained everything. When everything was as settled as it could get, Ryou gathered everyone except the Kemons, Shikyo, Hogosha, and Zari down in the basement.

"I'm asking you guys for help because this decision will effect us all. The Kemons cannot be trusted. We aren't sure if any of them are here to spy on us. But on the other hand, they are powerful, and if we exile them, then they may go back to the enemy and tell them our plans, secret, and weaknesses," Ryou explained to the people circled around him.

"I think we should keep them around, they could prove to be strong allies," Pai answered.

"If they can be trusted," Kea grumbled with a grimace, wincing in pain from the bruise Kanon gave her.

"Doesn't the intagliare deal keep them bound to their uh, sweetheart?" Satou inquired.

"We don't know if that's true, or if it's a bunch of bullshit," Jason replied.

"But what if it is true?" Melody timidly asked.

"What if it's not?" Zakuro retorted. A full blown argument broke out after that on whether or not they should keep the Kemons. In an attempt to save the last of his sanity, Ryou suggested, "We'll take a vote. Those of you who want the Kemons gone, raise your hand."

Seven people raised their hands, including Ryou himself. After counting, he neutrally announced, "They stay then, _but _they are not to leave your sight. Don't trust them with anything too serious."

The reply was just a couple of nods before the group dispersed back upstairs. The Kemons in question were sitting at a table in the corner of the café, some with sadness etched on their faces, others anger.

"So, when do you want us gone?" Makai asked through clenched teeth.

Kea was the one to reply to his hostel question, "You can leave whenever you want, but we agreed to keep you guys around."

"That is, if you want," Lettuce kindly added. The Kemons all broke out in smiles and let Makai be their spokesman as he exclaimed, "Thank you! We were as sure as hell you would kick us to the curb and leave us there!"

"But it's not that simple," Melody piped up, freezing the Kemons' celebration.

"You will have a lot of work to do to earn our trust back," Ryou finished, then left to check up on Zari and Shikyo. The Kemons broke out in smiles yet again and nodded eagerly.

"Where's Koran?" Satou asked, receiving looks that had,'Are you stupid?' written all over them. Looking down to hide her blush, she answered her own question, "Right, stupid question. He's with Zari."

Inside the miniature medical room, Zari began to stir. The first thing she saw, much to her delight, was Koran's worried face. "Hey stranger," she said with a smile. Koran perked right up at seeing his unofficial girlfriend awaken. Pulling her into a gently hug, he asked, "How you feeling?"

"How would you feel after you got the snot pounded out of you?"

"A normal person would feel crappy."

"Well it's a good thing I'm not normal," Zari said with a reassuring smile. Seeing that he wouldn't be calming down anytime soon, Zari gave him a quick peck on the cheek, throwing him into a state of shock. Smiling like a dork, Koran didn't notice the world until Zari frantically asked, "Where's Shikyo?"

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Koran answered confidently, "Downstairs sleeping. From what I heard she had a little power surge."

That was enough to make Zari sit straight up. Ignoring the pain in her ribs, Zari asked, "Is she okay? Did she hurt herself?"

Chuckling lightly, Koran replied, "Yeah she's okay, but I can't say as much for Chocho. She got the brunt of Shikyo's powers."

Having relaxed, Zari leaned back against the pillow behind and hatefully answered, "She deserved it. Hope they get it through their heads that they can't have Shikyo."

Sadly shaking his head, Koran retorted, "Chocho was always stubborn, she's not giving up so soon."

"Why do they want her?" a new voice asked. Snapping their heads around, Koran and Zari saw it was Ryou casually leaning in the doorway. Zari stared back at Koran, she didn't have to say anything, her eyes gave her away. 'Why were you here in the first place?' they asked.

"We were sent on a simple scouting mission, and we came across this place. Nice weather, very spacious for our people, absolutely perfect for us. That is until we realized that it was already inhabited and had protectors," Koran explained and paused, anticipating Zari's interruption.

"Us," she whispered.

Nodding in agreement, the panther Kemon continued, "Makai's father, Toumoku, ordered us to exterminate you guys and the humans, so we could take this place for ourselves. We were doing just that, but then you guys got more members, and the whole intagliare thing happened. So here we are now: Chocho trying to use Shikyo to destroy everyone, and us, trying to prevent it."

"Why do you need to move here?" Zari asked.

"There's a war in our dimension. Against who? I don't know. Toumoko's motive's aren't clear; it's just as hard to get inside his head as it is Makai's. I'm not–"

"You can't read Makai's thoughts?" Zari interrupted.

"Nope, I think he was dropped on his head as a baby too many times," Koran playfully replied, getting Zari to laugh.

"You're not what?" Ryou asked impatiently.

"I'm not really sure why he wants us here. It would be much simpler to just find another place to move our kind, or better yet, stop the war. But he doesn't want us to, he's content with killing an entire species. There must be a strong power here that he's interested in or something," Koran finished, noticing Ryou tense up. Tilting his head in confusion, Koran invited himself into the blonde's mind and not a moment later blurted, "What's Mew Aqua?"

Shooting a death glare at the green-blue eyed Kemon Ryou curtly retorted, "None of your concern."

Sensing Ryou's tension, Koran put his hands up defensively while saying, "Hey, sorry man. I know, I wouldn't trust me either after what happened."

Ryou rolled his eyes and stalked off to places unknown to the Kemon. Sighing, Koran sat down beside Zari and said, "That guy must hate us so much."

"He's just worried. He doesn't want anything to happen to us," Zari reassured him as she gazed into _her _Kemon's unique eyes.

Suddenly finding the patterns in the linoleum interesting, Koran replied, "Still, he hates us and doesn't trust us a lot."

Cupping his face in her hand, Zari made the Kemon look at her before she said, "He'll come around. _I _trust you; isn't that enough for now?"

Koran smiled at her before standing up and saying, "I'll go tell the others you're awake You had them worried sick." Giving her a lingering kiss on the forehead, he turned and happily bounded out of the room.

Seeing the happy Kemon practically run into the room, the others new exactly what he was going to say, but let him say it anyway.

"Zari's up!"

The next thing he knew, he was dodging a stampede of excited Mews; the news even brought a spark of life back to Kea. Being bombarded by all her friends and then some, Zari didn't notice Koran sneak in with someone on his back. With a huge grin on his face, he stood in front of the caramel-haired Mew. Reaching behind him, he lifted Shikyo off his back and set her down on the bed. Shikyo, who was dressed in a clean, purple pajama set, clobbered Zari into a hug.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Are you tired? Did I scare you?" Shikyo asked like the five-year-old she was. Smiling maternally, Zari reassured the girl she'd come to know as a daughter, "I'm fine, Shikyo. How are you? I heard you had a nasty power surge."

For the first time since meeting the young goddess, Shikyo actually blushed. "Um, yeah, I'm okay. The power surge thingy was kind of embarrassing, sorry."

"Well, at least you did it at their place instead of ours," Jason joked. Giggling a bit, Shikyo turned to the Mew _she's _come to know as her mother and innocently asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Zari replied with a warm smile that disappeared as she was surveyed the room and came upon Makai and Kea, who were still sulking. Raising an eyebrow at them, she said seriously, "If you two don't make up, we'll stick you in a closet until you do."

Looking up from the ground, the two looked at Zari, then the other and smiled sheepishly. "Alright! Get outta here! Go make up someplace where you won't have an audience!" Jason loudly commented. The Mew and Kemon shyly walked out of the room to talk things out.

Little did they all know, they were being watched by menacing red eyes. "Just like him; he's fallen for a pathetic human," a gruff voice snarled.

* * *

Hehe, I got ideas that'll make you guys flip. Challenge for anyone who likes to guess endings: Guess what Toumoku's REAL plans are.

Oh my god! This is probably the second chapter I written without help! Not that help isn't appreciated.

Sorry about the late update, I thought I had until Sunday, then something else popped up.

**Remember when I asked ages ago if I could draw your guys' characters? Yeah, well I'm working on that now. All the characters are going to get a single sketch of just them, couples poster, teams posters, then I'll make the group entire poster. But for those of you who haven't given me a straight answer, I **_**want **_**a yes or no. I **_**can**__**'t **_**take a hint. So far I got Jason done, and now I'm working on Melody.**

I can't remember what color I made Hogosha eyes, or even if I told you what color they were, same with Shikyo.

Next chapter will be a bit delayed. Dead best friend's annual memorial is soon.

-TazzybizzyNya!


	13. Guy Bonding

Sorry for my absence. **Next update is going to take awhile**, my life just got blown to hell so now I have to pick up the pieces. This was really going to be an authors note, but I decided against it so I'm giving you guys a small chapter.

Give Zephyr a cookie for writing of most this chapter. Actually, give him a whole freaking bakery for this chapter. I wrote two things, Zephyr wrote the rest, say thank you! This would have just been an author's note if not for his help. And we all hate author notes!

Chapter fourteen: Guys play video games, girls shop.

* * *

"I'm sooo bored!" Kea complained, laying her head down on one of the heart-shaped tables. The café was a ghost town, and Zakuro had modeling business so Kea couldn't annoy her.

"It has been pretty boring around here," Jazz agreed.

"So what do we do to?" Melody curiously asked, flipping her strawberry-red hair over her shoulder.

"We could annoy the Kemons," Satou offered, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Nah, that would be a bit...awkward. Not all of us can kiss and make up like _somebody _we know," Jazz replied, casting an accusing glance at Zari and Kea.

"How about we go shopping! We can drag the boys along, and it won't be weird or anything because they'll be too busy carrying our bags!" Ichigo exclaimed, happy to find a reason to leave the empty café. The girls nodded in agreement and stood up to fetch their men. After some threatening, the girls found that no way on God's green earth that Jason was going shopping, he knew better then to go shopping with girls.

Feeling merciful, Jason asked as the aliens and Kemons headed towards the café door, "Where the hell you guys think yer goin'?"

"With the girls," Pai replied flatly. Jason shook his head.

"No, you're not," he told them.

"Why's that?" Makai asked.

"They're going GIRL shopping." He told them, placing as much emphasis on the word as possible.

"As opposed to…?" Kishu asked.

"For a buncha dudes who originally tried taking over the world, you guys are clueless."

Jason hooked his fingers through their shirt collars. "We're having a guy's night over at my place."

"It'll keep me away from Pudding." Taruto shuddered.

"The American culture _has_intrigued me." Pai reasoned.

"And we should bond together as a team." Mugoi replied.

"This isn't as much team bonding," Jason began. "As it is, just chillin'."

"So, what? You humans like being cold?" Taruto asked, not thinking before he opened his mouth. Jason smacked himself in the face. This was gonna be a LONG night.

"Mom, home!" Jason shouted; as he led his seven co-workers into the house. They were greeted by a series of loud barks. "Snoopy, get over here, ya mut!" he shouted, kneeling down. A beagle came barreling down the hall, and leapt into his arms.

"Wow," a young girl said as she poked her head around the corner.

"Broyoudidn'ttellmeyouhadfriendswhoaretheyandareyourreallynotgay?" she asked, without pause for breath.

"Jason!" His mother appeared as well, as she kissed him on the cheek. "So these are the friends you told me about?" She asked, looking at the seven teens in disguise behind him. Jason thanked whatever angel watching over him now that Ryou perfected the disguising methodsfor both the Aliens and Kemons. The two different methods hid their non-human features, allowing them to move around in public.

"Yeah, the other unlucky dudes working at that sweatshop." Jason sighed; as he introduced them.

"Come with me!" Jason's little sister grabbed Curry and Taruto by the arms and dragged them upstairs.

"Not another Pudding!" Taruto screamed as she rounded the corner on the landing.

"You boys hungry?" Jason's mother asked.

"Oh yes, thank you mi'lady." Mugoi replied, kissing her hand.

"Dude, no hittin' on my mother," Jason hissed as they walked into the kitchen, Snoopy following close behind.

Their house was furnished in a more Western style than anyone else's on the Mew team. It still had the same design as a Japanese house, but the furniture and decorations were defiantly Western.

"We moved everything here from our house in America," Jason's mom explained as the six of them sat down.

"Made potato croquets again?" Jason asked, as she placed a platter down in front of them.

"Ikadakimas," The five teenagers said.

"Rub-a-dub-dub, thanks for the grub, yeah God." Jason smirked. "How they said grace in public school," he joked.

"Jason, I have a late-night photo shoot tonight." Ms. Washington announced. "You boys can feel free to stay as long as you like. And Jason, try not to aggravate your sister," she pleaded.

"Long as she follows the rules." He sighed; as his mother walked out the door.

"Your mom's a model too?" Makai asked.

"Nope. Photographer. Believe it or not, she actually met Zakuro like, four years ago."

"I believe that is proof of the Six Degrees of Separation theory," Pai reiterated.

"Whatever man," Koran shrugged.

After they'd eaten and saved Curry and Taruto from the evils of the little sister, Jason led the intrepid group into the basement.

"This was the only way I'd ever let my mom bring me to Tokyo." Jason announced as he switched on the lights. They were flabbergasted. The room was lit with several rows of neon lights, coupled with strangely designed halogen lamps in the corner. There was a massive sofa, love seat, two gigantic plush armchairs, with matching footstools, and dozens of beanbags, blankets, pillows and cushions dotting the navy blue rug. In fact, the two dominant colors in the room, were navy blue, and silver. Along the back wall was a desk, with the only normal looking lamp in the room on it. Against the main wall was a wide-screen TV, with several video game systems attached to a nest of wires and little black boxes. A true gamer's paradise.

"Best part is, this is MY room." Jason announced.

"You mean you sleep down here?" Koran asked.

"But there's no bed." Makai pointed out.

"Think outside the box, mah alien brohas." Jason told them, vaulting over the couch. "You boys ever played an FPS?" He asked, powering up the collection of wires and modules. Five minutes later, Kishu and Koran were hard at a game of _Gears of War 2_, Kishu obviously being the better player.

"Dude, you just shoved a chainsaw up his ass," Taruto announced, wide eyed at the gore splattering across the screen.

"And I'm gonna get him back for it," Koran announced, shooting Kishu's character in the face.

"PWN!" Makai exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Jason, Pai and Mugoi were seated in a corner. "I still cannot see how such a violent, mindless game can be so entertaining," Pai sighed.

"It's what we do, man," Jason replied.

"Still, I cannot say our culture is not without its violence." Mugoi confessed. "We are extremely violent people. It's part of our animal instincts to defend ourselves, and we are also very territorial. That's why there's the war between our people and the Henshu."

"Henshu? Means freak or something in English, right?" Jason asked.

"Correct. The Henshu are mutated Kemons and are tremendously powerful. They are strong allies with the Shadow people, making them even stronger. So in order to survive and protect ourselves, our animal instinct grows stronger," Mugoi explained, trying to keep it as simple as possible.

Jason nodded. "I think I get it." He then looked over at the five guys seated around the TV. "Lemme show you two something." Reaching into the bottom drawer of the desk, Jason pulled out a large leather-bound binder, held closed with some rubber bands. "I call myself a gamer, but this is my life's work," he confessed. Inside, there were articles, pictures, everything, relating to things raging from spontaneous human combustion, to the Jersey Devil to ghosts.

"I often find myself at the center of strange happenings," he told them. "So I created this reference guide to try and pry into the world of the unknown."

Mugoi flipped through several pages. "Some of these subjects look remarkably similar. May I borrow this for further research?" he asked.

Jason took the binder from the Kemon. "Sorry, man. This is the only hard copy I have. And it lives down here." He then reached into the drawer again, and pulled out an external hard drive. "Though I've got everything backed up here. Just tell me the articles, and I can put them on a flash drive for ya."

After looking through more pages, Mugoi pocketed the small device.

"This might lead to a link between our worlds. And perhaps even Shikyo and Hogosha." Jason shuttered at the mention of the shadowy being.

"Let's not talk about him right now," he asked.

The next few hours went by fairly simply. There were video games, junk food and soda from Jason's secret stash, and they ordered some pizza. In the end, by 11:00, the eight of them were full and sleepy.

"If you guys get off the couch for a sec, I'll get ya a bed," Jason yawned, as Kisshu, Pai, Makie and Koran wearily stood up. Jason kicked the side of the couch, and it instantly folded out into a bed. With a content sigh, the four flopped down, not caring about who they snuggled next to. Mugoi was laid out on the love seat, while Curry and Taruto were passed out on a couple beanbags. Jason yawned again, grabbed a blanket from the corner, took off his shirt, and sat down in one of the armchairs. Within minutes, all eight of them were passed out.

"This is kinda pathetic," Ichigo announced, suppressing giggles. The Mew girls were standing in Jason's basement lair, having been led there by his little sister.

"I'm never gonna look at him the same way again," Zari giggled. Koran and Kishu were currently, cuddling in their sleep, each one moaning the names of their respective girlfriends seductively.

"Kishu, oh please kiss me harder," Ichigo whispered in his ear. He complied, planting a full on kiss right onto Koran's forehead.

"DUDE!" the sabertooth Kemon shouted, jumping up, and kicking Kishu in the head, sending him spinning off the bed, to the laughter of the Mews.

"TARU-TARU!" Pudding shouted, embracing her boy-toy in a death grip. Satou was sitting on top of Curry, who was flailing his arms around.

Zakuro walked over to the sleeping form of Jason, who was curled up in the chair. Somehow, he managed to fit his massive body into the small seat of the chair, clutching the pillow, like a teddy bear. Something inside Zakuro churned, as she thought of his arms around someone. She shook her head, reminding herself again, that she didn't fall in love. She decided to leave the Brooklynite to his dreams. However, she took one last look at him, before following the Mews back upstairs. No matter how many times she denied it, Zakuro Fujiwara was falling in love.

* * *

Okay, I confused myself, so I'll clarify how the Kemons and Aliens hide their appearances. This is mostly for myself, so I don't screw up somewhere along the way and say the Aliens have an image inducer.

Kemons: I stole the image inducer from a MARVEL show. DNA is to complicated to make a chemical for.

Aliens: They got a little chemical thing going on. DNA is closer to humans and is easier to understand.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

I promise to post something as soon as I come back. When I come back, we're going on a date with Zakuro and Jason.


	14. LoveyDovey Interruption

Sorry, everything was fine for a few days, then it all blew up again. My grandmama passed away and one of my friends are in jail, with another about to go. And I nearly killed myself with citric acid. Never again am I going to eat gum that the company's name is Toxic Waste. That's just a warning right there...

Thank you Zephyr for writing Zakuro and Jason's date.

* * *

Jason shifted from foot to foot as he stood in the café's main room. He and Zakuro had been given Saturday afternoon off since they'd opened that morning. Now he was waiting for her to come out of the girl's changing room. Though, in all seriousness, his stomach was a jumbled mess of nerves. He was extremely thankful he hadn't had lunch yet.

"Nervous?" The ever present Kishu slid up next to him.

"Shut UP, man," Jason snapped.

"Don't worry about it, my first date with Ichigo wasn't that bad."

"Dude, you spent the first year you knew her following her around like a retarded puppy, in what most people would call stalking." Kishu shrugged.

"So?" he asked.

"He has every right to be nervous." Jason groaned as he turned to face Minto. "Zakuro-onee-sama is on a level far above you. She is an everpresent icon to the human race, while you're not even fit to style her hair."

"Shut up." Jason snapped, but Minto's words had her desired effect. "I'm outta here." Jason ran for the door, only to be grabbed by Pai and Keiichiro.

"She won't eat your soul," Keiichiro told him with a slight chuckle.

"You're not the one about to go on a tour of Tokyo with supermodel of the year."

"Zakuro is a respectable person. I'm sure she does not plan on intimidating you, Jason."

"Jason?" Gulping, Jason turned around as Zakuro stepped out of the changing room. She was in fairly casual clothes, black jeans and a pale purple blouse. The _problem_ was that they were skinny jeans, and the blouse was slightly low-cut. Jason shivered inwardly. Social tension, coupled with sex appeal. Jason's self esteem just got a kick in the nuts.

There was a stiff, awkward silence between the two of them as they made their way downtown. "I know a good coffee house nearby," Zakuro informed him.

"Sounds like a plan," he agreed, thankful that he didn't have to come up with anything. Said coffee house was just what Jason expected from Zakuro. It had a very mature feeling, without making anyone feel unwelcome. Sitting down at a table, they ordered a pot of tea to share between them.

"So, mind giving me some back info on the Mews? I was kinda thrown into this entire thing face first."

Zakuro paused, as the waitress returned with their tea. "About two years ago, the Aliens, Kishu, Pai and Taruto, were attempting to invade Earth. Myself and the others were chosen by Ryou and Keiichiro to become Mews and defend humanity. In the end, it turns out they were merely mislead by their god, Deep Blue."

"So what made them go turncoat? You all seem to be pretty good friends now. **"**

"Kishu began having doubts about Deep Blue and whether or not he could save their planet. Long story short, Deep Blue was destroyed, the aliens saved their planet by using a powerful energy source called Mew Aqua, and when they returned, everyone lived happily ever after.

Jason nodded, taking a sip of the tea. "What's your opinion of our guests?"

"If you're referring to the Kemons, I personally don't trust them."

"Well, just my own opinion, but I think they're alright. They had plenty of opportunities to murder me, or kidnap my sister yesterday. However, they were pretty cool about it all. I think they're really trying to turn around."

Zakuro shrugged. "Koran does seems to be right for Zari," she admitted.

"I think they're both right for her."

"Shikyo?" Zakuro asked.

Jason sighed. "Call it an older brother complex, but I'm really worried for her."

"We all are. Not only because she's powerful, but because she is a child. She's afraid, and needs all the help we can give her."

The two of them left the coffee house, wandering Tokyo. While they were still silent, it wasn't as awkward as before.

"What's that?" Jason asked, pointing over to a crowd of people and tents.

"It looks like a fair." Zakuro told him.

"Checkin' it out!" Jason announced, darting across the street, ignoring the honking traffic. Zakuro sighed and she followed him once the cars cleared up.

"Wow," Jason gasped, as he gazed at the sheer size of the fair. "It looks like I'm back on 10th Avenue," he laughed as he walked in. Zakuro followed him, pulling the brim of her hat down.

"You do realize I'm a famous model, right?" she whispered as the two of them slipped through the crowd.

Jason frowned. "So we should get out of here?" he asked, disappointed. Zakuro looked around, and grabbed Jason's hand.

"No, we just need to look like someone else," She told him before guiding the confused teen over to a costume stall.

"I look like a samurai." Jason announced, looking at himself in a full mirror. He was dressed in a dark blue kimono, with a silver-colored sash around his waist. To top off the look, he even had an empty katana sheath fitted against his hip.

"You look very realistic," Zakuro announced, as she left the women's changing room. Jason lost his voice when he looked at her. She'd gone from sexy fashion model to Feudal Era princess. While she had foregone the traditional makeup, she still looked incredible. "They'll hold our clothes until we come to return these costumes," she informed him, taking his arm.

Jason suppressed a blush as they walked boldly though the fair, now basically unrecognizable to any bystanders, though they didn't go unnoticed.

"Can we get a picture?" A group of girls stood in front of them, cameras in hand. "Oh wow, you look like a real bodyguard and his princess!" One of them squealed.

The two looked at each other confused. At least Jason was. Zakuro leaned over and whispered in his ear. Jason blinked, and looked back at her. She nodded, before leaning against his chest. Jason put one hand on the hilt of his "sword", and wrapped his other arm around Zakuro's waist, in a defensive pose.

The group of girls squealed, snapping pictures of the two of them. Once their thirst for images had been quenched, they gladly departed. Jason breathed a sigh of relief.

"I didn't need that." He shuddered.

"Was it that bad?" Zakuro asked, a slight smirk playing on her face. Jason just gaped at her, not believing what he was hearing.

"BIG BRO!" Out of nowhere, someone leapt up onto Jason, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What are you DOING here, kid?" Jason shouted as his little sister kissed him on the cheek.

"Following you around," she told him, wrapping her legs around his waist, securing her perch on her older brother's back.

"You're Jason's younger sister, right?" Zakuro inquired. Rebecca turned and gazed, in awe at Zakuro.

"Wow, I thought you were a famous person!" Jason clamped his hand over his sister's mouth.

"And we'd prefer to keep that a secret," Jason hissed. His sister looked between Jason and Zakuro, then grinned evilly. "Don't you even THINK about it. kid." His sister took a deep breath. "No!" he hissed again.

"Everyone, it's Zakuro Fujiwara and her new BOYFRIEND!" she screamed. Everyone around them froze, dead quiet. Then, as if the floodgates were released, a massive crowd of fans began running towards the trio.

"Now you gone and done it kid." Jason said, exasperated.

"Run!" Zakuro told them, and they turned around and sped away. Jason's sister had her arms wrapped around her brother's neck, cheering with excitement as the two Mews ducked and dodged their way through the fair.

"This is not gonna end well!" Jason shouted, as the crowd drew closer.

"In here!" Zakuro whispered as they rounded the corner. She and Jason vaulted over a row of garbage cans and ducked down into an alley. They held their breath as the massive crowd thundered past. Finally, Jason peered out from behind a can, seeing a clear street. They stood up, and Jason's sister finally got off him.

"This is why I prefer going solo." Jason sighed, leaning against the wall. "We're gonna have a hard time returning these costumes."

"My apartment's around the corner from here," Zakuro told him. "We can call the girls at the café and have them pick up our clothes." Jason laughed out loud. "What's so funny?"

"Just the sheer number of innuendos that can be taken from that idea." Zakuro rolled her eyes, but also smiled slightly.

"You're not like any guy I've ever met Jason," she said, folding her arms.

"One of a kind," he replied with a smile.

However, a scream snapped them out of their banter. Turning around, Jason was in for the shock of his life. There was Grainium, with his massive hands around Rebecca. "YOU!" Jason shouted, instantly reaching for his pendant.

"This should make for an interesting time," Grainium laughed.

"Mew Mew Zephyr, METAMORPHOSIS!" Jason powered up to Mew form, in front of the wide eyes of Rebecca. "Big bro?" She gasped. "KID!" Jason shouted, drawing his sword and charging down the gorilla Kemon. However Grainium just laughed before vanishing into his portal.

Jason swung his sword down, just as the portal vanished, severely denting a nearby trash can. He stood there, for a moment, trying to register what just happened. Then, as reality hit him, he sunk to his knees, sword lying forgotten at his side. "_REBECCA!" _

Zakuro pulled the hysterical Mew into a comforting hug and gently whispered, "Jason, I need you to calm down. We'll go the Café, ask the Kemons where they took her, and go rescue her. Come on."

Jason snapped out of his trance, grabbed his sword, and bolted towards the café. He and Zakuro burst through the magenta colored doors and zipped down the stairs to the basement. The two stopped in the middle of the room and Jason desperately shouted, "Ryou! Get your blonde ass over here!"

Seconds later, Ryou came running out with a shocked expression on his face. In truth, Ryou nearly had a heart attack when he heard the Brooklynite's desperate call. "What is it?" he asked with genuine concern.

"The Kemons took my sister!" Jason growled.

"Calm down and let me get everyone down here, okay?" Ryou said with a surprisingly gentle voice. Jason replied with a stiff nod and waited the two minutes it took for the team to assemble by counting backwards from one hundred.

"What's the problem?" Koran asked, sensing Jason's distress. Jason opened his mouth to explain, but Zakuro cut him off, fearing that retelling what happened would anger him more. Throughout the explanation, Jason could easily see the immature teenagers around him transform into the professional Mews who saved the world on a regular basis.

After the Zakuro was done, Makai was the one who spoke up, "I can't see the motives for doing this. Mugoi, what do you think?"

"They must be holding the girl for negotiations. But that can't be right, they know that we would never give Shikyo for anything...." Mugoi trailed off.

"Unless it's on a personal level," Koran picked up, eyes glancing towards Zakuro. "It could be just Grainium who knows about this."

"It's probable. Grainium is a bit of a womanizer, and Zakuro is around his age. It could be that Grainium has a slight affection for Zakuro," Mugoi explained.

"Do you think it's intagliare?" Ryou interceded.

Makai shook his head no as he replied, "No, I don't. If it was, Grainium would have killed Jason and kidnapped Zakuro. Also, Zakuro would be having feeling towards the big idiot. And from what I've seen, she's clearly interested in someone else."

"So, what caused this random abduction?" Zakuro asked with a cooled and collect face, which constrasted with the sickness bubbling in her stomach.

"Could be that he's jealous of Jason. When we were still with the others, Grainium always bragged that he could've swept you off your feet," the sabertooth Kemon answered.

"So, what should we do?" Jazz sternly asked.

"We go after him," both Ichigo and Zari answered. Zari threw a sheepish smile to the pink leader, who just smiled and nodded for her to continue. To say Zari was shocked would be an understatement. This would be her first time leading the Mews into a fight. The fox Mew just prayed she wouldn't screw up. Shaking negative thoughts out of her head, Zari continued, "We go after Grainium. We can have a small team go with a Kemon each and have them teleport us to him. But first,_ can_ you guys teleport us to him?"

"Oh yeah, that guy is really easy to track," came Makai's cocky reply.

"Okay, great. Retrieval group will be Kea, Melody, Pudding, and Jason. Go with Mugoi. I want Lettuce, Jazz, Taruto, Mint, and Kishu to go with Koran on defense. And for offense, Ichigo, Zakuro, Me, Pai, Satou, and Makai. Everyone understand?" Zari sounded like a high school coach before a big game. Receiving positive responses, the caramel-haired girl continued, "Alright, good. Retrieval group, you guys avoid fighting as much as possible and look for Jason's sister and get her out of there. Defense will help offense and watch their backs, we don't know if there are any chimera animas. Offense will distract Grainium while the retrieval group is searching. Everyone understand?"

"Um, yeah, but what about me?" Kurimu pointed out.

Swallowing the lump of emotions in her throat, Zari replied, "You'll stay here with Shikyo. Can I trust you to protect her?"

"Yes," Kurimu answered without a second thought.

"Alright then, everyone latch onto your Kemon and bring back the girl," she ordered with more confidence. As Zakuro walked by to get to Makai, Zari grabbed her by the elbow and sternly whispered, "I want you to make sure Jason doesn't do anything stupid, okay??"

"Okay," the model confidently answered. Zari let go of the older girl and said, "Okay, just don't let him kill anyone please."

Everyone walked to their assigned Kemon, transformed, and disappeared in a swirling vortex.

* * *

Don't you hate it when you have the end of the story completely done, but you still have the middle to fill in? I have so many ideas I just want to tell you guys, but then you'll figure out what's going on! -Bangs head on computer desk!-


End file.
